Die Sommeraffäre
by Kalliope91
Summary: James Potter und Scorpius Malfoy können sich nicht ausstehen, aber ein Sommer und ein verpatzter Zaubertrank ändern alles. Warnung: Slash, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 1**

Es war der 16. August, Sommerferien und Albus Potters fünfzehnter Geburtstag. Im Haus der Potters ging es drunter und drüber. Ginny Potter war damit beschäftigt alles für die Party vorzubereiten, die in ein paar Stunden stattfinden sollte. Während sie damit beschäftigt war den Geburtstagskuchen zu backen, versuchte sie James und Lily dazu zu bringen ihre beim Putzen und Dekorieren zu helfen. Genervt stöhnte sie auf, als die beiden sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machten.

James schnappte sich seinen Besen und stieg so hoch er konnte in die Luft um seiner Mutter und dem ganzen Trubel zu entkommen. Er hatte schlechte Laune und war nicht in der Stimmung zu feiern. _Schlimm genug, dass Albus in Slytherin ist, aber muss er auch noch seine Slytherinfreunde in den Sommerferien hier hin einladen? _dachte der sechzehnjährige Gryffindor.

Ja, James war alles andere als begeistert darüber sein Zuhause mit Slytherins teilen zu müssen. Die Rivalität zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin existierte nach wie vor und Gryffindors mit Slytherins zusammenzustecken war nach wie vor einfach keine gute Idee. Am meisten störte ihn aber, dass Albus bester Freund ausgerechnet Scorpius Malfoy war. Und eben dieser Scorpius Malfoy würde für die restlichen zwei Wochen der Sommerferien hier bei ihnen bleiben.

James flog solange bis die ersten Gäste eintrafen, die wütenden Rufe seiner Mutter einfach ignorierend. Ihm war bewusst, dass er später dafür würde büßen müssen, aber das war es ihm in diesem Moment wert. Wenn er flog, konnte er die schrecklichen zwei Wochen, die vor ihm lagen vergessen.

Die ersten Gäste, die eintrafen waren Teddy Lupin und seine Frau Victoire. Die beiden waren seit einem Jahr verheiratet und erwarteten zu Zeit ihr erstes Kind. Man sah ihr allerdings noch nichts an, da sie erst im dritten Monat war. Seine schlechte Laune für einen Moment vergessend, landete James und rannte zu dem Mann, der für ihn wie ein großer Bruder war, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Teddy! Wie geht's?" Fragte James und grinste seinen großen Bruder an.

„Gut, gut. Und wie geht es meinem kleinen Jamie?" gab Teddy neckend zurück während er James durch die Haare wuschelte.

James schaute ihn wütend an. Er mochte es nicht, wenn andere ihm durchs Haar wuschelten, obwohl er es selbst ständig tat, und den Spitznamen Jamie mochte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Er war schließlich kein Kleinkind mehr!

Teddy lachte nur und sah sich suchen um.

„Wo ist denn dein Bruder, das Geburtstagskind?" fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer", grummelte James.

„Dann geh ihn bitte rufen", verlangte Ginny und ihr Ton duldete keine Wiederrede.

Immer noch grummelnd tat James was seine Mutter von ihm verlangte. Er ging langsam die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock und dann den Gang entlang bis er vor Albus Zimmertür stand. Er klopfte und trat ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er fand Albus auf seinem Bett sitzend und lesend. Albus schaute auf als James eintrat.

„Teddy und Victoire sind hier. Mum sagt du sollst runter kommen, die anderen kommen sicher auch gleich", richtete James ihm aus und verschwand sofort wieder nach unten.

Albus und James waren sich nie besonders nahe gewesen, obwohl sie altersmäßig so dicht beieinander waren, aber seitdem Albus nach Slytherin gekommen war, schien die Kluft zwischen ihnen noch größer. Manchmal bedauerte Albus, dass er und James sich nicht so nahe waren wie er es mit Teddy und Lily war. Teddy war streng genommen nicht ihr Bruder, sondern nur der Patensohn ihres Vaters, aber alle drei Potter-Kinder sahen ihn als eine Art großen Bruder.

Als Albus runter kam, waren nicht nur Teddy und Victoire da, sondern auch Nana Molly und Grandpa Arthur. Molly hatte wie immer jede Menge Essen mitgebracht, obwohl Ginny ihr versichert hatte sie würde sich darum kümmern. Sofort wurde Albus in die Arme seiner Großmutter gezogen und so fest gedrückt, dass ihm für einen Moment der Atem wegblieb.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein kleiner Schatz", sagte sie, während sie ihn immer noch an sich drückte. Er war froh als sie ihn wieder los ließ und an Arthur weitergab. Sein Großvater umarmte ihn ebenfalls, aber nur kurz und ohne ihm die Luft abzudrücken, wofür er dankbar war.

„Alles Gute, Al", sagte auch er. Dann nahm er Mollys Arm und führte sie in den Garten, wo alles für die Party vorbereitet war, damit sie nicht versuchte Ginny aus ihrer eigenen Küche zu scheuchen. Da es ein schöner, sonniger Sommertag war, war es am besten draußen zu feiern.

Nach und nach traf auch der Rest der Weasleys ein. Es war eine wirklich große Familie und bald liefen jede Menge Rotschöpfe durch den Garten, nur vereinzelt mit hellen und dunklen Schöpfen dazwischen. Darunter waren auch Neville Longbottom und Luna Scamander mit ihren Familien. Sie waren enge Freunde der Familie und Lilys Paten.

Albus hatte natürlich auch seine beiden besten Freunde zu seinem Geburtstag einladen dürfen, Scorpius Malfoy und sein Cousin Lucas Zabini, und diese beiden waren der Grund für James Potters schlechte Laune. James konnte die zwei besten Freunde seines Bruders nicht ausstehen und hatte sich schon mehrmals während der Schulzeit in Hogwarts mit ihnen angelegt. Besonders Malfoy ging ihm gegen den Strich, der sich trotz dem schlechten Ruf seines Namens immer so arrogant und selbstbewusst verhielt. Dabei hatte er nun wirklich nichts worauf er stolz sein konnte. _Außer vielleicht sein gutes Aussehen_, dachte James.

Schnell ging er zu Fred und Roxanne hinüber, seine besten Freunde, die wie er Gryffindors waren und nach den Ferien mit ihm in die sechste Klasse gehen würden. Sie hatten sich die Rumtreiber zum Vorbild genommen und mithilfe der Karte der Rumtreiber, die er von seinem Vater zu seinem zwölften Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, spielten sie den Bewohnern von Hogwarts jede Menge Streiche. Er wünschte er hätte auch den Tarnumhang, aber den hatte Albus bekommen, ebenfalls zu seinem zwölften Geburtstag.

James, Fred und Roxanne verkrochen sich in das alte Baumhaus, das kaum noch benutzt wurde, um Streiche für das nächste Schuljahr zu planen und den Slytherins so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn James heute Streit mit ihnen anfing würden seine Eltern ihm für den Rest der Ferien Hausarrest geben.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich Malfoy für die nächsten zwei Wochen ertragen muss. Dabei hat Schule noch nicht einmal angefangen, jetzt muss er mir auch noch die Ferien versauen", stöhnte James nachdem sie fertig waren mit planen.

„Das ist echt übel", schauderte Fred.

„Warum kommst du nicht einfach für die nächsten zwei Wochen zu uns? Mum und Dad macht das bestimmt nichts aus", schlug Roxanne vor.

„Gute Idee, Roxy. Dann haben wir mehr Zeit unsere Streiche zu perfektionieren", stimmte Fred sofort zu.

„Ihr habt recht, das wär klasse. Ich frag sofort Mum", rief James und war schon halb die Leiter hinunter. Fred und Roxanne folgten ihm schnell. Er fand Ginny an einem der Tische im Garten zusammen mit Luna, Angelina, Hermine und Victoire.

„Hey Mum, kann ich den Rest der Ferien bei Fred und Roxy bleiben? Du weißt mit mir und Malfoy in einem Haus das gibt nur Ärger", versuchte er sein Mutter zu überzeugen.

„Nein. Du bleibst hier und wirst dich gefälligst mit Scorpius vertragen", bestimmte Ginny.

„Aber Mum!", fing James an.

„Ginny, warum denn nicht? George und mir würde es nichts ausmachen James für den Rest der Ferien bei uns zu haben", warf Angelina ein.

„Normalerweise hätte ich ja auch nichts dagegen, aber James muss noch seine Strafe dafür absitzen, dass er sich eben vor der Arbeit gedrückt hat und stattdessen stundenlang rumgeflogen ist", erklärte Ginny.

„Was? Ich hab zwei Wochen Hausarrest, nur weil ich dir einmal nicht geholfen habe?", fragte James fassungslos.

„Du hast keinen Hausarrest. Roxy und Fred können dich gerne für ein paar Tage besuchen kommen oder du kannst auch für ein oder zwei Tage zu ihnen, aber nicht die ganzen restlichen Ferien, haben wir uns verstanden?", sagte Ginny.

„Ja, Mum", sagte James geknickt.

„Das ist echt Pech. Jetzt sitzt du doch mit Malfoy fest", meinte Fred während sie zurück zum Baumhaus gingen.

Währenddessen saßen Scorpius, Albus, Lucas und Rose ein wenig abseits und redeten über Quidditch und das nächste Schuljahr.

„Wisst ihr wer unser neuer Quidditch Kapitän wird?" fragte Lucas.

„Ja, ich", sagte Albus. „Das Abzeichen kam zusammen mit meinem Hogwartsbrief. James hat auch eins bekommen, er ist der neue Kapitän der Gryffindors."

„Echt? Cool! Das wird sicher lustig, Potter gegen Potter", lachte Lucas.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Al", sagte Rose. „Ich bin übrigens zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden", erzählte sie stolz.

„Ich auch", warf Scorpius ein.

„Glückwunsch ihr beiden, aber das ist wirklich keine Überraschung", meinte Lucas.

„Wollen wir eine Runde Quidditch spielen? Ich bin sicher wir können ein paar von den anderen überreden mitzuspielen", schlug Albus vor.

„Ok, wir brauchen genug für zwei Mannschaften, also noch zehn Leute. Wen sollen wir noch alles fragen?", wollte Rose wissen.

„Ich frage James, Fred und Roxanne. Rose, du fragst Lily, Lorcan, Lysander und Hugo. Scor und Luc, ihr könnt Dominique, Louis und Teddy fragen", entschied Albus.

Schnell hatten sie alle zusammen und waren eifrig dabei die Mannschaften einzuteilen.

„Wer sollen die Mannschaftskapitäne sein?", fragte Louis.

„Albus! Es ist sein Geburtstag", rief Lily.

„Und James! Dann kann er schon mal üben", rief Fred.

„Ok, Albus und James, dann wählt euch eure Mannschaften", sagte Rose.

„Scorpius!", wählte Albus als erster.

„Fred!", entschied sich James.

„Lucas!", rief Albus

„Roxy!", kam es von James.

„Rose!"

„Louis!"

„Teddy!", wählte Albus und erntete einen bösen Blick von James.

„Dominique!"

„Lily!" Wieder erntete Albus einen bösen Blick.

„Hugo!"

„Lysander!"

„Lorcan!"

Damit waren die Mannschaften vollständig und es mussten nur noch die Positionen festgelegt werden.

„Ich spiele Sucher, Luc, Scor und Lily sind Jäger, Lysander und Teddy spielen als Treiber und Rose als Hüter", bestimmte Albus.

„Louis, Dom und ich spielen als Jäger, Fred und Roxy als Treiber, Hugo als Hüter und Lorcan ist unser Sucher", entschied James.

Dann ging es los. Es war nur ein Spiel mit Freunden und Familie, aber die Bälle waren so hart umkämpft, als ginge es um den Quidditchpokal von Hogwarts. Die Jäger jagten sich gegenseitig mit waghalsigen Manövern über das Feld und schenkten sich nichts. Besonders James und Scorpius gerieten öfters aneinander. Die Treiber schlugen die Klatscher mitten ins Gewimmel und die Hüter hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Die einzigen, die sich nicht mitten ins Getümmel stürzten waren die Sucher, Albus und Lorcan. Sie flogen hoch über den anderen und sahen ihnen zu, immer in der Hoffnung den Schnatz zu erspähen.

_Verdammter Malfoy. Warum muss ich mich auch noch beim Quidditch spielen mit dem rum ärgern. Warum muss er von all den Positionen, die er spielen könnte, ausgerechnet Jäger sein?_, dachte James genervt, als Scorpius ihm mal wieder den Quaffel abjagte.

Natürlich setzte er ihm sofort hinterher und schaffte es mit einigen gewagten Manövern den Quaffel wieder an sich zu bringen, bevor Scorpius ein Tor erzielen konnte. Dabei ließen sich gelegentliche Berührungen nicht vermeiden und es verstörte James ein wenig, dass ihm der schlanke Körperbau und die wohlgeformten Muskeln von Malfoy auf eine Weise auffielen, die ihn ganz und gar nicht kalt ließ.

Sobald Albus den Schnatz gefangen hatte, stürmte James ins Haus und hinauf in sein Zimmer um sich zu beruhigen und in Ruhe über seine Reaktion auf Malfoy nachzudenken. Er verabscheute Malfoy, dessen war er sich sicher. _Warum denke ich dann darüber nach wie gut er aussieht?_, fragte er sich.

_Nur weil ich zugeben kann, dass er gut aussieht, heißt das nicht, dass ich auf ihn stehe!_, argumentierte James mit sich selbst. Stöhnend vergrub er seinen Kopf im Kissen. Er konnte sich nicht selbst belügen.

_Na gut, ich steh also auf Malfoy . Er ist trotzdem ein eingebildeter Trottel. Ein gut aussehender, eingebildeter Idiot, aber trotzdem ein Idiot_, stellte James zufrieden fest. Damit konnte er leben. Erleichtert ging er zurück in den Garten.

Dort waren inzwischen alle eifrig Kuchen am essen und Albus war dabei seine Geschenke auszupacken. Von seinen Eltern bekam er einen neuen Besen – als Belohnung dafür, dass er zum neuen Quidditchkapitän ernannt wurde – während Lily und James ihm dazu passend ein neues Besenpflegeset und neue Quidditchhandschuhe schenkten. Scorpius und Lucas schenkten ihm Unmengen Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf und ein Jahresabonnement für eine Quidditch-Zeitschrift. Von George, Angelina, Fred und Roxanne bekam er wie immer die neusten Erfindungen von ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'. Außerdem bekam er einen neuen Festumhang von Bill und Fleur, ein Buch –‚Quidditchkapitäne von Hogwarts und ihr Werdegang' – von Percy und seiner Frau Audrey, mehrere Abenteuerromane und Krimis von Ron und Hermine und vieles mehr.

James sah zu wie Albus seine Geschenke auspackte, während er Fred und Roxanne suchte und sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Hey, wo bist du eben so schnell hin verschwunden?", fragte Roxanne ihn.

„Nirgends, ich musste nur dringend auf die Toilette", log James.

Fred und Roxanne waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass er log, ließen das Thema aber fallen. Zusammen saßen sie an einem der Tische, aßen Kuchen und sahen Albus beim Geschenke auspacken zu.

Einige Stunden später waren alle Gäste – bis auf Scorpius natürlich - nach Hause gegangen und James hatte endlich Gelegenheit genauer über seine Erkenntnisse am Nachmittag nachzudenken. Er verbarrikadierte sich in seinem Zimmer, damit ihn niemand stören konnte, vor allem nicht dieser verdammte Malfoy.

Wieder schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und vergrub den Kopf in seinem Kissen. So hatte er schon immer am besten nachdenken können.

_Steh' ich ernsthaft auf Malfoy? Er sieht gut aus, aber er ist immer noch ein Idiot. Gut. Wenigstens das hat sich nicht geändert, sonst müsste ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um meine geistige Gesundheit machen. Aber was mache ich jetzt?_, fragte sich James.

_Nichts_, war die einfache Antwort. _Wenn ich es lange genug ignoriere geht es bestimmt von selbst wieder weg. Es ist schließlich nur eine leichte Anziehung. Spätestens, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind und ich mir einen richtigen Freund suchen kann_, _bin ich das wieder los_, dachte er.

Darüber, dass er auf einen Jungen stand, machte er sich keine Sorgen. Er war schon vor zwei Jahren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er schwul war. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seiner Überlegungen schlief er ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Sommeraffäre

* * *

**A/N: Die Geschichte ist schon fertig geschrieben, ich muss sie also nur noch hochladen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Scorpius war froh die restlichen zwei Wochen der Ferien bei Albus verbringen zu dürfen. Zu Hause langweilte er sich meisten, weil er dort so oft alleine war und seine Eltern nur wenig Zeit für ihn hatten. Außerdem fand er das relativ kleine Landhaus der Potters wesentlich gemütlicher als das riesige Herrenhaus, in dem seine Eltern wohnten.

Obwohl das Haus der Potters im Vergleich mit dem der Malfoys klein war, war es dennoch groß genug, dass jedes der Kinder sein eigenes Zimmer hatte und es auch noch ein Gästezimmer gab. Scorpius hätte dort im Gästezimmer schlafen können, aber er zog es vor bei Albus im Zimmer zu schlafen.

Albus Geburtstagsfeier war zu Ende, also verzogen sich Albus und Scorpius in Albus Zimmer. Scorpius beneidete Albus manchmal um seine große Familie, mit der man so viel Spaß haben konnte. Wie an diesem Tag beim Quidditch spielen. _Vater würde schaudern, allein bei dem Gedanken an so viele Weasleys_, dachte Scorpius amüsiert.

Müde gingen die beiden zu Bett und nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile über Albus Geburtstag, seine Geschenke und Quidditch unterhalten hatten, schliefen sie erschöpft ein.

Als Scorpius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es schon später Vormittag und Albus war offensichtlich schon aufgestanden. Verschlafen machte sich Scorpius auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete sich bevor er sie ganz erreicht hatte und James Potter, nur bekleidet mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, trat in den Gang hinaus.

Scorpius blasse Wangen röteten sich und er wandte schnell den Blick ab. _Was zum Teufel ist los mit mir? Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich noch nie einen halb nackten Jungen gesehen, ich bin schließlich selber einer_, dachte Scorpius verwirrt.

„Malfoy", knurrte James, als er an ihm vorbei ging.

„Morgen", murmelte Scorpius, immer noch verlegen und verschwand schnell im Bad.

Dort setzte er sich erst einmal auf den Rand der Badewanne und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. _Oh Merlin, das wird er mich nie vergessen lassen! Warum bin ich überhaupt rot geworden? Vielleicht hat er es ja nicht gemerkt_, schossen ihm die Gedanken durch den Kopf.

_Ja klar, natürlich hat er es gesehen. Und du bist rot geworden, weil du dachtest, dass er heiß aussieht_, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Nein, nein, nein, ich stehe nicht auf Jungs und erst recht nicht auf diesen selbstgerechten Idioten. Ich bin nicht schwul!_

Entschlossen schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf und beschloss den Zwischenfall so gut wie möglich zu vergessen. Schnell wusch er sich und zog sich an. Dann ging er hinunter in die Küche um Albus zu suchen und zu sehen, ob er noch ein spätes Frühstück bekam. In der Küche traf er jedoch nicht nur auf Albus, sondern auch auf Ginny und - wie könnte es anders sein – James.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er höflich, als er in die Küche trat.

„Guten Morgen, Scorpius", grüßte ihn Ginny freundlich zurück.

„Morgen", brachte Albus zwischen zwei Bissen Rührei heraus.

James war ebenfalls Rührei mit Speck am essen und nickte ihm nur kurz zu. Dann ignorierte er ihn wieder. Das war Scorpius nur recht. Wenigstens hatte er keine seiner üblichen blöden Bemerkungen gemacht und auch nichts wegen dem Vorfall von vorhin gesagt.

„Setz dich. Willst du auch Rührei mit Speck oder lieber etwas anderes?", fragte Ginny.

„Könnte ich bitte ein wenig Toastbrot mit Marmelade haben, Mrs. Potter?", bat Scorpius.

„Aber sicher. Kein Problem", sagte Ginny und stellte einen Korb mit Toastbrot und mehrere Sorten Marmelade auf den Tisch.

Scorpius bediente sich und bestrich sich ein Toastbrot mit Erdbeermarmelade. Albus, der inzwischen mit seinem Rührei fertig war, bediente sich ebenfalls und machte sich nun auch noch ein Toastbrot mit Kirschmarmelade. James saß schweigend daneben, während sich Albus und Scorpius beim Essen unterhielten, warf Scorpius hin und wieder jedoch seltsame Blicke zu.

Nachdem sie fertig waren mit essen, gingen Albus und Scorpius zurück nach oben in Albus Zimmer. James musst in der Küche bleiben und seiner Mutter beim Spülen und Abtrocknen helfen. Da er noch nicht ganz siebzehn war, durfte er dabei keine Magie benutzen, sondern musste alles von Hand machen.

In Albus Zimmer saßen die zwei Freunde auf ihren Betten und überlegten was sie den Rest des Tages machen wollten.

„Hast du eine Idee?", fragte Albus.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?", schlug Scorpius vor.

„Ok", willigte Albus ein und holte sein Schachbrett hervor.

„Schwarz oder weiß?", fragte er dann Scorpius.

„Weiß", sagte Scorpius.

Die beiden stellten ihre Figuren auf dem Brett auf und fingen an zu spielen. Sie spielten den restlichen Vormittag, bis Ginny sie zum Mittagessen rief.

James hatte währenddessen die Zeit damit verbracht über die Begegnung am Morgen mit Scorpius nachzudenken. Die verlegene Röte auf Scorpius Wangen und sein schüchternes Verhalten gingen ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

_Warum hat er so schüchtern und verlegen reagiert? Er ist doch sonst nie schüchtern, eher im Gegenteil_, wunderte sich James.

_Ja, ich hatte nur ein Handtuch an, aber das kann es ja wohl nicht gewesen sein, soweit ich weiß, ist er nicht einmal bi geschweige denn schwul. Nur weil ich ihn heiß finde heißt das nicht, dass er mich auch heiß findet. Aber warum ist er dann rot geworden?_

James stand vor einem Rätsel und er war fest entschlossen es zu lösen. Wenn auch nur die geringste Chance bestand, dass Scorpius auf ihn stand, wollte er es wissen. Den Spaß konnte er sich schließlich nicht entgehen lassen. Nein, er wollte nichts mit Malfoy anfangen, aber es würde Spaß machen ihn damit zu reizen, in Verlegenheit zu stürzen und zum Erröten zu bringen. Er würde seine Theorie gleich am Nachmittag testen.

Nach dem Mittagessen entschieden sich Albus und Scorpius ein wenig ums Haus zu fliegen. Quidditch konnten sie nicht spielen, da sie nur zu zweit waren. Zur gleichen Zeit überlegte James, wie er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzten konnte. Schließlich entschied er sich, sich nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, nach draußen in die Sonne zum sonnen zu legen. Natürlich in Sichtweite von Malfoy, damit er seine Reaktion auf seinen – fast nackten – Körper sehen konnte. Das würde der erste Schritt sein. Der nächste Schritt würde sein zu sehen, wie Malfoy auf seine Berührung reagieren würde.

So lag James in der Sonne und ließ sich bräunen, während er Albus und Scorpius beim Fliegen zusah. Die beiden hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt und flogen lachend um die Wette. James nutzte die Zeit um Scorpius unbemerkt zu beobachten.

„Hey James! Hast du Lust mit uns eine Runde Quidditch zu spielen?", rief Albus, als er James schließlich bemerkte.

Auch Scorpius sah jetzt zu ihm hin und wie am Morgen röteten sich seine Wangen und er schaute verlegen in eine andere Richtung. Aber im Gegensatz zum Morgen hatte er diesmal eine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge.

„Hey Potter! Hast du keine Klamotten, oder warum liegst du hier in Unterwäsche rum?", rief er.

„Ich bin mich am sonnen. Dass du davon noch nichts gehört hast überrascht mich nicht, deine Haut sieht aus, als hätte sie in deinem ganzen Leben noch keinen Tag Sonne gesehen", erwiderte James und rollte die Augen.

Innerlich freute er sich jedoch, weil sein Plan funktioniert hatte. Er hatte es geschafft Malfoy erneut zum erröten zu bringen. Vielleicht stand er ja wirklich auf James?

„Was ist jetzt? Spielst du mit oder nicht?", fragte Albus genervt.

„Nein, zu heiß. Fragt doch mal Lily", meinte James und wandte sich scheinbar desinteressiert ab.

Albus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und flog zu dem Fenster von Lilys Zimmer. Er klopfte an die Scheibe und wartete darauf, dass Lily sie öffnete. Lily stimmte sofort zu, als sie Albus Vorschlag hörte und kam wenige Sekunden später mit ihrem Besen aus dem Haus. Sie war genauso Quidditch verrückt wie ihre Brüder und wollte dieses Jahr unbedingt in die Mannschaft der Gryffindors aufgenommen werden.

James schaute den dreien beim Spielen zu. Es war lustig ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Albus war Sucher und Lily wollte ebenfalls als Sucherin der Gryffindors spielen, doch da sie heute nur zu dritt waren, spielten sie nur mit dem Quaffel. Albus versuchte sich als Hüter, während Lily und Scorpius als Jäger gegeneinander spielten. Lily hatte natürlich keine Chance gegen Malfoy, der einer der Jäger der Slytherins war und Albus war als Hüter völlig unbegabt und ließ fast alle Quaffel durch.

Die drei spielten, während James in der Sonne faulenzte, bis Ginny sie zum Abendessen rief. Albus, Scorpius und Lily landeten und machten sich auf den Weg ins Haus. James schloss sich ihnen an. Als sie durch die Haustür in den Flur traten, quetschte sich James an Scorpius vorbei und streifte dabei mit seiner Hand absichtlich die von Scorpius. James grinste zufrieden, als er sah, dass Malfoy schon wieder rot wurde.

_Das ist einfacher, als ich dachte. Ich glaube, ich werde viel Spaß in den nächsten zwei Wochen damit haben. Womit könnte ich ihn wohl noch zum erröten bringen? Ich muss nur vorsichtig sein, damit sonst niemand etwas merk_, dachte James.

Ja, James war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Plan wie er Malfoy aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Malfoy schien wirklich ein Auge auf ihn geworfen zu haben und er war entschlossen es voll auszunutzen ohne seine eigenen Gefühle zu verraten.

Beim Abendessen schaffte er es, sich so zu platzieren, dass Malfoy neben ihm saß. Immer wieder ließ er – ganz zufällig natürlich – seine Hände an Malfoys stoßen, ihre Oberschenkel sich streifen und ihre Füße sich berühren. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass niemand von seiner Familie bemerkte, was er tat. Scorpius wurde jedes Mal rot, wenn sie sich berührten und es viel nun auch den anderen auf.

„Scorpius, ist dir nicht gut? Du wirst doch nicht krank, oder?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Nein, mir geht es gut Mrs. Potter. Mir ist nur etwas heiß", antwortete er.

„Ja, es war ein wirklich schrecklich heißer Tag heute", stimmte Harry ahnungslos zu.

James musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schlimm sein die zwei letzten Wochen der Ferien im selben Haus wie Malfoy zu verbringen. Ja, es könnte sogar ganz lustig werden. Wieder ließ er seinen Fuß scheinbar versehentlich gegen den von Malfoy stoßen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Ginny erneut, immer noch besorgt.

„Ja, Mrs. Potter. Ich war wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig zu lange draußen in der Sonne. Kein Grund zur Sorge", erwiderte Scorpius, immer noch mit hochrotem Gesicht.

„Oh je. Hoffentlich hast du keinen Sonnenstich. Wenn dir schwindlig wird oder schlecht kommst du sofort zu mir, ja?" Ginny schien nun ernsthaft besorgt.

Auch Albus warf ihm nun neugierige und etwas besorgte Blicke zu. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Scorpius log und seine roten Wangen nichts mit der Sonne zu tun hatten, wusste aber auch sonst keine bessere Erklärung.

„Ja, Mrs. Potter, aber mir geht es wirklich gut. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", versuchte er Ginny zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Scorpius wird uns Bescheid sagen, wenn er irgendwelche Probleme hat", fuhr Harry dazwischen, als Ginny erneut dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen.

Ginny gab nach, behielt Scorpius aber weiterhin im Auge. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war.

Scorpius war erleichtert, als das Abendessen endlich zu Ende war und er mit Albus in sein Zimmer verschwinden konnte. James Verhalten hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und er musste erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Leider fand Albus es noch viel zu früh zum schlafen und so musste er noch für ein paar Stunden so tun als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Also spielte er mit Albus Karten und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Albus von seinen neuen Gefühlen für seinen Bruder erfuhr. Das wäre einfach zu peinlich.

Als Albus endlich schlief, hatte Scorpius endlich Gelegenheit über die Geschehnisse des Tages nachzudenken. Er fragte sich warum James sich ihm gegenüber plötzlich so anders verhielt und ob die ganzen Berührungen Absicht gewesen waren. Und wenn es Absicht war, was genau war dann sein Plan? Wusste James von Scorpius Gefühlen? Wahrscheinlich. Er hatte es nicht gerade gut verborgen, oder?

Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Was Hatte James überhaupt vor? Wollte er ihn nur demütigen? Dann wäre es das Beste ihn einfach so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Oder war er etwa auch an ihm interessiert? Wollte er überhaupt, dass James auf ihn stand? Würde er ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen etwas mit James Potter anzufangen? Potter war ein Aufreißer und ließ seine Freunde und Affären genauso schnell wieder fallen, wie er etwas mit ihnen anfing. Nein, dabei konnte nichts Gutes herauskommen. Er würde James einfach so gut wie möglich ignorieren müssen.

Mit diesem Entschluss drehte er sich um und schlief ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 3**

„Mum, dürfen wir heute in die Winkelgasse?", fragte Albus, während er mit Scorpius, Lily, James und Ginny am Frühstückstisch saß.

„Warum? Was wollt ihr denn da? Ihr habt eure Schulsachen doch schon", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ich wollte mir noch ein paar Sachen für das neue Schuljahr kaufen. Süßigkeiten, Bücher und so", sagte Albus.

„Kann ich auch mitkommen? Ich will Onkel George, Fred und Roxanne im Laden besuchen", fuhr James dazwischen.

„Ok, meinetwegen könnt ihr drei heute in die Winkelgasse. Aber ihr seid um sechs Uhr heute Abend wieder hier", willigte Ginny ein.

„Und was ist mit mir?", wollte nun auch Lily wissen.

„Tut mir Leid Lily, aber ich will nicht, dass du allein in der Winkelgasse herumläufst und deine großen Brüder haben wahrscheinlich keine Lust die ganze Zeit auf dich aufzupassen. Du wirst mit mir hier bleiben müssen", erklärte Ginny.

„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen", entgegnete Lily trotzig.

„Trotzdem. Du bleibst hier", sagte Ginny bestimmt.

Schmollend ging Lily auf ihr Zimmer. Sie wusste es hatte keinen Sinn ihre Mutter zu ärgern indem sie ihr widersprach. Nicht wenn sie in diesem Ton sprach. Wenn ihre Mutter wütend wurde ging normalerweise die ganze Familie in Deckung.

So machten sich Albus, Scorpius und James nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Sie flohten zum ‚Tropfenden Kessel' und betraten von dort aus die Winkelgasse. James trennte sich sofort von Albus und Scorpius und ging zu ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'. Albus und Scorpius dagegen bummelten langsam durch die Straße und betraten nur hin und wieder einen Laden. Sie kauften einige Süßigkeiten, ein paar Romane und Zaubertrankbücher für Albus und auch ein paar zusätzliche Zaubertrankzutaten.

Albus mochte Zaubertränke und braute oft auch in seiner Freizeit – ohne das Wissen seiner Eltern, denn die hätten es ihm bestimmt verboten – und nicht nur Zaubertränke, die auf dem Lehrplan standen. Wenn er in einem Buch eine interessante Rezeptur fand und die nötigen Zutaten ergattern konnte, probierte er gerne auch mal andere Zaubertränke aus. Das war der Hauptgrund, warum er an diesem Tag in die Winkelgasse hatte gehen wollen.

James, der ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte was sein Bruder in seiner Freizeit trieb, saß zur gleichen Zeit im Hinterzimmer von ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' und unterhielt sich mit Fred und Roxanne, die in den Ferien bei ihrem Vater im Laden aushalfen.

„Wie ist es so mit Malfoy unter einem Dach zu wohnen? Habt ihr euch noch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht?", fragte Fred scherzend.

„Wie du siehst lebe ich noch", gab James mit einem Grinsen zurück.

„Ja, ich bin erstaunt. Ich war mir sicher es würde Tote geben", meinte Fred.

„Noch sind die zwei Wochen ja nicht vorbei. Es waren ja erst zwei Tage", warf Roxanne ein.

„Danke für euer Vertrauen. Ihr glaubt also nicht, dass ich mich für ein paar Tage zusammenreißen kann?", meinte James Sarkastisch.

„James, wenn es um Malfoy ging, konntest du dich noch nie zusammenreißen. Gib zu, du liebst es mit ihm zu streiten und ihn zu provozieren", lachte Fred.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", gab James zu und grinste wieder.

„Also, was hast du die letzen zwei Tage gemacht um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?", fragte Roxanne und verdrehte die Augen.

James Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Fred und Roxanne tauschten besorgte Blicke.

„James?", fragte Roxanne vorsichtig.

„Was hast du getan?", fügte Fred ebenso vorsichtig an.

„Es scheint als wäre Malfoy ein wenig verknallt in mich, jedenfalls wird er immer so schön Rot, wenn ich es drauf anlege", sagte James immer noch breit Grinsend.

„Wenn du es drauf anlegst?", hakte Roxanne nach.

„Es ist mir zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, als ich morgens nach dem Duschen nur mit einem Handtuch um aus dem Bad gekommen bin und ihn im Gang getroffen habe. Er ist ganz Rot geworden und dann an mir vorbei ins Bad geflüchtet", erzählte James.

„Echt? Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen", lachte Fred.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich testen, ob er wirklich wegen mir so reagiert hat und habe mich nur in Boxershorts raus in die Sonne gelegt" fuhr James fort.

„Und? Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Fred neugierig.

„Ja, hat es. Danach habe ich dann getestet, wie er auf Berührung reagiert."

„Was für Berührungen?", fragte Roxanne. Sie klang nicht halb so belustigt wie ihr Zwillingsbruder.

„Ganz unschuldige, scheinbar zufällige Berührungen, wie zum Beispiel eine Berührung an der Hand im Vorbeigehen", erklärte James.

„Und das hat funktioniert?", fragte Fred ungläubig.

„Ja, du hättest sehen müssen, wie Rot er beim Abendessen geworden ist. Mum dachte er wäre krank", gluckste James.

„James, ich weiß, dass du Malfoy nicht leiden kannst, aber musst du deshalb gleich so mit seinen Gefühlen spielen?", fragte Roxanne missbilligend.

„Ich spiele nicht mit seinen Gefühlen. Ich habe ihm schließlich nie vorgemacht er hätte eine Chance bei mir", verteidigte sich James.

„Und die ganzen Berührungen geben ihm nicht das Gefühl, dass da etwas sein könnte?", fragte sie scharf.

„Och komm Roxy, wir reden hier von Malfoy. Er findet mich vielleicht heiß, aber er ist ganz sicher kein verliebtes Schulmädchen, er kommt damit schon klar", sagte James.

„Ok, du musst wissen, was du tust, aber treib es bitte nicht zu weit", bat ihn Roxanne.

„Krieg dich wieder ein Roxanne, es ist doch nur ein bisschen Spaß", schlug sich Fred auf James Seite.

Roxanne gab auf und wechselte das Thema.

„Kommst du uns denn trotzdem noch für ein paar Tage besuchen?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich. Ich würde euch doch nicht wegen Malfoy hängen lassen, egal wie viel Spaß es macht ihn zu ärgern", versicherte ihr James.

„Weißt du schon wann?" wollte Fred wissen.

„Meint ihr ich könnte heute direkt hier bleiben?", fragte James.

„Klar, wenn Tante Ginny nichts dagegen hat", meinte Roxanne.

„Ok, ich frag sie gleich mal. Kann ich sie von der Wohnung über dem Laden aus Flohen?"

„Klar. Du weißt, dass im Moment niemand dort wohnt", erinnerte ihn Fred.

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass eure Eltern nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich für ein, zwei Tage bei euch bleibe?"

„Quatsch, du kennst doch Mum und Dad. Die haben so gut wie nie was dagegen. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, kann ich Dad schnell fragen", bot Roxanne an.

„Ok, Fred und ich gehen hoch und flohen Mum und du fragst Onkel George, einverstanden?", schlug James vor.

Fred und Roxanne nickten zustimmend. Fred und James gingen die Treppe, die sich im Hinterzimmer befand, hinauf und betraten die kleine Wohnung in der George vor so vielen Jahren mit seinem Zwilling Fred gewohnt hatte. Sie stand schon seit vielen Jahren leer und war daher entsprechend staubig, aber der Kamin war immer noch ans Floh-Netzwerk angeschlossen.

Sie gingen zum Kamin, der sich in der Wohnküche befand. Außer der Wohnküche, bestand die Wohnung nur noch aus zwei Schlafzimmern und einem Badezimmer. Fred und Roxanne hatten vor nach ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts hier einzuziehen, bis sie sich von ihrem Gehalt etwas Besseres leisten konnten.

James nahm sich ein wenig Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. Er streckte seinen Kopf in die grünen Flammen und rief: „Potter Cottage". Glücklicherweise war seine Mutter gerade in der Küche und bemerkte ihn sofort.

„James, was gibt es? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie.

„Nein, nein, Mum. Alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich für ein oder zwei Tage bei Roxy und Fred bleiben kann", sagte James.

„Meinetwegen. Wenn George und Angelina nichts dagegen haben, kannst du für ein, zwei Tage da bleiben, aber nicht länger", willigte Ginny ein.

„Danke Mum", sagte James und strahlte sie breit grinsend an. Dann zog er den Kopf aus den Flammen und beendete das Gespräch.

Albus und Scorpius kehrten pünktlich nach Potter Cottage zurück. Scorpius war froh, als er erfuhr, dass James für ein paar Tage weg sein würde, er brauchte die Zeit, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, wie oft James ihn wie zufällig berührt hatte. Ihm war klar, dass James das mit Absicht gemacht haben musste, er war ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Die Frage war aber immer noch, warum James das tun würde.

Aber noch mehr beunruhigte ihn, wie sehr er auf dessen Berührungen reagierte. Er hatte am Abend zuvor beschlossen, James in Zukunft einfach zu ignorieren, aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Noch schlimmer war, dass er niemanden hatte, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Niemand wusste auch nur, dass er schwul war, er hatte es ja selbst gerade erst herausgefunden. Es viel ihm immer noch schwer es sich selbst einzugestehen, geschweige denn anderen, aber es ließ sich nicht länger leugnen.

Außerdem, wem würde er es denn erzählen? Der einzige, der im Moment greifbar war, war Albus. Aber Albus konnte er ja schlecht erzählen, dass er plötzlich schwul war und auf seinen Bruder stand, den er bis vor kurzem – eigentlich immer noch – nicht ausstehen konnte. Nein, keine gute Idee.

Wem dann? Sein anderer bester Freund und Cousin, Lucas? Nein, der konnte den Gryffindor fast genauso wenig leiden wie Scorpius und würde das ganz sicher nicht verstehen.

Seine Eltern? Ha! Denen war es schwer genug gefallen seine Freundschaft mit Albus zu akzeptieren. Wenn sie ihn nicht gleich enterben würden, weil er auf einen Jungen, statt auf ein Mädchen stand, dann vielleicht dafür, dass dieser Junge James Potter war. Nein, zu riskant.

Er musste allein damit klar kommen, und das würde er auch. Er würde James Potter einfach ignorieren und dann würden die Gefühle hoffentlich ganz schnell von selbst wieder verschwinden. Nur noch eineinhalb Wochen, dann wäre er wieder sicher in Hogwarts und konnte sich in die Kerker der Slytherins flüchten. Dort wäre er vor James sicher.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Albus und Scorpius verbrachten die Tage mit fliegen, Schach und Karten spielen, schwimmen im Teich, der sich auf dem Grundstück der Potters befand und dem heimlichen brauen von Zaubertränken. Wobei Scorpius beim brauen meistens nur zuschaute, während Albus seinen Spaß daran hatte. Niemand wusste so genau, von wem Albus diese Leidenschaft für das Brauen von Zaubertränken hatte. Harry sagte oft, er müsse es von seiner Großmutter Lily geerbt haben.

Dann war James wieder da und Scorpius Entschluss wurde auf die Probe gestellt. James schien in den zwei Tagen seiner Abwesenheit noch aggressiver geworden zu sein und dass Scorpius versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an. Seine Berührungen waren nicht mehr so unschuldig wie am Anfang und schienen auch nicht mehr so zufällig. Trotzdem achtete er immer noch darauf, dass seine Familie nichts davon mitbekam. Deshalb wich Scorpius Albus auch kaum noch von der Seite.

Trotzdem schaffte es James immer wieder Scorpius allein zu erwischen. Albus konnte schließlich nicht ständig an seiner Seite sein. So auch eines Abends, als Albus ihn gebeten hatte die Besen in den Schuppen zu bringen, während er seiner Mutter in der Küche half.

Er wollte gerade den Schuppen verlassen, als James in der Tür erschien und den Ausgang blockierte. Er trat auf Scorpius zu und drängte den zurückweichenden Jungen an die Wand. James hob die Hand und berührte Scorpius Wangen, die sich schon wieder rot gefärbt hatten.

„So oft, wie du in letzter Zeit in meiner Gegenwart errötest, könnte man glatt glauben, du hättest etwas für mich übrig", stichelte James.

„So oft, wie du mich in den letzten Tagen berührt hast, könnte man meinen du stehst auf mich", gab Scorpius wütend zurück.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte James mit heiserer Stimme und trat noch näher auf Scorpius zu.

Scorpius suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus seiner Lage, fand jedoch keinen. James hatte seine Hände links und rechts von seinem Kopf an der Wand platziert und ließ ihm keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Noch ehe Scorpius etwas erwidern konnte, beugte James sich vor und küsste ihn.

Scorpius erstarrte geschockt. Tatsächlich, war er so geschockt, dass er nicht einmal daran dachte James weg zu schubsen. James küsste ihn einfach weiter und immer noch benommen, erwiderte Scorpius schließlich den Kuss. Wie lange sie so dastanden und sich küssten, konnte keiner von beiden sagen.

„Scorpius! Wo bleibst du? Es gibt Abendessen!", ertönte plötzlich Albus Stimme.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander. Schnell drehte sich James um und verließ den Schuppen. Scorpius stand immer noch benommen da und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Seine Gedanken rasten. _Warum habe ich seinen Kuss erwidert? Warum habe ich ihn nicht einfach von mir gestoßen? Ich wollte ihn doch ignorieren! Ich wollte mich doch nicht auf ihn einlassen! Er spielt doch nur mit mir!_

Immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg ins Haus. Als er in die Küche kam, saßen die anderen schon alle am Tisch.

„Wo warst du so lange? Du solltest doch nur unsere Besen in den Schuppen bringen. Das kann doch unmöglich so lange gedauert haben", fragte Albus neugierig.

„Tut mir leid, dass ihr auf mich warten musstet. Ich bin draußen einfach noch ein bisschen rumgelaufen", selbst in seinen Ohren klang die Ausrede lahm, aber niemand fragte genauer nach.

Das Essen verlief wie immer, auch wenn Scorpius und James beide ruhiger waren als sonst, was aber niemandem aufzufallen schien. _Nur noch eine Woche_, versuchte sich Scorpius selbst Mut zu machen._ Dann bin ich James wieder los._


	4. Chapter 4

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 4**

James hatte keine Ahnung welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte Malfoy zu küssen. Ja, er hatte ihm unter die Nase reiben wollen, dass er bemerkt hatte, wie Scorpius auf ihn reagierte, aber so weit hatte er eigentlich nicht gehen wollen. Doch jetzt, wo er ihn einmal geküsst hatte, konnte er kaum noch an etwas anderes denken. Er wollte es wieder tun und mehr. Malfoy sah eben verboten gut aus, auch wenn er eine Schlange war.

_Warum sollte ich nicht ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm haben? Er hat sich jedenfalls nicht beschwert, als ich ihn eben geküsst habe_, dachte James.

Doch das war leichter gedacht als getan. Malfoy schien ihm, wie schon zuvor, die nächsten Tage auszuweichen. Wie eine Klette klebte er an Albus. Doch wie vorher, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. James war beharrlich und wartete geduldig auf seine Gelegenheit.

Die Gelegenheit kam einige Tage später. Albus hatte sich einen Magenvirus eingefangen und musste den Tag im Bett verbringen. Scorpius war alleine zum schwimmen in den Teich gegangen und James verlor keine Zeit ihm zu folgen.

„Hallo Malfoy", grüßte er ihn lässig.

„Potter", erwiderte Scorpius angespannt und versuchte aus dem Teich zu steigen, um James zu entkommen. Doch der ließ das nicht zu.

Wider fand Scorpius sich von James in die Ecke gedrängt wieder. Wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung presste sich James an Malfoys Körper und senkte den Kopf um ihn zu küssen. Zufrieden registrierte er, dass Malfoy es auch diesmal nicht schaffte sich zu wehren. Und dieses Mal blieb es nicht nur beim Küssen.

„Gib es zu Malfoy, du kannst mir einfach nicht widerstehen", grinste James, als sie beide wieder bei Atem waren.

„Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen, Potter und lass mich in Zukunft in Ruhe", sagte Scorpius. Es sollte wie ein Befehl klingen, aber es hörte sich mehr wie ein Flehen an.

„Warum? Wir könnten doch einfach ein wenig Spaß miteinander haben. Es hat dir doch gefallen, oder?", schlug James selbstbewusst vor.

Scorpius konnte es nicht leugnen. Ja, es hatte ihm gefallen. Sehr sogar, aber das würde er James bestimmt nicht unter die Nase reiben.

„Es ist egal ob es mir gefallen hat oder nicht. Ich habe nicht vor dein schmutziges kleines Geheimnis zu sein", spie Scorpius hervor.

„Du willst also, dass ich jedem hiervon erzähle? Reicht es, wenn es ganz Hogwarts erfährt oder willst du einen Artikel im Tagespropheten?", fragte James sarkastisch.

„Nein! Ich will, dass es überhaupt nichts zu erzählen gibt. Ich will, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt!", verlangte Scorpius erneut.

Scorpius versuchte wieder von James weg zu kommen, der immer noch sehr nah bei ihm stand und seine Selbstbeherrschung auf die Probe stellte. Er wollte ihn gleichzeitig schlagen und küssen. James nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Er küsste ihn.

„Morgen um Mitternacht hier draußen am Teich", raunte er ihm danach ins Ohr und ließ ihn dann allein.

Scorpius war fest entschlossen nicht hin zu gehen. Sollte Potter doch auf ihn warten bis er schwarz wurde. Am nächsten Abend ging er wie gewohnt mit Albus schlafen, aber so sehr er es auch versuchte, er schaffte es nicht einzuschlafen. Brummend wälzte er sich hin und her, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er ging nach draußen um sich die Beine zu vertreten und wie von selbst lenkten ihn seine Schritte zum Teich.

Es war schon eine viertel Stunde nach Mitternacht, aber James stand immer noch wartend am Teich. Scorpius verfluchte sein Pech, während James selbstgefällig grinste.

„Ich wusste du würdest kommen. Ich wusste du würdest mir nicht widerstehen können", grinste James.

Scorpius hätte ihm am liebsten das blöde Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen, aber trauriger Weise, musste er sich eingestehen, dass James Recht hatte. Er konnte ihm offensichtlich nicht widerstehen.

„Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein. Merlin weiß, dein Ego ist so schon groß genug", fauchte Scorpius deshalb nur.

James ignorierte seine Worte und begann stattdessen ihn zu küssen. Wie jedes Mal war Scorpius machtlos gegen James Verführungskunst und gab sich ganz den angenehmen Empfindungen hin.

Der erste September kam und Scorpius war froh, dass niemand etwas von seinen nächtlichen Eskapaden mitbekommen hatte, denn es war nicht bei der einen Nacht geblieben. Nach der ersten Nacht, hatten sie sich fast jede Nacht am See getroffen.

James und Scorpius waren zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen. Ihre Beziehung war rein körperlich, niemand sollte davon erfahren und sie konnten es jederzeit beenden. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Gefühle, nur Sex.

Um acht Uhr morgens wurden James, Albus, Scorpius und Lily von Ginny geweckt. Die am Abend zuvor gepackten Koffer wurden von Harry ins Auto geladen, während sich die Hogwartsschüler darum stritten, wer zuerst ins Bad durfte. Das Frühstück verlief hektisch, weil sie trotz allem mal wieder spät dran waren. Sie schafften es um zehn nach neun loszufahren, nur zehn Minuten später als geplant.

Als sie in Kings Cross ankamen hatten sie noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit, bevor der Hogwartsexpress abfahren würde. Sie gingen immer zu zweit durch die Mauer zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Zuerst James und Lily, dann Albus und Scorpius und zuletzt Harry und Ginny. Auf Gleis 9 3/4 trafen sie die anderen Weasleys, allen voran Ron und Hermine mit Rose und Hugo. James lief sofort hinüber zu Fred und Roxanne. Scorpius dagegn hielt sich etwas abseits, die meisten Weasleys – vor allem Ron – mochten ihn nicht besonders, weil er den Namen Malfoy trug.

Schnell verabschiedete er sich von Mr. und Mrs. Potter, dankte ihnen für ihre Gastfreundlichkeit und suchte sich ein freies Abteil. Einige Minuten später gesellten sich Albus und Rose zu ihm. Zehn Minuten vor Abfahrt traten noch zwei weitere Personen ins Abteil. Lucas Zabini und seine ein Jahr jüngere Schwester Seline, die ebenfalls in Slytherin waren.

Um elf Uhr, als der Zug los fuhr, verabschiedeten sich Scorpius und Rose, da sie ins Vertrauensschülerabteil mussten, versprachen aber, später wieder zu kommen.

„Und, was haben verpasst, während wir weg waren?", fragte Rose, als sie zurückkam.

„Nichts besonderes", erwiderte Albus.

„Nichts, außer dem flirten der beiden", flüsterte Lucas ihr zu und nickte zu Albus und Seline hinüber, die schon wieder ins Gespräch vertieft waren. Rose kicherte und setzte sich neben Lucas. Scorpius setzte sich auf Lucas andere Seite, er hatte nicht vor Albus beim flirten zu stören.

„Wer sind die neuen Schulsprecher?", fragte Lucas.

„Frank Longbottom und Cassandra Clearwater", antwortete Scorpius.

„Und die Vertrauensschüler aus unserem Jahr?", fragte er weiter.

„Die Vertrauensschülerin von Slytherin ist Primrose Parkinson, der Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw ist Jacob Grey, von Gryffindor sind es Jason Creevey und Mary Webber und von Hufflepuff John Hamilton und Maisie McMillian", zählte Rose auf.

„Parkinson? Die eingebildete Kuh? Warum denn ausgerechnet die?", stöhnte Lucas.

„Naja, sie hat von den Mädchen in Slytherin die besten Noten, sie ist nicht so dumm wie sie aussieht", versuchte Rose zu erklären, obwohl man ihr ansah, dass auch sie mit der Wahl nicht glücklich war.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie mit Schach und Karten spielen. Kurz vor ihrer Ankunft in Hogsmeade zogen sie ihre Umhänge an und Rose und Scorpius mussten sich wieder von den anderen verabschieden, um das Aussteigen zu überwachen.

James hatte die Fahrt wie immer mit Fred, Roxanne, Alexander Wood und Alison Jordan verbracht. Alison und James waren ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler und waren anfangs zusammen mit Scorpius und Rose im Vertrauensschülerabteil gewesen. Natürlich hatten sich James und Scorpius nicht anmerken lassen, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Sie hatten sich wie immer hasserfüllt angefunkelt.

Alison war seit Ende letzten Schuljahres mit Fred zusammen. Roxanne hatte ein Auge auf Alex, den Hüter der Gryffindor Quidditch-Mannschaft, geworfen, hatte bis jetzt aber noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht ihn um ein Date zu bitten.

Als Scorpius, Rose, James und Alison mit ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler fertig waren, hatten ihre Freunde schon eine Kutsche zum Schloss genommen und die vier landeten zusammen in einer Kutsche. Rose machte das nichts aus, aber Scorpius war es unbehaglich. Was wenn jemand bemerkte, was zwischen ihm und James lief? Aber seine Sorgen waren unbegründet, allein der Gedanke war so absurd, dass niemand die winzigen Anzeichen bemerkte oder gar für das erkannte was sie waren. Niemand bemerkte das lüsterne Grinsen, das James Scorpius zuwarf oder wie Scorpius daraufhin errötete.

Als sie aus der Kutsche ausstiegen ging James absichtlich nah an Scorpius vorbei und flüsterte ihm zu: „Morgen, Raum der Wünsche, zehn Uhr". Scorpius versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und ging zum Eingang des Schlosses. In der Großen Halle verabschiedete er sich von Rose und machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch, während Rose zu dem der Ravenclaws ging.

Das Festessen verlief wie immer recht ereignislos. Die Erstklässler wurden in die Häuser eingeteilt, Schulleiterin McGonagall hielt eine kurze Rede und dann erschien das Essen. Anschließend gingen alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Scorpius musste, zusammen mit Parkinson, als Vertrauensschüler den Erstklässlern den Weg zeigen. Danach ging er sofort in seinen Schlafsaal, wo Albus und Lucas schon auf ihn warteten. Müde legten die drei sich sofort ins Bett und schliefen kurz darauf ein.

Auch James musste als Vertrauensschüler den Erstklässlern der Gryffindors den Weg zum Gryffindorturm zeigen. Er führte sie die vielen Treppen hinauf in den siebten Stock zu dem Portrait der Fetten Dame und nannte das Passwort: „Werwolf". Nachdem er ihnen den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle gewiesen hatte, ließ er sich neben Fred und Roxanne in einen Sessel am Kamin fallen. Am liebsten hätte er sich schon heute Nacht mit Malfoy getroffen, aber er wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Fred und Roxanne ihm auf die Schliche kamen. Roxanne würde ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn sie es wüsste.

Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten machten sich auch die drei auf in ihre Schlafsäle. Sie alle waren müde von der langen Fahrt. Schnell schlief James ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wälzte sich James um acht Uhr aus dem Bett, wusch sich, zog sich schnell seine Schuluniform an und lief zusammen mit Fred und Roxanne hinunter in die Große Halle um zu Frühstücken. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch, wo Professor Longbottom schon dabei war die Stundenpläne zu verteilen.

„Potter, Potter", murmelte er vor sich hin, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach James. „Ah, James!", rief er aus, als er ihn gefunden hatte.

„Sie wollten Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik als UTZ-Kurse belegen, nicht wahr?", zählte er auf.

„Ja, Professor", bestätigte James.

„Nun, das ist alles in Ordnung, bis auf Zaubertränke. Es tut mir leid, James, aber ein Annehmbar reicht nicht aus um in diesen Kurs reinzukommen", informierte ihn Neville.

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht, Professor", erwiderte James etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass er nun nicht Auror wie sein Vater werden konnte.

„Hier, bitte sehr, dein Stundenplan", sagte Neville, nachdem er ihn mit seinem Zauberstab angetippt hatte, und reichte ihn James. Dann wandte er sich Fred zu.

„Mr. Weasley, Sie hatten sich für Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung und Zaubertränke eingetragen, richtig?"

„Ja, Professor Longbottom", antwortete Fred.

„Dann sehe ich bei Ihnen keine Probleme", sagte er, reichte Fred seinen Stundenplan und wandte sich Roxanne zu.

„Miss Weasley, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung, Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde?"

„Ja, Professor", stimmte sie zu.

„Ich fürchte ich kann Sie mit einem Annehmbar nicht in meinen Kurs lassen. aber Sie könnten stattdessen Muggelkunde belegen. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie dort ein Ohnegleichen bekommen", sagte Neville.

Roxanne nickte zustimmend und Professor Longbottom reichte ihr ihren neuen Stundenplan.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten gingen James, Fred und Roxanne gemeinsam zu VgddK, ihrer ersten Stunde. Ein Fach, das sie glücklicherweise alle belegten.

Auf der anderen Seite der Großen Halle saß Scorpius mit Albus, Lucas, Seline und Lysander am Tisch der Slytherins. Auch sie bekamen ihre Stundenpläne von ihrer Hauslehrerin ausgehändigt.

„Wir haben gleich als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke", freute sich Albus.

Lucas und Scorpius verdrehten die Augen, sagten aber nichts. Sie waren schon längst nicht mehr überrascht darüber, wie sehr Albus dieses Fach mochte. Seline schaute nun ebenfalls auf ihren Stundenplan.

„Wir haben als erstes Verwandlung bei Professor Turpin", sagte sie.

Also trennten sie sich nach dem Frühstück. Albus, Lucas und Scorpius gingen in die Kerker zu Zaubertränke und die beiden Viertklässler, Seline und Lysander, gingen zu Verwandlung.

Es war Scorpius ZAG-Jahr und das bekamen sie schon am ersten Tag deutlich zu spüren. Die Lehrer überhäuften sie geradezu mit Hausaufgaben und betonten immer wieder wie wichtig die ZAG-Prüfungen waren. Doch Scorpius konnte sich einfach nicht richtig auf den Unterrichtsstoff konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu James und ihr vereinbartes Treffen am Abend ab.

Albus und Lucas bemerkten seine geistige Abwesenheit, aber er wimmelte ihre neugierigen Fragen ab. Als der Unterricht beendet war, gingen sie gleich in die Bibliothek um ihren Berg an Hausaufgaben zu verkleinern, damit er nicht noch größer wurde. Nach dem Abendessen kehrten sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und spielten einige Runden Schach.

Verzweifelt überlegte Scorpius, wie er seinen Freunden entkommen konnte, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Es würde verdächtig aussehen, wenn er eine Viertelstunde vor Ausgangssperre den Gemeinschaftsraum verließe und dann ewig nicht wieder käme. Er wünschte sich er hätte einen Tarnumhang wie Albus.

Er hatte Glück. Um halb zehn gingen Albus und Lucas in ihren Schlafsaal und Scorpius blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum unter dem Vorwand er wolle noch ein wenig lernen.

Um viertel vor zehn machte er sich auf den Weg zum siebten Stock, wo sich der Raum der Wünsche befand. Glücklicherweise begann die Ausgangssperre erst um zehn, daher musste er sich keine Sorgen machen erwischt zu werden, außerdem war er jetzt ein Vertrauensschüler. Als er dort ankam war schon eine Tür erschienen. James wartete also schon auf ihn.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 5**

James saß im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass es halb zehn wurde. Fred und Roxanne, die bei ihm saßen und Hausaufgaben machten, warfen ihm immer wieder neugierige Blicke zu.

„Was ist los mit dir James? Hast du heute Abend noch ein heißes Date?", scherzte Fred.

_Mist! Was erzähl ich ihnen jetzt bloß? Ich kann ihnen ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen_, dachte James.

„Du hast mal wieder den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, du kennst mich einfach zu gut", scherzte James zurück, in der Hoffnung Fred würde nicht weiter fragen.

„Wirklich? Mit wem denn? Kennen wir ihn?", wollte nun Roxanne wissen.

_Mist! Mist! Mist!_, dachte James. _Wie komme ich aus der Nummer jetzt wieder raus?_

„Das darf ich euch leider nicht verraten. Er will gerne anonym bleiben", sagte James, so weit wie möglich an der Wahrheit bleibend. Roxanne konnte irgendwie immer erkennen wenn er log.

„Anonym? Heißt das, du willst uns nicht sagen wer es ist oder kennst du seinen Namen selbst nicht?", bohrte Fred weiter.

„Ich habe vielleicht viele One-Night-Stands, aber so weit, dass ich mit jemandem schlafe dessen Name ich nicht mal kenne, bin ich noch nicht", gab James empört zurück.

„Ok, ok, krieg dich wieder ein, das war doch nur ein Scherz", lachte Fred.

„Aber warum willst du uns nicht sagen, mit wem du dich triffst? Wir würden es niemandem erzählen, das weißt du doch", ließ Roxanne nicht locker.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, er will nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt. Ich muss los, bis später!"

Schnell flüchtete James aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, obwohl es noch nicht einmal halb zehn war. Er machte seinen Weg zum Raum der Wünsche und ging davor dreimal auf und ab. Dabei dachte er, _ich brauche einen Raum in dem ich mich mit Malfoy treffen kann, ich brauche einen Raum in dem ich mich mit Malfoy treffen kann, ich brauche einen Raum in dem ich mich mit Scorpius treffen kann._

Eine Tür erschien in der zuvor leeren Wand und James öffnete sie. Er trat in den Raum und sah sich neugierig um. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß, aber gemütlich. Der Boden war mit rotem Teppich belegt, die Wände hatten eine beige Farbe, an einer von ihnen prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin und um den Raum verteilt brannten Kerzen. Das einzige Möbelstück war ein riesiges Himmelbett mit roten Vorhängen und beigen Bettbezügen.

James war ein wenig überrascht über die fast schon romantische Atmosphäre, war aber froh darüber zum ersten Mal ein Bett zur Verfügung zu haben. Bei sich zu Hause hatten sie sich nicht getraut sich in seinem Zimmer zu treffen. Er sah auf seine Uhr und merkte, dass es gerade erst halb zehn war. Scorpius würde erst in einer halben Stunde kommen, wenn er überhaupt kam.

Gelangweilt holte James die Karte der Rumtreiber heraus und kontrollierte, ob Roxanne oder Fred ihm gefolgt waren. Glücklicherweise waren die beiden immer noch im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann suchte er nach dem Punkt, der mit Scorpius Malfoy beschriftet war. Er fand ihn wie erwartet im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Um viertel vor zehn bewegte sich der Punkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus und in Richtung des siebten Stocks. Schnell löschte James die Karte und stopfte sie zurück in seine Hosentasche.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Scorpius kam herein. Ein wenig zögerlich trat er ein und sah sich um, dann lächelte er verächtlich.

„Typisch Gryffindor, was ihr immer mit eurem Rot habt", spöttelte er.

„Als ob ihr Slytherins mit eurem Grün besser wärt", gab James genauso verächtlich zurück.

Dann trat er auf Malfoy zu und küsste ihn grob. Danach sprachen sie nicht mehr viel.

Eine Stunde später machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihre Schlafsäle. James begleitete Scorpius noch bis in die Kerker zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, damit er nicht erwischt wurde, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

Als er seinen Schlafsaal betrat, dachte er Fred würde schon schlafen, aber er hatte auf ihn gewartet. Und er wollte ganz offensichtlich Antworten.

„Du bist wieder da, dann kannst du mir ja jetzt die Fragen beantworten, vor denen du eben geflüchtet bist. Und du brauchst es gar nicht erst zu leugnen, es war offensichtlich, dass du nur so schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hast, weil du nicht antworten wolltest. Also erzähl!", forderte Fred.

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich dir seinen Namen nicht verraten kann. Ich habe es ihm versprochen", erwiderte James genervt.

„Na gut", gab Fred nach. „Ist es denn was Ernstes, oder wieder nur eine Eintagsfliege?", fragte er dann.

„Keine Eintagsfliege, aber auch nichts Ernstes. Wir haben nur ein bisschen Spaß zusammen", erklärte James.

Fred hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wie lange soll dieser Spaß dauern?", fragte er dann.

„Weiß nicht, so lange, bis es einem von uns langweilig wird, schätze ich", gab er zurück.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Und ich will immer noch wissen wer dieser mysteriöse Lover ist und ich werde es herausfinden, ob du willst oder nicht", drohte er.

„Nenn ihn bitte nicht meinen Lover", bat James und verzog das Gesicht. „Das hört sich so falsch an, mit Liebe hat das nämlich ganz sicher nichts zu tun", versicherte er.

„Wie soll ich deinen geheimnisvollen Freund denn sonst nennen?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Du sollst ihn gar nichts nennen. Mir wäre es am liebsten, wenn du vergisst, dass er überhaupt existiert", sagte James.

„Keine Chance. Ich will wissen was hier vor sich geht und ich bin mir sicher, Roxy wird mir helfen es herauszufinden." Fred klang entschlossen.

James gab es auf ihn davon abbringen zu wollen und legte sich in sein Bett. Einschlafen konnte er aber nicht. Er grübelte darüber nach, wie er sich mit Scorpius treffen konnte, ohne dass Fred und Roxanne ihm auf die Schliche kamen. Er hoffte nur Scorpius hatte mehr Glück als er beim Wegschleichen.

So vergingen die nächsten Wochen mit Hausaufgaben, Quidditchtraining und heimlichen Stelldicheins. James war in den letzten Wochen sehr vorsichtig gewesen, damit Fred und Roxanne nichts über Malfoy erfuhren. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet in Hogwarts schnell jemand anderen zu finden und Malfoy dann fallen zu lassen, wie er es zuvor mit anderen gemacht hatte, aber irgendwie schaffte Scorpius es sein Interesse zu halten.

Albus war, Merlin sei Dank, immer noch ahnungslos, dass sein Bruder und sein bester Freund sich hinter seinem Rücken trafen. Er hatte im Moment seine eigenen Beziehungsprobleme. Er hatte ein Auge auf Seline, Lucas kleine Schwester, geworfen und traute sich nicht es ihm zu beichten. Seline erwiderte sein Interesse offensichtlich aber keiner von beiden wagte sich den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Lucas dagegen wusste längst, dass es zwischen den Zweien knisterte und er hatte auch bemerkt, dass Scorpius sich des Öfteren davonschlich. Er beschloss es war Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu reden.

Albus, Scorpius, Seline und Lucas saßen an einem Samstag zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und arbeiteten an ihren Hausaufgaben. Albus und Seline schmachteten sich die ganze Zeit an, während Scorpius ständig auf die Uhr schaute. Lucas reichte es.

„Albus, Seline, warum sucht ihr euch nicht einfach die nächste freie Nische und küsst euch endlich! Und Scorpius, hör endlich auf die ganze Zeit auf die Uhr zu schauen und komm mit mir in den Schlafsaal, wir haben was zu bereden!", fauchte er seine Freunde und seine kleine Schwester an.

Die drei angesprochenen wurden rot und sahen betreten zu Boden. Dann schauten sich Albus und Seline verlegen an und grinsten. Albus reichte ihr seine Hand und zog sie vom Sofa, dann führte er sie in eine andere, weniger belebte Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und tat genau das, was ihr Bruder ihm gesagt hatte. Seline schien keine Einwände zu haben und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Scorpius dagegen folgte Lucas langsam hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Fünftklässler, innerlich mit sich schimpfend, weil er nicht vorsichtiger gewesen war. Er hoffte er konnte Lucas mit einer kleinen Notlüge abspeisen.

„Ok Scorpius, was ist los mit dir? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du dich seit Anfang des Schuljahres öfter wegschleichst. Ich habe zuerst nichts gesagt, weil es mich ja eigentlich nichts angeht, aber jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Wo gehst du ständig hin? Was machst du dort? Warum verheimlichst du uns etwas?", fragte er.

Scorpius wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht belügen und ihnen auch nichts verheimlichen, aber sie würden nicht verstehen was und warum er es machte. Merlin, er verstand es ja die halbe Zeit selbst nicht. Immer wieder hatte er versucht es zu beenden, einfach nicht mehr zu den heimlichen Treffen zu gehen, aber er schaffte es nicht. James war wie eine Droge für ihn. Verboten gut.

„Ich-Ich bin schwul", brachte er unter Mühe leise heraus. Er hatte beschlossen seinem Freund und Cousin wenigsten einen Teil der Wahrheit zu beichten.

Lucas war einen Moment sprachlos. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber nach einer Weile fing er sich wieder.

„Du triffst dich also mit jemandem? Hast du einen Freund?", fragte er dann neugierig.

„Nicht direkt. Ich treffe mich mit jemandem, aber wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir … experimentieren nur", sagte Scorpius und errötete.

„Wer ist es?", stellte Lucas dann die gefürchtete Frage.

„Du nimmst das alles ganz schon locker", bemerkte Scorpius um von der Frage abzulenken.

Lucas zuckte die Achseln. „Zugegeben, du hast mich ganz schön überrascht, aber ich bin nicht homophob. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du auf Jungs statt auf Mädchen stehst", erklärte Lucas.

Scorpius hätte Lucas in diesem Moment umarmen können, hielt sich aber zurück und schenkte ihm nur ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

„Ich bin froh zu wissen, dass wenigstens du nichts dagegen hast", sagte er.

„Warum hast du es Albus noch nicht erzählt? Du weißt doch, dass er nichts gegen schwule hat, sein Bruder hatte schließlich sein Coming Out schon vor zwei Jahren. Oder hast du es ihm schon erzählt?", fragte Lucas verwundert.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", gestand Scorpius.

„Aber warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte er. Er wusste schon, warum er es Albus nicht erzählte, aber den Grund konnte er Lucas nicht erklären. Es war zu gefährlich. Was wenn Albus von James Eskapaden hörte und eins und eins zusammenzählte? Nein, das Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen.

„Ok, zurück zum Thema. Mit wem triffst du dich ständig?" fragte Lucas.

Scorpius fluchte innerlich. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass niemand davon erfährt", benutzte er die gleiche Ausrede, die James Fred gegenüber benutzt hatte. Irgendwie stimmte es ja auch, keiner von beiden wollte, dass irgendjemand von ihrem Arrangement erfuhr.

„Warum? Will er nicht, dass jemand erfährt, dass er schwul ist oder schämt er sich für dich?", wollte Lucas nun leicht verärgert wissen.

„Er mag einfach nur gerne seine Privatsphäre. Du weißt, wie schnell sich Gerüchte in Hogwarts verbreiten. Außerdem bin ich auch nicht scharf darauf, dass die ganze Schule davon erfährt. Wer weiß wie meine Eltern darauf reagieren werden. Kannst du dir ihre Reaktion vorstellen?", versuchte er Lucas zu beruhigen.

„Ok, ich hab's verstanden", kam es von seinem Freund.

„Ich muss jetzt los, er wartet sicher schon auf mich. Bis später!", rief er und verließ erleichtert den Schlafsaal.

So vergingen weitere Wochen. Lucas stellte keine weiteren Fragen mehr, deckte aber Scorpius häufiges verschwinden. Albus und Seline waren so sehr miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie kaum etwas um sich herum mitbekamen. Dazu kamen für Albus noch die Unmengen an Hausaufgaben für die ZAG-Schüler und die Arbeit als Quidditch-Kapitän. Er wusste kaum wo ihm der Kopf stand und so war es kein Wunder, dass er nichts von Scorpius seltsamen Verhalten mitbekam.

James hatte ebenfalls eine Quidditch-Mannschaft zu trainieren und als es auf das erste Spiel – Gryffindor gegen Slytherin – zuging, hatten James und Scorpius immer weniger Zeit für ihre Treffen. Halloween kam und ging und es wurde draußen ungemütlich kalt. Trotzdem verbrachten die Quidditch-Mannschaften der Gryffindors und Slytherins viel Zeit draußen auf dem Quidditch-Feld um zu trainieren. Die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern war so stark wie eh und je und beide Mannschaften wollten unbedingt gewinnen. Zwischen James und Albus herrschte nicht nur Häuserrivalität, sondern auch Geschwisterrivalität. Es war eine geladene Atmosphäre.

Diese Spannung übertrug sich auch auf die nun seltenen Treffen von James und Scorpius. Sie stritten sich öfter und heftiger, auch außerhalb ihrer Treffen, wenn sie sich in den Gängen begegneten und gingen härter miteinander um, als gewöhnlich. Dennoch kam es keinem von beiden in den Sinn ihre geheimen Treffen zu beenden.

Fieberhaft erwarteten alle das Spiel, das am zweiten Wochenende im November stattfinden würde. James und Albus waren beide feste entschlossen zu gewinnen, und Scorpius wollte James beweisen, dass er mindestens ein ebenso guter Jäger war wie er.

* * *

**A/N: ****Wäre jemand an einer englischen Übersetzung interessiert?**


	6. Chapter 6

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 6**

Es war der zweite Samstag im November und das bedeutete das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Der Großteil der Schule war in den Ständen rund um das Quidditch-Feld versammelt und wartete gespannt auf den Beginn des Spiels.

„Herzlich Willkommen zum ersten Quidditch-Spiel der Saison. Ein mit Sicherheit heißes Duell zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Und ein Duell zwischen den beiden Söhnen des ehemaligen Starsuchers von Gryffindor, Harry Potter", ertönte die Stimme von Jarrod Jordan aus dem Mikrofon des Kommentators.

Die Menge tobte, bereit ihre jeweilige Mannschaft anzufeuern. Rose war eine der wenigen im Publikum, die sich für keine der Mannschaften entschieden hatten. Sie gehörte keinem der beiden Häuser an, sie war eine Ravenclaw, und konnte nicht zwischen ihren beiden Cousins entscheiden, also blieb sie neutral.

„Hier kommt das Team der Gryffindors: POTTER, WEASLEY, WOOD, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, WOOD UND POTTER! Applaus bitte!", rief Jordan.

„Und nein, ich habe mich nicht vertan und auch niemanden doppelt genannt. Die Mannschaft der Gryffindors besteht aus drei Weasleys, zwei Potters und zwei Woods", erklärte Jarrod Jordan.

„Und nun das Team der Slytherins! POTTER, MALFOY, FLINT, SCAMANDER, ZABINI, PUCEY UND FLINT! Applaus bitte!"

Die beiden Mannschaften standen sich nun auf dem Feld gegenüber und James und Albus traten aufeinander zu. Als Kapitäne schüttelten sie sich die Hand und bestiegen dann mit dem Rest ihrer Mannschaft ihre Besen. Auf Madam Hoochs Pfiff stießen sie sich vom Boden ab und stiegen in die Luft. James stürzte sich direkt in den Kampf um den Quaffel, genau wie Scorpius, während Albus höher stieg um nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Seine kleine Schwester Lily, die es geschafft hatte die Sucher-Position der Gryffindors zu ergattern, heftete sich an seine Fersen.

„Potter hat den Quaffel, aber da kommt Malfoy und macht ihm den Quaffel streitig. Jetzt schickt Zabini einen Klatscher in Potters Richtung, Potter weicht aus, lässt aber den Quaffel fallen. Malfoy ist zur Stelle und fängt den Quaffel", kommentierte Jordan.

„Malfoy jetzt auf dem Weg zu den Ringen der Gryffindors. Potter und Louis Weasley versuchen ihn in die Zange zu nehmen, aber er weicht geschickt aus. Fred Weasley schickt einen Klatscher in Malfoys Richtung, aber Zabini ist da um ihn abzuwehren, Malfoy wirft und TOR FÜR SLYTHERIN!"

Die Slytherins jubelten, während die Gryffindors stöhnten und buhten. Scorpius und Lucas gaben sich ein High-Five.

„Olivia Wood fängt den Quaffel und wirft ihn hinüber zu Weasley, Weasley weiter an Potter, Potter weicht Malfoy und Scamander aus, wirft, Flint kann ihn nicht halten und TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"

Diesmal jubelten die Gryffindors, während die Slytherins buhten und pfiffen. So ging das Spiel weiter, keine der Mannschaften konnte für lange die Oberhand behalten. Nach einer halben Stunde stand es 50 zu 60 für Gryffindor.

„Lily Potter scheint den Schnatz gesehen zu haben. Aber Albus Potter ist ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Pucey schickt einen Klatscher in Lily Potters Richtung und erntet dafür einen bösen Blick seines Kapitäns. Albus Potter scheint auch jetzt noch beschützerisch gegenüber seiner kleinen Schwester zu sein. Aber die Ablenkung war genug und der Schnatz ist wieder weg", ertönte Jarrod Jordans Kommentar.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde stand es 60 zu 80 für Gryffindor. Die Gryffindors jubelten nun ununterbrochen und feuerten ihre Mannschaft an. Auch die Slytherins waren nicht leise und feuerten ihre Mannschaft lautstark an.

„Albus Potter hat den Schnatz entdeckt und geht in den Sturzflug. Lily Potter folgt ihm dicht auf. Fred Weasley schlägt einen Klatscher in Albus Potters Richtung, doch jetzt zieht Lily Potter mit ihm gleich und gerät in die Schussbahn, Roxanne Weasley kann den Klatscher nicht mehr rechtzeitig abfangen und er trifft Lily Potter am Kopf. Sie rammt gegen Albus Potter und scheint das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Albus Potter gibt die Jagd nach dem Schnatz auf und bringt seine kleine Schwester sicher auf den Boden zu Professor Longbottom, der sie in den Krankenflügel bringen wird. Damit ist Gryffindor nun ohne Sucher", schallte es aus dem Mikrofon.

Wenige Minuten später fing Albus den Schnatz und das Spiel endete 90 zu 220 für Slytherin. Sobald das Spiel zu Ende war stürmten James, Albus, alle Weasleys und die Scamander-Brüder in den Krankenflügel um nach Lily zu sehen. James versäumte es dabei nicht Fred anzuschreien, weil er ihre eigene Sucherin, die auch noch seine kleine Schwester war, in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte.

„Wenn ich Albus mit einem Klatscher treffe, stört dich das nie", verteidigte sich Fred.

„Ja, aber Albus gehört ja auch zur gegnerischen Mannschaft und ich weiß, dass er das verkraften kann", meinte James ungerührt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich beleidigt oder geschmeichelt sein soll", sagte Albus trocken.

Sie kamen beim Krankenflügel an und wollten hineingehen, aber Victoire fing sie ab.

„Immer nur fünf Besucher auf einmal", ermahnte sie.

Die Schüler sahen sich an, um zu entscheiden, wer als erstes hinein durfte. Sie entschieden sich für James, Albus, Hugo, Lucy und Lorcan. James und Albus hatten als ihre Brüder natürlich den Vortritt und Hugo, Lucy und Lorcan waren Lilys beste Freunde.

Als sie den Krankenflügel betraten, sahen sie Lily auf einem der Betten liegen, den Kopf verbunden und offensichtlich immer noch bewusstlos. Victoire kam zu ihnen hinüber.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte James.

„Keine Sorge, in ein paar Tagen ist sie wieder völlig gesund. Sie hat nur eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, sonst nichts", versicherte ihnen Victoire.

„Danke Madam Lupin", sagte Lorcan leise.

Für die anderen war es seltsam Victoire mit Madam Lupin anzureden oder die Anrede auch nur zu hören, aber hier in der Schule war sie nicht ihre Cousine, sondern eine Autoritätsperson und musste auch so behandelt werden. Victoire nickte nur und ging zurück in ihr Büro.

Die fünf stellten sich um das Bett herum auf. James und Albus standen links und rechts von Lily und hielten jeweils eine ihrer Hände. Das war der Anblick, zu dem sie zehn Minuten später aufwachte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leicht desorientiert.

„Du wurdest von einem Klatscher am Kopf getroffen", erklärte ihr Lorcan.

„Oh", sagte sie nur und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Das erklärt die Kopfschmerzen."

„Wir haben verloren, oder?", fragte sie an James gewandt.

„Ja, aber das war nicht deine Schuld, du bist klasse geflogen Lily", versuchte James sie aufzumuntern.

„Wer hat mich mit dem Klatscher getroffen? Ich will mich mit einem Flederwicht-Fluch dafür bedanken", knurrte sie nun kampflustig.

James schaute ein wenig besorgt, während die anderen versuchten ihr Lachen zu verbergen. Lilys Flederwicht-Fluch war ebenso gefürchtet, wie der ihrer Mutter. Dennoch war er es, der ihr antwortete.

„Fred. Er wollte eigentlich Albus treffen, aber du bist genau in die Schusslinie geflogen und deshalb hast du ihn stattdessen abbekommen."

„Du meinst jemand aus meiner eigenen Mannschaft, meiner Familie, ist schuld, dass ich hier liege? Na der kann was erleben", drohte sie.

„Ich glaube jemand sollte ihn warnen", murmelte Hugo. Er wusste genau wie es war dem Zorn von Lily Potter, seiner besten Freundin und Cousine, ausgesetzt zu sein und es war alles andere als angenehm. Lily hatte das berühmte feurige Temperament der Weasleys geerbt.

Aber noch bevor Lily sich in einen Wutanfall hineinsteigern konnte, kam Victoire zurück aus ihrem Büro und scheuchte sie hinaus.

„Ihr könnt die nächsten fünf rein schicken", sagte sie, während sie Lily einige Tränke reichte. Lily nahm sie und verzog beim trinken das Gesicht, wegen dem widerlichen Geschmack.

James, Albus, Lorcan, Hugo und Lucy verließen den Krankenflügel, vor dem immer noch der Rest der Familie stand und wartete. Rose, Roxanne, Louis und Lysander betraten als nächstes den Krankenflügel. Fred wollte sich ihnen anschließen, aber James hielt ihn davon ab.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber sein lassen. Sie ist im Moment ziemlich sauer auf dich. Gib ihr ein wenig Zeit sich abzuregen, bevor du versuchst dich zu entschuldigen", riet er ihm.

Fred nahm sich James Warnung zu Herzen und ging mit James und Hugo hinauf zum Gryffindor-Turm. Dort herrschte eine recht trübe Stimmung, weil sie das Quidditch-Spiel verloren hatten. James hielt es nicht lange im ungewöhnlich ruhigen Gemeinschaftsraum aus und beschloss zu sehen, ob er Malfoy irgendwo finden konnte. Er konnte eine Ablenkung gut gebrauchen.

Er hatte Glück. Die Slytherin-Mannschaft hatte offensichtlich beschlossen in der Quidditch-Kabine auf ihren Kapitän zu warten. Sie waren ihren Sieg am feiern. James hoffte Scorpius abfangen zu können, wenn die anderen ins Schloss gingen. Er setzte sich auf die Tribüne und wartet.

Nur wenige Minuten später kam die Mannschaft mit Albus heraus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. James viel auf, dass Malfoy nicht bei ihnen war. Als die Slytherins außer Sichtweite waren, verließ er die Tribüne und betrat die Kabine der Slytherins. Wie er gehofft hatte, war Malfoy als einziger noch da. Er hörte, dass Malfoy noch unter der Dusche stand und beschloss, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Die Wochen flogen dahin. Draußen lag jetzt tiefer Schnee und es ging mit riesigen Schritten auf Weihnachten zu. Der zweite Hogsmeade-Ausflug stand vor der Tür und alle wollten die Chance nutzen ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe zu machen. Fred Weasley dagegen war mit seinen Gedanken schon bei einem anderen Feiertag.

„Hi Albus! Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Fred, als er ihn nach dem Unterricht in einem der Flure abfing.

„Klar, was gibt's?", wollte Albus wissen.

„Nicht hier", flüsterte Fred und schleifte ihn in einen der vielen leeren Klassenräume.

Albus hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Du bist doch gut in Zaubertränke, oder?"

„Ja, das weißt du doch", bestätigte Albus verwundert, worauf Fred hinauswollte.

„Hast du schon mal mit Zaubertränken experimentiert? Versucht was Eigenes zu erfinden?", fragte Fred weiter.

„Fred, was genau hast du vor?", verlangte Albus zu wissen. Er versuchte normalerweise sich aus den Streichen seines Bruders und den Zwillingen herauszuhalten.

„Ich habe etwas für Valentinstag geplant, aber ich kann keinen Zaubertrank finden, der genau das bewirkt, was ich gerne hätte. Wenn ich dir die Rezepturen zeige, die ich gefunden habe und die so ähnlich sind wie das, was ich will, könntest du daraus dann das machen, was ich brauche?", erklärte Fred seine Idee.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich experimentiere manchmal mit Zaubertränken, aber ich habe noch nie versucht etwas ganz Neues zu erfinden. Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine Herausforderung. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich den Zaubertrank rechtzeitig fertig hätte.", überlegte Albus.

„Wirst du es versuchen?"

„Was genau soll der Zaubertrank denn bewirken und wofür genau brauchst du ihn?", hakte Albus nach.

„Ich will, dass jeder, der den Zaubertrank einnimmt, einen blauen Fleck – am besten in Form eines Herzens – auf der Stirn bekommt, der nur weggeht, wenn man denjenigen küsst, auf den man gerade steht. Ich finde, das würde Valentinstag eindeutig interessanter machen", erklärte Fred.

„Ok, aber warum ausgerechnet das? Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?", wollte Albus wissen.

„James trifft sich seit Anfang des Schuljahres mit jemandem und weigert sich uns zu sagen mit wem. Ich will endlich herausfinden wer es ist", beschwerte sich Fred.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das mit diesem Zaubertrank funktionieren wird. Anscheinend trifft er sich schon eine ganze Weile heimlich mit Mr. Unbekannt. Es dürfte nicht allzu schwer für ihn sein sich im Laufe des Tages für einen kurzen Kuss davon zu stehlen. Du wärst hinterher genau so schlau wie vorher", zeigte Albus ihm den Fehler in seinem Plan auf.

„Hm, könntest du noch etwas zu dem Zaubertrank hinzufügen? So was wie magische, unsichtbare Handschellen? Sobald man seinen Schwarm geküsst hat, muss man den Rest des Tages an seiner Seite verbringen, oder so was?", überlegte Fred.

„Ich kann's versuchen, aber eine Garantie kann ich dir dafür nicht geben. Außerdem, was ist mit den ganzen anderen Schülern? Was wenn, nur zum Beispiel, Roxanne auf Alex steht, aber Alex steht auf Rose, die aber nicht auf ihn, sondern Lysander abfährt. Ich könnte das ganze jetzt noch weiterspinnen. Dann würden dutzende von Leuten am Ende zusammenhängen. Kannst du dir das Chaos vorstellen?", bemerkte Albus.

„Ok, also auch nicht die beste Idee. Wie wäre es denn, wenn beim Abendessen der Name des geküssten auf der Stirn auftaucht? Dann werden wir wissen, wen James geküsst hat, ohne ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen zu müssen", schlug Fred vor.

„Das könnte funktionieren. Ok, ich versuche es. Ich mag Herausforderungen", grinste Albus.

„Klasse. Das hier bleibt aber unter uns. Du darfst niemandem, wirklich niemandem hiervon erzählen", ermahnte ihn Fred.

„Keine Sorge, ich halte dicht", versprach Albus.

„Danke Al! Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann", sagte Fred und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Albus stand noch eine Weile da, dann ging auch er zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. _Was habe ich mir da bloß eingebrockt_, dachte er.


	7. Chapter 7

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 7**

Es war das Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor Weihnachten, und die Geschäfte waren vollgepackt mit Schülern, die nach Weihnachtsgeschenken für ihre Freunde und Familie suchten. Die Wege waren tief verschneit, aber selbst das konnte die Hogwartsschüler nicht aufhalten. Albus hatte Seline auf ein Date eingeladen, weshalb Scorpius nur mit Lucas und Rose unterwegs war. Er kam sich vor wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und wünschte sich er könnte sich stattdessen mit James treffen.

_Moment, habe ich gerade ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich James Gesellschaft der meiner Freunde vorziehen würde? Ich sollte wirklich dringend mal meinen Kopf untersuchen lassen._

Lucas und Rose waren kein Paar, aber Scorpius konnte sehen, wie es zwischen den Zweien knisterte. Deshalb setzte er sich nach einer Weile von ihnen ab, unter dem Vorwand Weihnachtsgeschenke für sie kaufen zu wollen. Das war zwar nicht direkt gelogen, aber eben doch nur ein Vorwand um von ihnen weg zu kommen. Allein schlenderte er durch Hogsmeade und betrat nur hin und wieder ein Geschäft um ein Geschenk für jemanden zu kaufen.

Es standen nicht viele Leute auf seiner Liste. Nur seine Eltern, Lucas, dessen Eltern, Albus und Rose, vielleicht noch Lysander. Scorpius hatte überlegt, ob er auch James etwas schenken sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. James würde ihm sicher auch nichts schenken. Ihre Beziehung war immer noch rein körperlich.

James war nicht viel besser dran. Fred war mit seiner Freundin Alison unterwegs, Louis hatte Olivia Wood um ein Date gebeten und Roxanne und Alex waren heftig neben ihm miteinander am flirten. Nach einer Weile hielt auch er es nicht mehr aus und ging seiner eigenen Wege. Roxanne und Alexander schienen es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

So kam es, dass sich James und Scorpius vor dem Honigtopf, dem Süßigkeiten-Laden, über den Weg liefen.

„So allein Malfoy? Hat mein Bruder endlich erkannt, dass du kein guter Umgang bist?", konnte James es sich nicht verkneifen zu sticheln.

„So allein Potter? Konnte dich niemand aus deiner übergroßen Familie mehr ertragen?", gab Scorpius im gleichen Ton zurück.

„Fick dich, Malfoy", fluchte James wütend.

Scorpius trat auf ihn zu, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten.

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal, oder?", flüsterte er.

Dann trat er zurück, drehte sich um und ließ James verdutzt mitten auf der Straße stehen.

_Was war das gerade?_, wunderte sich James.

Ohne es zu merken, begann er Scorpius durch die Straßen zu folgen, immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken. Er folgte ihm bis zur Heulenden Hütte, wo Sorpius stehen blieb und scheinbar gedankenverloren zu der verfallenen Hütte schaute.

Scorpius hatte schnell gemerkt, dass er verfolgt wurde und seine Schritte absichtlich dorthin gelenkt um auf James zu warten. Nur noch wenige Schüler kamen hierher um sich die Hütte anzusehen und die Gefahr, dass ihnen hier jemand begegnete, war gering. Hier würden sie einigermaßen ungestört miteinander reden können.

„Was machst du hier? Du weißt, dass es hier nicht wirklich spukt", bemerkte James.

„Wenn ich glauben würde, dass es hier spukt, wäre ich nicht hier. Warum verfolgst du mich?", gab Scorpius zurück.

James ignorierte die Frage. Er wusste die Antwort selbst nicht. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er Scorpius gefolgt war, bis er ihn hier stehen sah.

„Warum bist du hier her gekommen?", wiederholte er seine vorherige Frage.

„Weil ich wissen wollte warum du mir hinterher läufst und wir hier ungestört reden können", erklärte Scorpius.

James hatte aber offensichtlich keine Lust zum reden. Er trat auf Scorpius zu und küsste ihn. Dann wisperte er ihm zu, „in einer halben Stunde im Raum der Wünsche", und ging schnell in Richtung Hogwarts davon. Scorpius schaute ihm eine Weile hinterher, bevor er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte. Niemand würde ihn in den nächsten Stunden vermissen.

Es war das Festessen vor Beginn der Ferien. Scorpius, die Potters und die Weasleys würden alle am nächsten Morgen mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Hause fahren. Die Schüler schnatterten alle aufgeregt mit ihren Freunden über ihre Pläne für die Ferien und selbst die Lehrer oben an ihrer Tafel schienen guter Stimmung zu sein. Die Halle war schon festlich dekoriert mit den obligatorischen zwölf Weihnachtsbäumen, allesamt wunderschön geschmückt. Mistelzweige hingen überall im Schloss und machten es für James und Louis, die der Schwarm vieler Schüler waren, schwer sich im Schloss zu bewegen.

Als das Festessen sich dem Ende zuneigte, stand Professor McGonagall auf, um eine kurze Ansprache zu halten.

„Wenn ihr mir bitte kurz zuhören würdet", begann sie und die Schüler verstummten.

„Viele von euch fahren Morgen früh für die Ferien nach Hause. Der Hogwartsexpress fährt um elf Uhr in Hogsmeade ab, bitte steht daher um zehn Uhr in der Eingangshalle mit eurem Gepäck bereit. Ich wünsche allen, die nach Hause fahren schon einmal erholsame Ferien und ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest."

„Desweiteren möchte ich bekannt geben, dass Madam Pomfrey nach den Ferien für eine Weile als Vertretung Für Madam Lupin aus dem Ruhestand zurückkommen wird. Wie ihr sicher wisst, erwartet Madam Lupin im Februar ihr erstes Kind und wird daher für den Rest des Schuljahres nicht in der Lage sein sich um den Krankenflügel zu kümmern. Sie wird aber voraussichtlich im nächsten Schuljahr wieder bei uns sein", verkündete sie.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte sie noch und setzte sich dann wieder auf ihren Platz. Sie wandte sich Professor Flitwick zu, der neben ihr saß und begann sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Die Schüler standen währenddessen von ihren Tischen auf und verließen die Halle um in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ein Großteil der Schülerschaft mit ihrem Gepäck in der Eingangshalle. Es war eng und laut, als alle versuchten ihre Freunde zu finden und sich von ihren Klassenkameraden zu verabschieden. Die Weasleys waren in dem Gewimmel leicht zu erkennen, dank ihrer überwiegend roten Haare, daher hatte Albus keine Schwierigkeiten den Rest seiner Familie zu finden. James, Albus, Louis und Hugo waren die einzigen, von denen die noch nach Hogwarts gingen, die keine roten Haare hatten.

Scorpius, Lucas und Seline schlossen sich Albus an und gemeinsam warteten sie auf die Kutschen, die sie zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade bringen würden. Als die Kutschen kamen, mussten sie sich aufteilen, da in eine Kutsche immer nur vier Personen passten. Albus, Lucas, Rose und Seline teilten sich eine Kutsche, James, Fred Roxanne und Louis weitere, Hugo, Lily und Lucy eine dritte. In denselben Gruppen suchten sie sich auch ihre Abteile im Zug und Scorpius und James sahen sich erst am Bahnhof Kings Cross in London wieder.

Im Bahnhof Kings Cross wurden die Hogwarts-Schüler von ihren Eltern abgeholt. Obwohl Albus und Scorpius seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts befreundet waren, standen die Malfoys immer noch so weit wie möglich von den Weasleys und Potters entfernt. Draco und Harry nickten sich grüßend zu, aber das war auch schon alles.

Albus und Scorpius verabschiedeten sich und versprachen wie jedes Jahr sich über die Ferien zu schreiben. James ignorierte Scorpius, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen und Scorpius tat es ihm gleich. Die Malfoys apparierten von Gleis 9 ¾, während Harry seine Familie mit dem Auto nach Hause fuhr.

Die Ferien waren wie immer ein herrliches Chaos in der Weasley-Familie. Nana Molly bestand immer noch darauf Weihnachten mit der ganzen Familie im Fuchsbau zu feiern und dort ging es immer mehr als Lebhaft zu.

Molly war dieses Jahr besonders Aufgeregt, weil sie sich auf ihr erster Urenkelchen freute und hatte ganze Berge an Babykleidung und Deckchen für Victoire, die jetzt im siebten Monat war, gestrickt. Auch vom Rest der Familie bekamen Victoire und Teddy hauptsächlich Dinge für ihr Kind geschenkt. Strampelanzüge, einen Kinderwagen, Bücher mit Erziehungstipps (von Percy), und vieles mehr.

Nach dem Auspacken der Geschenke gab es ein riesiges Festessen, das natürlich von Molly gekocht wurde. Sie weigerte sich die Hilfe ihrer Tochter oder Schwiegertöchter anzunehmen. Das Wohnzimmer und der Esstisch mussten mit Ausdehnungszaubern belegt werden, damit alle Platz hatten.

Als das Essen beendet war, schlich Albus sich heimlich davon in eines der oberen Zimmer. Seit Fred ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, arbeitete er fast jede freie Minute an dem Zaubertrank. Er hatte die nötigen Zutaten in Hogsmeade besorgt und wollte nun mit den ersten Versuchen beginnen. Wie erwartet war es keine leichte Aufgabe und er würde einige Enttäuschungen und Fehlschläge hinnehmen müssen, bevor er die Richtige Lösung fand. Aber er war fest entschlossen den gewünschten Zaubertrank zu brauen.

Bei dem ganzen Trubel war seine Abwesenheit nicht weiter aufgefallen und als er pünktlich zum Kuchenessen wieder auftauchte, nahm niemand davon Notiz. Müde und bis zum Bersten vollgestopft mit Nana Mollys gutem Essen, machte sich die Familie schließlich am Abend wieder auf den Heimweg.

Albus verbrachte fast die ganzen nächsten Tage mit Brauen in seinem Zimmer. Es war nicht das erste Mal und so wunderte sich niemand, dass er sein Zimmer kaum verließ. Er hatte Scorpius sein Weihnachtsgeschenk – ein Buch über Animagi – am zweiten Weihnachtsmorgen geschickt und am selben Tag eines von ihm erhalten – neue Zaubertrankzutaten. Mit dem Geschenk kam wie versprochen ein Brief.

_Hi Al!_

_Ich hoffe du hast schöne Ferien und verbringst nicht deine ganze Zeit mit Brauen in deinem Zimmer. Hier ist alles wie immer. Wir hatten ein langweiliges Weihnachtsessen mit Tante Daphne, Onkel Blaise, Lucas und Seline. Ohne die beiden wäre ich wohl vor Langeweile gestorben. _

_Vater hat Onkel Blaise sein Mitgefühl ausgedrückt, dass er anscheinend einen Sohn von Harry Potter als Schwiegersohn bekommt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Vater immer noch an seinen alten Vorurteilen festhält. Wenigstens hat er aufgehört mich zu bitten mir andere Freunde suchen. Du brauchst dir aber wegen Onkel Blaise keine Sorgen machen, er scheint nichts gegen dich als Schwiegersohn zu haben. Sein Kommentar war: „Wenigstens ist er ein Slytherin"._

_Mutter ist mal wieder eine riesige Party für Silvester am organisieren, wahrscheinlich wird sie euch auch einladen. Das ist mein einziger Lichtblick, du weißt wie sehr ich diese Partys hasse._

_Bis bald_

_Scorpius_

Albus hatte ein wenig gelacht, als er den Brief las, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen sich wegen Selines Vater Sorgen zu machen. Er hoffte, dass das gefürchtete Treffen mit den Eltern erst in ferner Zukunft stattfinden würde. Die Chance, dass Seline ihn ihren Eltern bei dieser Silvesterparty vorstellen wollte, war jedoch sehr hoch. Schnell hatte er sich daran gemacht eine Antwort zu verfassen.

_Hey Scor,_

_gut zu wissen, dass du Weihnachten heil überstanden hast und nicht vor Langeweile gestorben bist. Ich werde mich bei Lucas und Seline bedanken müssen, ich würde mir nur ungern einen neuen besten Freund suchen müssen._

_Danke übrigens für die Zaubertrankzutaten, die kann ich gut gebrauchen. Ich bin im Moment dabei etwas Neues auszuprobieren, aber es klappt noch nicht so, wie ich es gerne hätte._

_Meine Eltern werden wahrscheinlich zu eurer Party kommen, wenn auch nur aus Höflichkeit, und mich natürlich mitschleppen. Aber ich opfere mich ja gerne, wenn das bedeutet den Abend für dich erträglicher zu machen. Ich hoffe nur, Seline wird noch ein wenig damit warten mich ihren Eltern vorzustellen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Albus_

Er hatte auch noch einen Brief an Seline geschrieben, den er zusammen mit ihrem und Lucas Geschenk abschickte.

James verbrachte seine Tage damit selbst bei eisiger Kälte draußen zu fliegen und sich neue Strategien für seine Quidditch-Mannschaft auszudenken, die er nach den Ferien ausprobieren wollte. Nach der Niederlage gegen Slytherin wollte er die nächsten zwei Spiele gewinnen, um noch eine Chance auf den Quidditchpokal zu haben.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen vermisste er Scorpius. _Nein, ich vermisse nicht Malfoy, sondern nur unsere Treffen, den Sex, mehr nicht_, versicherte er sich selbst. Dennoch sehnte er sich danach Malfoy wieder zu sehen und wünschte sich das Ende der Ferien herbei, etwas was ihm bis jetzt noch nie passiert war.

Scorpius ging es nicht besser. Er freute sich über die Geschenke, die er von Albus, Lucas, Seline, seinen Eltern, Paten und Großeltern bekam, aber er langweilte sich schrecklich. Seine Mutter war damit beschäftigt ihre Silvesterparty zu planen, sein Vater verbrachte wie immer die meiste Zeit in seinem Büro und Lucas konnte ihn schließlich auch nicht jeden Tag besuchen kommen. Er war so gelangweilt, dass er sich wünschte er könne mit James streiten – oder mit ihm schlafen. _Die Langeweile treibt mich offensichtlich schon in den Wahnsinn, wenn ich mir wünsche Potter wäre hier_, dachte er schaudernd.

Normalerweise hasste er die Partys seiner Mutter, aber dieses Mal freute er sich regelrecht darauf. Sie war eine willkommene Abwechslung von der Langeweile, die ihn plagte. _Vielleicht treffe ich da sogar James_, schlich es sich in seine Gedanken.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 8**

Die Potters hatten tatsächlich eine Einladung von Astoria Malfoy zu ihrer Silvester-Party erhalten und mussten daher aus Höflichkeit teilnehmen, immerhin waren ihre Söhne miteinander befreundet. Lily, Albus und sogar James wurden gezwungen mitzugehen.

„Aber Mum, ich bin volljährig, du kannst mich nicht zwingen", beklagte sich James.

„Ich kann und ich werde", gab Ginny nur in dem Ton zurück, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Kann ich dann nicht wenigstens in meinen normalen Klamotten gehen?", jammerte James.

„Nein James, auf der Einladung stand klar und deutlich formelle Kleidung und das heißt bei den Malfoys, dass du einen Festumhang tragen musst und keine Muggelkleidung und schon gar keine Jeans!", rief Ginny wütend.

„Ich hasse Festumhänge", murmelte James leise zu sich selbst, um seine Mutter nicht noch mehr zu verärgern.

Er trug einen Dunkelroten Festumhang und hoffte die Gryffindor-Farbe würde die Malfoys ärgern. Das dunkle Rot stand ihm gut mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen und von Natur aus dunklem Teint. Albus dagegen trug Slytherin-Grün. Es brachte seine smaragdgrünen Augen gut zur Geltung. Harrys Festumhang war einfach schwarz, Lily trug einen Himmelblauen Umhang und Ginny war in einen dunkelblauen Umhang gekleidet.

Gemeinsam apparierten sie zu den Malfoys. James apparierte alleine, da er vor kurzem seine Prüfung bestanden hatte, während Albus von Harry und Lily von Ginny mitgenommen wurden. Sie landeten vor dem Tor des Hauses, das weit offen stand, traten hindurch und gingen die Auffahrt zur Eingangstür hinauf. An der Tür stand ein Hauself, der ihnen die Winterumhänge abnahm und ihnen den Weg zum Festsaal wies.

Als sie den Festsaal betraten, wurden sie sofort von Astoria Malfoy und Scorpius begrüßt. Draco hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund und nickte ihnen nur kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder anderen Gästen zuwandte. Astoria hatte scheinbar die ganze High Society der Zauberergemeinschaft eingeladen und die meisten waren ihrer Einladung gefolgt. Event-Managerin war ihr Beruf und sie hatte im Laufe der Jahre schon viele Feiern für das Ministerium organisiert. Sie organisierte auch private Feiern, wie Hochzeiten und Geburtstage.

Harry erspähte Kingsley Shacklebolt, den Minister, und ging mit Ginny zu ihm und seiner Frau hinüber, nachdem er Astoria angemessen begrüßt und für die Einladung gedankt hatte. Lily, Albus und James blieben etwas planlos am Eingang stehen, bis sie von Scorpius weiter in den Raum in eine Ecke geführt wurden, wo noch mehr Jugendliche in ihrem Alter standen.

Während sie durch die Menge gingen, vielen ihnen die vielen Hauselfen auf, die hin und her liefen und den Gästen Wein und Häppchen anboten. _Tante Hermine würde das gar nicht gefallen_, dachten James, Albus und Lily. In der Ecke angekommen, erkannten sie Lucas und Seline. Die anderen kannte James nur vom sehen.

„Lucas und Seline kennt ihr ja schon. Die übrigen sind Mai, Naomi, Namida und Christian Corner, Marigold und Gus Goyle und Euan und Maisie McMillian", stellte Scorpius vor, immer auf denjenigen zeigend, den er gerade vorstellte. Nur bei Naomi und Namida kam er kurz ins stocken, weil er die Zwillinge nicht auseinanderhalten konnte.

„Euch drei brauche ich sicher nicht vorstellen", meinte er dann.

James fühlte sich unwohl und fehl am Platz. In der ganzen Gruppe war kein einziger Gryffindor dabei. Die meisten waren Slytherins, die Zwillinge waren in Ravenclaw und drei waren Hufflepuffs. Er und Lily waren die einzigen Gryffindors. Da entdeckte er in der Menge Teddy und Victoire. Schnell verabschiedete er sich und ging zu ihnen hinüber. Lily folgte ihm, sie hatte sich offenbar ebenso fehl am Platz gefühlt wie er.

Albus blieb währenddessen pflichtschuldig bei seinem besten Freund, obwohl er auch gerne zu Teddy und Victoire hinübergegangen wäre.

„Was machen Teddy und Victoire hier?", fragte er Scorpius.

„Mutter meinte, sie müsste ihn einladen, weil er zur Familie gehört, genau wie Großtante Andromeda. Dass Großtante Andromeda und Großvater Lucius sich nicht wirklich verstehen, interessiert sie nicht. Sie hat sie trotzdem eingeladen, aber sie ist nicht gekommen, dabei hat Großmutter Narzissa so darauf gehofft", erzählte Scorpius.

„Ich dachte Andromeda und deine Großmutter reden längst wieder miteinander", sagte Albus verwirrt.

„Ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass alles vergeben und vergessen ist. Großtante Andromeda kommt nie hierher, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt", erklärte Scorpius.

Albus nickte nur und ließ das Thema fallen. Dann ging er zu Seline hinüber, um sie anständig zu begrüßen. Da sie von so vielen Leuten umgeben waren, konnte er ihr nur einen Kuss auf die Wange geben. Er freute sich zu sehen, dass sie die Kette trug, die er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Da nahm sie plötzlich seine Hand und begann ihn in Richtung ihrer Eltern zu ziehen. Hilfesuchend warf Albus einen Blick zurück, aber weder Scorpius noch Lucas schienen ihm helfen zu wollen.

„Papa, Mamma, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist mein Freund Albus Potter. Albus, das sind meine Eltern, Blaise und Daphne Zabini", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihn vor ihre Eltern gezerrt hatte.

Mr. Zabini hatte schwarze Haare, braune Augen, einen dunklen Teint, wie ihn viele Franzosen oder Italiener haben, und war groß und schlank gewachsen. Seine Frau Daphne, war die ältere Schwester von Astoria, war im Gegensatz zu ihr aber blond. Sie hatte jedoch die gleichen blauen Augen.

„Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen", brachte er nervös hervor.

„Gleichfalls", erwiderte Mr. Zabini nur und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Albus ergriff sie und schüttelte sie kurz. Obwohl er schon so lange mit Lucas befreundet war, hatte er seine Eltern noch nie kennen gelernt.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie sind der neue Quiddtich-Kapitän von Slytherin?", fragte Mr. Zabini.

„Ja, das stimmt, Sir", bestätigte Albus und wunderte sich worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Wollen Sie Profi-Spieler werden, oder haben Sie auch noch andere Interessen?", fragte Mr. Zabini weiter.

_Aha_, dachte Albus, _darauf will er also hinaus. Er will wissen, ob ich gut genug für seine Principessa bin._

„Mein Bruder James hat vor Profi-Spieler zu werden, aber ich würde lieber meinen Meister in Zaubertränke machen", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Zaubertränke? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte Ihr Vater nie viel für Zaubertränke übrig", bemerkte er mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Das stimmt, er behauptet immer ich hätte das Talent meiner Großmutter Lily geerbt", gab Albus zurück.

„Ah ja, ich erinnere mich, dass der alte Slughorn ständig Loblieder auf sie gesungen hat. Aber andererseits hat er auch geglaubt ihr Vater hätte Talent." Anscheinend konnte er sich den Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen.

„Mein Vater war nicht schlecht in Zaubertränke, er hat sich nur nie wirklich dafür interessiert. Ohne einen UZT in Zaubertränke, hätte er nicht Auror werden können", verteidigte Albus seinen Vater.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, alte Vorurteile sind schwer zu überwinden", lenkte Mr. Zabini ein.

„Ich glaube Lucas winkt uns, bis später Papa, Mamma!", unterbrach Seline und zerrte Albus weg von ihren Eltern zurück zu den anderen.

„Tut mir leid, dass er dich so ausgequetscht hat, aber ich wollte dich ihm unbedingt vorstellen. Er wird sich schon an dich gewöhnen, das verspreche ich dir", entschuldigte sich Seline für ihren Vater. Albus war nicht sicher, ob sie recht hatte, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Scorpius hatte grinsend zugesehen, wie sein bester Freund von seiner Freundin zu ihren Eltern geschleift wurde.

„Was ist so lustig Scorpy?", fragte ihn plötzlich eine zuckersüße Stimme.

Er drehte sich um und erblickte Primrose Parkinson, Merigolds Cousine. Sie musste gerade erst gekommen sein. Er musterte sie mit Abscheu. Er hasste es, wie sie ihn ‚Scorpy' nannte und sich bei jeder Gelegenheit an ihn klammerte.

„Hallo Prim, entschuldige mich bitte. Meine Mutter sucht mich", log er und machte sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub.

Am liebsten hätte er ihr gesagt, sie solle sich zum Teufel scheren, aber das hätte nur Ärger mit seinen Eltern gegeben. Sie bestanden darauf, dass er immer höflich zu ihr sein musste. Er ging in eines der Gästebadezimmer um sich für eine Weile dort zu verstecken. Als er nach zehn Minuten wieder herauskam, stand James vor ihm, lässig an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt.

„Hallo Malfoy, seit wann versteckst du dich vor kleinen Mädchen?", fragte James spöttisch.

„Parkinson ist kein kleines Mädchen, sie ist eine Harpyie. Und sie hat es auf mich abgesehen", Scorpius schauderte.

„Warum sagst du ihr dann nicht einfach sie soll zur Hölle fahren und dich in Ruhe lassen?", schlug James vor, als wäre es offensichtlich.

„Weil ich mir dann wieder einen Vortrag von meinen Eltern anhören darf, dass ich immer nett und höflich zu ihr sein muss und darauf habe ich keine Lust. Außerdem ignoriert sie sowas einfach. Parkinson hört nur was sie hören will", erklärte Scorpius missmutig.

„Was ist an ihr denn so schlimm?", wollte James neugierig wissen.

„Frag lieber, was an ihr nicht schlimm ist, das Mädel ist der reinste Horror. Sie nennt mich dauernd ‚Scorpy' mit dieser zuckersüßen Stimme von der es einem schlecht werden kann. Sie klammert sich dauernd an mich, bis ich das Gefühl habe von einer Teufelsschlinge umarmt zu werden und ihr Lachen jagt einem Gänsehaut über den Körper und das meine ich nicht im positiven Sinne", zählte Scorpius auf. Er hätte noch weitermachen können, aber das reichte erst mal.

„Ok, ok, ich hab's verstanden. Primrose Parkinson ist der reinste Horror. Soll ich dir helfen sie zu vergessen?" James stimme wurde auf einmal tiefer und verführerischer.

Scorpius konnte nur nicken und zusammen verschwanden sie in dem Badezimmer, aus dem Scorpius gerade erst herausgekommen war.

_Verdammt, warum kann ich die Finger nicht von ihm lassen?_, fragte sich James._ Und warum bei Merlin habe ich mich auch noch vorher mit ihm unterhalten? Ich kann ihn nicht mögen. Nein! Unmöglich! Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen, konnte ich nie und werde ich auch nie können. Genau! Wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, suche ich mir einen richtigen Freund._

Aber er musste zugeben, dass Scorpius an diesem Abend verboten gut ausgesehen hatte, in seinem silber-grauen Festumhang, der seine blau-grauen Augen schimmern ließ wie Eis. Er war nicht klein, aber nicht so groß wie James und nicht so kräftig gebaut, sondern schlank, mit dezenten Muskeln.

_Hör auf an ihn zu denken!_ Schalt er sich selbst.

Scorpius ging es nicht viel besser.

_Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen. Was, wenn uns jemand erwischt hätte? Und warum habe ich mich bei ihm wegen Parkinson ausgeheult? Weil er gefragt hat_, gab er sich selbst die Antwort. _Aber warum? Wir reden sonst nie, wir streiten uns höchstens oder werfen uns Beleidigungen an den Kopf._

Scorpius war verwirrt. War das nun gut oder schlecht? Nur ein Ausrutscher oder würden sie ab jetzt öfters miteinander reden? Wollte er überhaupt mit James reden? Fragen über Fragen, auf die Scorpius keine Antwort hatte.

Den restlichen Abend war er so mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er kaum etwas um sich herum mitbekam. Nicht einmal Primrose Parkinson, die sich wieder wie eine Klette an ihn geheftet hatte, konnte ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißen. Erst als sie ihn um Mitternacht versuchte zu küssen, riss er sich von ihr los und suchte das Weite.

Der Rest der Ferien verging schnell. Am 6. Januar ging es wieder mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück nach Hogwarts. James hatte seinen Entschluss sich einen richtigen Freund zu suchen, damit er Malfoy endlich ad acta legen konnte, nicht vergessen und ließ seine Augen beim Willkommensfest über die älteren Schüler schweifen. Leider landeten seine Augen immer wieder am Slytherin-Tisch, genauer gesagt bei Scorpius Malfoy. Genervt stöhnte er auf.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte ihn Fred, der neben ihm saß.

„Nichts", antwortete James schnell – zu schnell.

„Komm schon, es muss doch einen Grund geben, warum du hier rumstöhnst", sagte nun Roxanne von seiner anderen Seite.

James sah seine zwei besten Freunde an und seufzte erneut. Er konnte sie nicht länger anlügen, aber die Wahrheit wollte er ihnen auch nicht erzählen, also entschied er sich mal wieder für die halbe Wahrheit.

„Wisst ihr noch, als ich euch vor ein paar Monaten erzählt habe, dass ich mich mit jemandem treffe?", fragte er.

„Klar, wie könnten wir das vergessen. Du hast dich geweigert uns seinen Namen zu nennen. Hat er mit dir Schluss gemacht?", riet Fred.

„Nein! Ich wünschte er hätte, um ehrlich zu sein. Es sollte nur ein bisschen Spaß sein, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob das wirklich alles ist, was ich will", gestand er.

„Überrascht dich das? Du warst mit diesem Jungen länger zusammen, als mit irgendjemandem zuvor", meint Roxanne.

„Willst du uns nicht endlich verraten, um wen es hier geht?", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Nein, will ich nicht! Ich will ihn einfach nur vergessen", fauchte James.

„Aber warum denn? Wenn du ihn magst, kann es doch so schlimm nicht sein", sagte Roxanne vernünftig.

„Kann es. Ist es. Könnt ihr mir bitte helfen einen richtigen Freund zu finden?", flehte James.

„Ich finde immer noch, du solltest wenigstens mit ihm reden. Vielleicht mag er dich ja auch und traut sich nur nicht es dir zu sagen", beharrte Roxanne.

„Bitte?", flehte James.

„Klar helfen wir dir, auch wenn wir nicht mit dir einer Meinung sind", versicherte ihm Fred.

„Danke", sagte James und grinste.

Am Slytherintisch fand ein ähnliches Gespräch zwischen Lucas und Scorpius statt. Albus bekam glücklicherweise nichts davon mit – zu abgelenkt von Seline, um Lucas und Scorpius einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Was macht dein Mr. Unbekannt? Trefft ihr euch immer noch?", fragte Lucas neugierig.

„Ja, wir treffen uns noch", gab Scorpius zurück.

„Hat er dir was zu Weihnachten geschenkt?", wollte Lucas wissen.

„Nein und ich habe ihm auch nichts geschenkt. Nur zum Spaß – erinnerst du dich?", antwortete Scorpius.

„Ihr trefft euch seit fast einem halben Jahr, das hört sich nicht nach ‚nur ein bisschen Spaß' an", meinte Lucas.

„Ist es aber und zwischen uns könnte auch nie was anderes sein", fauchte Scorpius und damit war das Thema vorläufig erledigt.

Als James und Scorpius abends in ihren Betten lagen, nahmen sie sich beide fest vor es beim nächsten Treffen zu beenden.

* * *

**A/N: Das hier ist meine erste Geschichte, ich würde mich also über ein paar Reviews freuen.**


	9. Chapter 9

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 9**

Am ersten Tag nach den Weihnachtsferien quälte sich Scorpius um halb acht aus dem Bett, duschte, kämmte und trocknete seine Haare, warf seine Schuluniform über und ging mit Lucas zum Frühstück. Albus blieb immer bis zur letzten Minute liegen und kam oft erst in die Große Halle, wenn die meisten sie schon wieder verließen.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen Scorpius, Lucas und Albus in die Kerker der Slytherins. Scorpius und Lucas blieben im Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, während Albus in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwand um weiter an seinem Zaubertrank zu brauen. Nach einer Stunde eifrigen Schreibens brach Scorpius Federkiel und er ging in den Schlafsaal, um sich eine neue Feder zu holen.

„Hey Al, was braust du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", fragte er, als er zu seinem Koffer ging und eine brauchbare Feder suchte.

„Kann ich dir nicht verraten", murmelte Albus, während er innerlich zählte wie oft er umrührte.

„Warum kannst du mir nicht sagen, was du da braust? Ist es was Illegales?", wollte Scorpius wissen, der inzwischen eine Feder gefunden hatte und nun näher zu Albus trat.

„Mist!", fluchte Albus auf einmal. Er hatte sich von Scorpius ablenken lassen und vergessen zu zählen, während er rührte. Der Zaubertrank begann gefährlich zu blubbern und zu brodeln. Schnell trat Albus ein paar Schritte zurück. Scorpius dagegen war nicht schnell genug und bekam einen Teil des Zaubertrankes ab.

Ängstlich schaute Albus ihn an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Zaubertrank die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt hätte, wenn er ihn richtig gebraut hätte, aber nachdem er ihn Vermasselt hatte, war seine Wirkung unberechenbar.

„Ich sollte dich in den Krankenflügel bringen, falls der verkorkste Zaubertrank irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen hat", sagte Albus unsicher.

„Ratzeputz!", sagte Scorpius, den Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet, und die Reste des Zaubertranks verschwanden von seinem Körper und seiner Kleidung. „Nicht nötig, mir geht's gut. Alles noch heil. Wenn wir in den Krankenflügel gehen, bekommst du nur Ärger", wehrte Scorpius ab.

„Aber…", begann Albus.

„Nichts aber. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde in den Krankenflügel gehen, wenn ich anfange mich irgendwie komisch zu fühlen, aber nicht vorher", beharrte Scorpius. Er mochte den Krankenflügel nicht.

Widerstrebend gab Albus nach, er war wirklich nicht scharf darauf Ärger zu bekommen und jemandem erklären zu müssen, was er da versucht hatte zu brauen. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen um Scorpius. Er tröstete sich damit, dass die Zutaten, die er benutzt hatte, alle recht harmlos gewesen waren.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Scorpius den Schlafsaal und überließ es Albus die Schweinerei zu beseitigen. Mit seiner neuen Feder machte er sich erneut an seine Hausaufgaben, den Unfall mit dem Zaubertrank schon halb vergessen.

Als er später mit Albus, Lucas und Seline zum Abendessen in die Große Halle ging, kam ihnen James entgegen und steckte ihm heimlich und von den anderen unbemerkt einen Zettel zu. Scorpius ließ sich nichts anmerken und aß wie gewohnt mit seinen Freunden zu Abend. Erst später, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, holte er den Zettel hervor und las ihn.

_Mitternacht, selber Ort, JP_

Bei solchen Gelegenheiten, war Scorpius wirklich froh ein Vertrauensschüler zu sein. Niemand würde sich wundern, warum er nach Ausgangssperre noch außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums war, sondern einfach annehmen er müsse patrouillieren. Selbst die Lehrer konnten ihn nicht dafür bestrafen und heute war es sogar tatsächlich seine Aufgabe die Gänge zu patrouillieren.

So erweckte es keinen Verdacht, als er um halb elf den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Langsam machte er seine Runde, ohne dabei jemandem zu begegnen. Eine Stunde später machte er sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Diesmal war er vor James da und lief dreimal vor der Wand im siebten Stock auf und ab.

_Ich brauche einen Raum in dem ich mich mit James treffen kann, ich brauche einen Raum in dem ich mich mit James treffen kann, ich brauche einen Raum in dem ich mich mit James treffen kann._

Eine Tür erschien, er öffnete sie und trat ein. Diesmal war der Raum etwas größer. Neben dem großen Bett, gab es auch noch eine Couch vor dem Kamin. Der Boden war mit grünem statt mit rotem Teppich bedeckt und auch die Vorhänge des Bettes waren grün. Scorpius grinste zufrieden.

Einige Minuten später kam James in das Zimmer und schnaubte belustigt, als er den Farbwechsel bemerkte.

„Durch und durch ein Slytherin, was soll man anderes erwarten", bemerkte er, aber es klang nicht halb so verächtlich wie sonst.

„Du wusstest, worauf du dich mit mir einlässt", gab Scorpius nur zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, das dachte ich auch", murmelte James, allerdings so leise, dass Scorpius sich nicht sicher war, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

Dann zog er Scorpius zu sich heran und begann ihn überall zu küssen. Sie schafften es nicht bis zum Bett, sondern fielen zusammen auf das Sofa.

Als sie wieder angezogen waren, saßen sie zusammen auf der Couch und sahen sich an. James kratzte seinen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen und sprach als erster aus, was beide dachten.

„Wir müssen das hier beenden. Es geht schon viel zu lange. Das hier sollte nur eine kurze Sommeraffäre sein und jetzt ist es schon Januar. Wir müssen damit aufhören", es klang fast verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß, du hast Recht. Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage. Aber ja, es wäre das Beste, wenn das hier unser letztes Treffen wäre", stimmte Scorpius ihm mit schwerem Herzen zu.

James nickte nur und verließ schnell den Raum, bevor er schwach werden und einen Rückzieher machen konnte. Scorpius ließ noch einmal seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er ebenfalls den Raum zum letzten Mal verließ und ging zurück nach Slytherin.

Die nächsten Wochen waren Scorpius und James niedergeschlagen, aber beide versuchten es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. James begann wieder sich mit anderen Jungs zu verabreden, blieb aber mit keinem länger als ein paar Tage zusammen. Scorpius dagegen stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Er erledigte alle seine Hausaufgaben, bereitete sich auf die nächsten Stunden vor und trainierte Quidditch bis zum Umfallen.

Albus dagegen war ausgesprochen guter Laune. Er hatte es geschafft den Zaubertrank für Fred wie gewünscht vor dem 14. Februar fertigzustellen. Valentinstag würde dieses Jahr mit Sicherheit interessant werden.

Am Morgen des 14. Februars schlich sich Fred Weasley mit besagtem Zaubertrank in die Küche und überredete die Hauselfen ihm zu erlauben ihn in den Kürbissaft zu mischen. Die Schüler tranken fast alle Kürbissaft, während die Lehrer so gut wie alle Kaffee oder Tee zum Frühstück tranken. Es war perfekt.

„Was hast du gemacht?", wandte sich James sofort an Fred, als überall herzförmige blaue Flecken begannen auf den Stirnen der Schüler aufzutauchen. „Warum hast du mich nicht eingeweiht? Wir machen unsere Streiche doch immer zusammen!", beschwerte er sich.

„Mir hast du auch nichts gesagt!", beschwerte sich nun auch Roxanne.

„Tut mir leid, ihr zwei, aber ich wollte euch eben auch mal dran kriegen. Wenn ihr von meinem Plan gewusst hättet, hättet ihr nichts von dem Kürbissaft getrunken", erklärte er.

„Was muss man tun, um das Herz wieder los zu werden?", wollte Roxanne wissen.

„Wo hast du so einen Zaubertrank überhaupt her? Ich wusste nicht, dass so einer überhaupt existiert", fragte James.

„Von Albus. Er hat ihn extra für mich erfunden", verkündete Fred stolz.

„Albus? Albus hat dir geholfen?", kam es völlig fassungslos von James.

„Hallo-o! Wie bekomme ich das wieder weg?", fragte Roxanne genervt, dass die beiden sie einfach ignorierten.

„Du musst nur denjenigen küssen, auf den du stehst – also Alex. Jetzt geh ihn schon küssen und zeig den anderen, was sie tun müssen", forderte Fred sie auf.

Roxanne wurde ein wenig rot, was man bei ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe aber kaum erkennen konnte, tat aber wie Fred ihr gesagt hatte. Eine Minute später waren sie und Alex beide ihre Herzen los. Die Schüler, die einen Freund oder eine Freundin hatten folgten schnell ihrem Beispiel und waren ihre Herzen in den meisten Fällen ebenfalls schnell los. Interessant waren die Fälle, wo sich Paare küssten und nur eines oder keines der Herzen verschwand.

Alle, die mit niemandem zusammen waren, wurden nun etwas panisch. Niemand wollte den ganzen Tag mit einem herzförmigen blauen Fleck auf der Stirn rumlaufen. Einige versuchten einfach irgendjemanden zu küssen, aber das funktionierte natürlich nicht.

James hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht bewegt und war ein wenig blass. Sein momentaner Freund kam zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn, aber nur sein Herz verschwand, das von James blieb hartnäckig auf seiner Stirn. Die Schüler um ihn herum begannen zu flüstern. Abrupt stand er auf und verließ die Halle.

In einer Nische der Eingangshalle, nahe der Treppe zu den Kerkern, wartete er auf Scorpius. Er wusste, was er tun musste um das vermaledeite Herz los zu werden, aber er würde bestimmt niemanden dabei zusehen lassen. Als Scorpius an seiner Nische vorbei ging zog er ihn schnell herein. Scorpius sah ihn überrascht an, wehrte sich jedoch nicht. Schnell drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sah zufrieden zu, wie Scorpius Herz verschwand. Dann beschwor er einen Spiegel für sich selbst, um sicher zu gehen, dass seins ebenfalls verschwunden war. Kurz nickte er dem immer noch erstaunten Scorpius zu und ging zum Unterricht.

Als Scorpius vor dem Zaubertrankklassenraum auftauchte sah Albus ihn verblüfft an.

„Dein Herz ist ja schon weg", sagte er überrascht.

„Danke, das weiß ich selbst", grummelte Scorpius.

„Wen hast du geküsst?", wollte er wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte Scorpius unfreundlich.

Jetzt schaute Albus verwirrt und ein wenig beleidigt. Er hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit weiter nachzufragen, denn ihre Lehrerin für Zaubertränke öffnete die Tür und ließ sie ins Klassenzimmer. Albus war so in den Unterricht vertieft, dass er von dem geflüsterten Gespräch seiner Freunde nichts mitbekam.

„War es Mr. Unbekannt?", flüsterte Lucas Scorpius zu.

„Ja", gestand Scorpius.

„Ihr seid also doch noch zusammen?", fragte er weiter.

„Nein", gab Scorpius brüsk zurück.

„Aber du willst ihn immer noch", schlussfolgerte Lucas.

„Ja", seufzte Scorpius.

Beide wandten sich wieder dem Unterricht zu und sprachen die restliche Stunde kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Beim Mittagessen ging die Schulleiterin durch die Große Halle und sammelte alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder ein. Als sie alle in ihrem Büro versammelt waren, verkündete sie lächelnd:

„Ich habe soeben die Nachricht erhalten, dass ihre Madam Lupin gerade ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht hat. Sie haben die Erlaubnis, sie im Krankenflügel zu besuchen. Allerdings nicht alle auf einmal, bitte."

„Danke Professor McGonagall", riefen sie und stürmten sofort hinunter zum Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte und betraten ruhig den Raum. Victoire war jedoch nirgendwo zu sehen. Madam Pomfrey begrüßte sie und erklärte ihnen, dass Victoire in einem der Quarantäneräume liege, um mehr Privatsphäre zu haben. Dann bat sie sie im Hauptraum zu warten, während sie fragte, wer von ihnen als erstes hineindürfe.

Nach zwei Minuten kam sie wieder heraus und lächelte sie an.

„Wenn mir Mr. und Mr. Potter, Miss Potter und Mr. Louis Weasley bitte folgen würden", sagte sie dann.

James, Lily, Albus und Louis folgten ihr in Victoires Zimmer. Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Dominique und Andromeda waren bereits da. Victoire lag auf dem Bett und hielt ein kleines rosa Bündel im Arm. Teddy saß an ihrer Seite und sah die Beiden verliebt an.

„Hallo", sagten sie, als sie eintraten.

Harry und Ginny umarmten ihre Kinder zur Begrüßung, während Louis ebenfalls seine Familie begrüßte.

„Hallo!", Teddy strahlte sie an. „Darf ich euch eure Nichte Vénus Nymphadora Lupin vorstellen?", sagte Teddy stolz.

„'abt ihr schon Paten für sie ausgesucht?", fragte Fleur.

„Ja, haben wir Maman", sagte Victoire. „Dominique, möchtest du Vénus Patin sein?"

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, große Schwester", lachte Dominique und umarmte Victoire, soweit das mit dem Baby auf dem Arm möglich war.

„Und James als Pate?", fügte nun Teddy hinzu. Er hatte keine echten Geschwister, die er fragen konnte, aber Harrys Kinder waren für ihn wie jüngere Geschwister.

„Wirklich? Du willst, dass ich ihr Pate werde?", fragte James völlig überrascht und ein wenig überwältigt.

„Natürlich, kleiner Bruder. Wen würde ich sonst fragen?", lachte Teddy.

„Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt mit Louis gerechnet", gestand James verlegen.

„Keine Sorge, der kommt nächstes Mal dran", meinte Teddy.

„Nächstes Mal?", fragte Victoire

„Hast du mir nicht gesagt, du wolltest mindestens zwei Kinder?", fragte Teddy sie.

„Hm, ja, ich glaube, das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen", erwiderte sie.

„Willst du deine Patentochter mal halten?", fragte Teddy James um von dem Thema abzulenken.

James nickte etwas unsicher und Teddy legte sie ihm vorsichtig in die Arme. Jetzt wo er die Gelegenheit hatte betrachtete er sie genauer. Sie schien blonde Haare zu haben, die aber schon langsam begannen die Farbe zu wechseln. Ihre Augen waren ungewöhnlich. Das linke Auge war blau, während das Rechte grau war. Als er wieder auf ihre Haare sah, waren diese mehr Rosa als Blond. Sie schien wie ihr Vater ein Metamorphmagus zu sein.

Als er sie genug betrachtet hatte, gab er sie vorsichtig an Dominique weiter. Auch sie schaute ihre Patentochter hingerissen an. Für ein neugeborenes Baby war sie ungewöhnlich hübsch. Nachdem jeder die Kleine mal gehalten hatte, verließen James, Lily, Albus, Louis und Andromeda den Raum.

Rose, Hugo, Lucy, Fred und Roxanne hatten die ganze Zeit draußen im Krankenflügel gewartet und wollten nun endlich auch den neuesten Familienzuwachs kennen lernen. James, Albus, Lily und Louis beschlossen auf ihre Freunde zu warten und nahmen auf den Stühlen Platz, die die fünf gerade verlassen hatten.

* * *

**A/N: Warnung: mpreg in den folgenden Kapiteln!**


	10. Chapter 10

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 10**

Fred war froh, dass James noch da war, als er wieder aus Victoires Zimmer herauskam. Er musste mit James um 18 Uhr alleine irgendwo sein, sonst würde er ihm nie verzeihen. Um punkt 18 Uhr würde nämlich auf seiner Stirn der Name Desjenigen erscheinen, der seinen herzförmigen blauen Fleck zum Verschwinden gebracht hatte und nachdem James so verzweifelt versucht hatte seine Identität zu verheimlichen, konnte er es nicht die ganze Schule sehen lassen. James würde ihn umbringen.

Also schnappte er sich James, denn es war inzwischen drei Uhr Nachmittags und der Unterricht würde ohnehin bald zu Ende sein, und zerrte ihn zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Dort setzte er James auf sein Bett und machte sich daran die Tür mit Sprüchen zu verriegeln.

„Was wird das hier wenn's fertig ist?", fragte James irritiert.

„Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", meint Fred wage.

„Und wofür?", bohrte James nach.

„Ich muss dir was beichten", fing Fred an.

„Der Zaubertrank von heute Morgen hat noch eine andere Wirkung, die sich erst heute Abend zeigt. Dort wo vorher das Herz war, wird der Name der Person erscheinen, die es verschwinden lassen hat", erklärte er.

James starrte ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen. Dann fing er an loszubrüllen.

„Was zum Teufel ist das für eine Hirnrissige Idee? Hast du eine Ahnung, was du damit anrichten könntest? Und ich meine nicht nur mich! Was, wenn da noch andere sind die gute Gründe haben ihre Beziehungen oder ihren Schwarm geheim zu halten?! Was, wenn jemand meinen Namen auf _seiner_ Stirn sieht?!"

„Daran habe ich ehrlichgesagt nicht gedacht", gestand Fred kleinlaut.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so weit gehen würdest nur um herauszufinden, mit wem ich schlafe", meinte James bitter.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du so ein Geheimnis daraus machen musst, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, wenn jemand davon erfährt", sagte Fred immer noch verständnislos.

„Doch, kann es. Erstens weiß niemand, dass er schwul ist, er hat sich noch nicht geoutet. Zweitens wäre unsere Affäre ein Skandal epischen Ausmaßes und drittens, ist es längst vorbei. Es ist absolut unnötig jetzt noch die Pferde scheu zu machen", erklärte James, der sich langsam mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden schien.

„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, wer es ist? In zwei Stunden weiß ich es sowieso", fragte Fred hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein!"

Als Albus zurück in seinen Schlafsaal kam, sah er Scorpius auf seinem Bett liegen und eine Quidditch-Zeitschrift lesen.

„Hey Scor", sagte er, als er den Raum betrat und zu seinem eigenen Bett hinüberging.

„Hi Al, was wollte McGonagall von euch? Ist was passiert?", wollte Scorpius wissen.

„Nein, zumindest nichts schlimmes. Victoire hat heute Morgen ihr Baby bekommen und wir durften zu ihr um es uns anzuschauen und ihr zu gratulieren. James ist sogar Pate", erzählte Albus begeistert.

„Victoire hat ihr Kind? Cool! Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen? Weißt du den Namen?", fragte Scorpius wissbegierig.

„Ja, es ist ein kleines Mädchen namens Vénus Nymphadora Lupin und sie hat offensichtlich das Talent ihres Vaters geerbt ihr Aussehen zu verändern", berichtete Albus.

„Wirklich? Sie ist auch ein Metamorphmagus? Wie sah sie aus?", sprudelte Scorpius hervor. Er wollte alles über die kleine Tochter seines Cousins wissen. Er hoffte, er würde sie auch bald besuchen dürfen.

Als wir ankamen, hatte sie blonde Haare, aber als wir gegangen sind, waren sie rosa. Sie hat zwei verschiedenfarbige Augen, eins ist blau und das andere ist grau", beschrieb Albus, woran er sich erinnern konnte.

„Ich hoffe, ich kann sie auch bald besuchen", sagte Scorpius.

„Bestimmt. Victoire wohnt ja immer noch in Hogwarts, auch wenn sie im Moment nicht arbeitet", versicherte ihm Albus.

Albus zog ein Zaubertrankbuch hervor und legte sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett um zu lesen.

„Oh", viel es ihm plötzlich ein, „ich sollte dich wahrscheinlich warnen. Der Streich von heute Morgen, der mit den Herzen, da ist noch mehr. Um sechs Uhr, wenn das Abendessen anfängt, wird der Name von dem, den du geküsst hast, da auftauchen, wo vorher das Herz war", teilte Albus ihm mit.

Scorpius wurde schneeweiß und stürzte ins Badezimmer. Albus schaute ihm verwundert nach. Schnell warf Scorpius die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloss sie mit so vielen Zaubern, wie ihm einfielen. Dummerweise hatte er dabei nicht bemerkt, dass Lucas mit im Badezimmer war.

„Äh Scorpius, was machst du da?", fragte sein Cousin verdutzt.

Scorpius fuhr so schnell herum, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür knallte.

„L-Lucas, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen", stotterte er hervor.

„Offensichtlich. Erzählst du mir, was dich so in Panik versetzt hat?", fragte Lucas trocken.

„Albus hat mir erzählt, dass während dem Abendessen der Name von dem, den du geküsst hast da auftaucht, wo heute Morgen der herzförmige blaue Fleck war. Du weißt ich kann niemanden den Namen sehen lassen", jammerte Scorpius.

„Und jetzt willst du dich hier drinnen verbarrikadieren, bis der Name wieder verschwindet? Weißt du überhaupt wie lange das dauern wird?", wollte Lucas wissen.

„Ja, und wenn ich die ganze Nacht hier bleiben muss. Ich gehe da nicht raus, bevor der Name wieder weg ist", sagte Scorpius stur.

„Und was ist mit mir? Muss ich etwa mit dir hier drin bleiben?", fragte Lucas ungläubig.

Scorpius sah auf seine Uhr. 17 Uhr 57. Zu spät.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich ja raus gelassen, aber bis ich jetzt die Tür auf habe ist es zu spät. Du wirst mit mir hier bleiben müssen", sagte Scorpius entschuldigend aber nicht bereit seine Meinung zu ändern.

„Dann sehe ich aber den Namen", wies Lucas ihn darauf hin.

„Du könntest mir ja den Gefallen tun und mich nicht anschauen", meinte Scorpius.

„Nein, wenn ich schon mit dir hier festsitze, will ich auch was davon haben", weigerte sich Lucas.

In dem Moment schlug es 18 Uhr und Scorpius und Lucas Stirnen begannen zu kribbeln. Schnell schlug Scorpius seine Hand vor die Stirn, damit Lucas den Namen nicht lesen konnte. Dann sah er auf Lucas Stirn, der sich nicht die Mühe machte irgendwas zu verbergen.

_Rose Weasley_

„Du hast dich endlich getraut sie zu küssen?", fragte Scorpius.

Lucas errötete leicht und sah zu Boden.

„Naja, nicht direkt. Sie hat mich zuerst geküsst", gab er zu.

Scorpius lachte. „Hauptsache einer von euch hat es endlich getan. Wie ihr zwei ständig miteinander geflirtet habt, war echt nicht mehr mit anzusehen."

„Sagt der, der mit jemandem Schluss gemacht hat, obwohl er noch auf ihn steht", gab Lucas zurück.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest", fauchte Scorpius.

„Vielleicht hätte ich die, wenn du endlich deine Hand von der Stirn nehmen würdest", fauchte Lucas nun genervt zurück.

Er war die Geheimnistuerei seines Freundes leid und stürzte sich auf ihn. Er riss die Hand von Scorpius Stirn und las den Namen, während Scorpius vergeblich versuchte sich zu wehren.

_James Potter_

Lucas starrte, und starrte und starrte noch ein bisschen mehr. Seine Augen waren ungläubig geweitet und sein Mund hing offen. Eine ganze Weile lang brachte er keinen Ton heraus.

„Mund zu es zieht", keifte ihn Scorpius an, was ihn endlich aus seiner Erstarrung riss.

„Ok, damit habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet", brachte er hervor, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Das war der Sinn der Sache", bemerkte Scorpius wenig hilfreich.

„Albus rastet aus, wenn er davon erfährt", sagte Lucas immer noch fassungslos.

„Albus wird davon nichts erfahren. Es ist vorbei. Es gibt keinen Grund es ihm zu erzählen", meinte Scorpius.

„Aber-Aber ihr hasst euch! Seit wann stehst du auf ihn?", brach es endlich aus Lucas hervor.

Auf diese Frage hatte Scorpius die ganze Zeit gewartet.

„Seit dem Tag nach Albus Geburtstag", gab er widerwillig zu. „Ich habe ihn morgens nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad kommen sehen und er sah … heiß aus", gestand er mit roten Wangen.

„Und dann?", fragte Lucas weiter, nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich so genau wissen wollte.

„Danach hat er angefangen mit mir zu flirten, unauffällig natürlich. Zuerst waren es nur kleine scheinbar unschuldige Berührungen, aber mit der Zeit wurden sie immer weniger unschuldig, bis er mich eines Abends in die Enge getrieben und geküsst hat", erzählte er, immer noch mit brennenden Wangen, weiter.

„Und du hast dich einfach darauf eingelassen?", fragte Lucas ungläubig.

„Natürlich nicht!", rief Scorpius entrüstet. „Ich wusste, dass er nur mit mir spielt. Ich habe versucht ihn zu ignorieren und ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber er hat einfach nicht aufgegeben", erklärte Scorpius.

„Und am Ende hat er genau das bekommen, was er wollte", schloss Lucas. „Warum hast du dich darauf eingelassen?"

„Es fühlte sich gut an. Es war nur ein wenig Spaß. Ich dachte, es wäre nur für den Rest der Ferien, dass er sich in Hogwarts jemand anderen suchen und mich in Ruhe lassen würde." Scorpius zuckte die Schultern.

Lucas konnte nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln.

Weiter oben im Schloss, im Gryffindor-Turm, saßen James und Fred und führten eine ähnliche Unterhaltung.

„Komm schon, lass mich endlich sehen! Du kannst nicht ewig mit deiner Hand über der Stirn rumlaufen. Irgendwann sehe ich es sowieso", versuchte Fred James zu überzeugen.

„ Nein! Ich kann, und ich werde, du wirst schon sehen!", weigerte sich James entschlossen.

„Na gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Stupor!", sagte Fred und richtete schnell seinen Zauberstab auf James. James war so überrascht, dass er sich nicht verteidigen konnte und fiel von dem Schockzauber betäubt zu Boden.

Fred war schon zu weit gegangen um jetzt zu scheitern. Er musste einfach wissen, mit wem James sich getroffen hatte, dass er nicht einmal seinen besten Freunden von ihm erzählen wollte. Wegen wem würde sich James derart schämen? Oder versuchte er jemanden zu schützen, aber wovor?

Schnell ging er zu James hinüber und zog seine Hand von seiner Stirn. Er hatte gedacht, auf alles gefasst zu sein, aber was er dort las, schockte ihn.

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Für mehrere Minuten konnte er nur auf dem Boden sitzen und auf James Stirn starren. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber ganz sicher nicht damit. Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, richtete er erneut seinen Zauberstab auf James und sagte „Ennervate".

James wachte auf und schaute ihn unsicher an. Er hatte offensichtlich Angst vor Freds Reaktion.

„Malfoy, James? Wirklich? Malfoy?", fragte er fassungslos.

James stöhnte nur, setzte sich auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich dachte du hättest Roxy versprochen es nicht zu weit mit ihm zu treiben. Das hier scheint mir entschieden zu weit", meinte Fred.

„Können wir das Ganze bitte lassen? Es ist sowieso längst vorbei", bettelte James.

„Offensichtlich nicht, wenn du immer noch auf ihn stehst. Und versuch gar nicht erst es zu leugnen", sagte Fred. „Es steht dir buchstäblich auf die Stirn geschrieben."

„Hoffentlich hat Albus nicht meinen Namen auf Malfoys Stirn gesehen, das könnte ich ihm niemals erklären, er würde mir wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen", murmelte James.

„Albus ist nicht der einzige, dem du das erklären musst, ich hätte auch gerne eine Erklärung. Vorzugsweise jetzt", erinnerte ihn Fred.

„Du kennst den Anfang ja schon, ich wollte ihn einfach zur ein bisschen aufziehen", fing James an zu erklären.

„Und dann?"

„Du musst zugeben, Malfoy sieht gut aus, er ist recht attraktiv, solange er die Klappe hält", meinte James.

Fred verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, ich nehme an objektiv betrachtet könnte man Malfoy als gutaussehend bezeichnen", gab er widerstrebend zu.

„Und solange ich ihn küsse, kann er nicht reden", stellte James fest.

„Danke, auf das Bild hätte ich verzichten können", sagte Fred und verzog schaudernd das Gesicht. Er wollte sich seinen besten Freund wirklich nicht mit Malfoy zusammen vorstellen.

„Aber verstehst du jetzt, warum ich es beenden musste? Warum ich unbedingt jemand anderes finden wollte?", fragte James drängend.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin gäbe auf Dauer eine Katastrophe. Das sind zwei Dinge, die einfach nicht zusammen passen", meinte Fred.

James nickte nur, während er versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Fred Recht hatte.

„Versprichst du mir niemandem hiervon zu erzählen? Nicht einmal Roxanne?", bat er dann.

„Versprochen", grinste Fred. „Das hier wird unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben."

Unten im Schlafsaal der Slytherins, gab Lucas Scorpius das gleiche Versprechen. Niemand sonst würde von der Affäre zwischen James und Scorpius erfahren.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 11**

Scorpius war seit einigen Tagen unglaublich müde und erschöpft, dabei gab es dafür eigentlich gar keinen Grund. Er ging früh schlafen und kam morgens trotzdem kaum aus dem Bett. Mehr als einmal hätte er verschlafen, wenn Albus ihn nicht geweckt hätte. Außerdem konnte er morgens kein Frühstück mehr ertragen. Jeden Morgen, war ihm so flau im Magen, dass er sich nicht traute etwas zu essen. Wenigstens, hatte er sich bisher noch nicht übergeben müssen.

Trotzdem war Albus offensichtlich besorgt um ihn. Er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe wegen dem missratenen Zaubertrank.

„Scorpius, so geht das nicht weiter, du musst in den Krankenflügel!", verlangte Albus nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Nein, es ist nichts. In ein paar Tagen geht es bestimmt von selbst wieder weg", protestierte Scorpius. Er hasste den Krankenflügel und ging dort nur hin, wenn es sich absolut nicht vermeiden ließ.

„Oh nein! Das erzählst du mir jetzt schon seit Tagen. Was wenn es mit dem ruinierten Zaubertrank zu tun hat? Wer weiß, was der bei dir angerichtet haben könnte. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du zu Madam Pomfrey gehst, sobald du dich irgendwie komisch fühlst. Du kommst jetzt mit!", bestimmte Albus und zerrte einen immer noch protestierenden Scorpius hinter sich her zum Krankenflügel.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, was soll dieser Aufruhr?", fragte Madam Pomfrey ungehalten, als Albus den sich immer noch wehrenden Scorpius in den Krankenflügel zerrte.

„Scorpius fühlt sich seit ein paar Tagen nicht gut, aber er weigert sich hierher zu kommen und sich untersuchen zu lassen, deshalb habe ich ihn hierher geschleift", erklärte Albus.

„Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur ein wenig müde, das ist alles. Kein Grund Madam Pomfrey zu belästigen", protestierte Scorpius erneut.

„Ach ja? Und warum hast du dann die letzten Tage das Frühstück ausfallen lassen?", fragte Albus gereizt.

„Mr. Potter hat Recht, Sie hätten von selbst zu mir kommen sollen, wenn Sie sich nicht wohl fühlen", stimmte Madam Pomfrey ihm zu und bugsierte Scorpius entschlossen zu einem der Betten.

Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, stellte aber zuerst einmal einige Fragen.

„Sie sind also ungewöhnlich müde? Haben Sie ausreichend geschlafen?", begann sie ihre Befragung.

„Ja, sogar mehr als normalerweise, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem noch müde", antwortet Scorpius schicksalsergeben.

„Und was ist mit dem Frühstück? Es ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages, wissen Sie?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ich bekomme morgens einfach nichts hinunter. Mir ist irgendwie immer flau im Magen", antwortete Scorpius.

„Leiden Sie im Moment unter großem Stress? Schulisch oder privat?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", erwiderte Scorpius.

„Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden?", fragte sie dann.

„Nein."

„Ähm, Madam Pomfrey, vielleicht hat das überhaupt nichts hiermit zu tun, aber vor ein paar Wochen ist mir ein Zaubertrank misslungen und übergelaufen und Scorpius hat etwas davon abbekommen. Er schien keine Auswirkungen zu haben, deshalb hat Scorpius sich geweigert sofort zu ihnen zu kommen", gab Albus betreten zu.

„Hm, ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten", meinte Madam Pomfrey nur.

Dann begann sie Scorpius mit Diagnosesprüchen zu bombardieren. Es verging eine Weile und ihre Stirn runzelte sich immer mehr, bis auf einmal ein überraschter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht trat.

„In all meinen Jahren…", murmelte sie so leise, dass Albus und Scorpius sie kaum hörten.

„Mr. Potter, würden Sie mir freundlicherweise verraten, was Sie versucht haben zu brauen, als ihnen der Zaubertrank misslungen ist?", fragte sie dann.

„Ähm, erinnern Sie sich an den Streich vor ein paar Tagen?", wollte Albus wissen.

„Sie meinen am Valentinstag? Das war die Wirkung eines Zaubertranks den Sie gebraut haben? Der gleiche Trank, der Ihnen zuvor misslungen ist?", fragte sie.

„Ja, nein, ein Vorgänger davon. Jemand hatte mich gebeten den Trank dafür zu erfinden und ich war noch in der Experimentierphase, als mir das …Missgeschick passiert ist", erklärte Albus.

„Meine Symptome kommen also wirklich von Albus Zaubertrank?", vergewisserte sich Scorpius.

„Es scheint die einzig logische Erklärung für Ihren Zustand zu sein", antwortete Madam Pomfrey.

„Zustand? Was für ein Zustand?", fragte Scorpius jetzt fast schon ein wenig panisch.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich Ihnen das sagen soll. In all meinen Jahren hier ist mir so etwas noch nicht passiert", gestand sie.

„Madam Pomfrey, können Sie uns bitte einfach sagen, was los ist?", fragte Albus angespannt, von heftigen Schuldgefühlen geplagt.

„Nun gut. Allem Anschein nach, erwarten sie ein Kind, Mr. Malfoy. Normalerweise würde ich Ihnen gratulieren, aber ich nehme an, dass das hier ein Unfall ist und wirklich nicht in ihrer Absicht lag", verkündete Madam Pomfrey.

„W-w-was?", brachte Scorpius mit Mühe hervor, während Albus ihn einfach nur geschockt anschaute.

„Sie erwarten ein Kind, in etwa sieben Monaten, würde ich schätzen", wiederholte Madam Pomfrey.

„A-aber wie ist das möglich?", fragte Scorpius.

„Wie Sie wissen, ist es für Männer auf natürlichem Wege nicht möglich Kinder zu gebären, aber im Laufe der Zeit wurden Tränke entwickelt, die es homosexuellen Paaren ermöglichen Kinder zu bekommen", fing sie an zu erklären.

„Ich vermute, dass ihr Freund Mr. Potter versehentlich einen solchen Fruchtbarkeitstrank gebraut hat. Ich wage außerdem die Vermutung, dass sie kurze Zeit nach dem Zaubertrankunfall Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem anderen Schüler hatten, ist diese Annahme korrekt?", wollte sie wissen.

Scorpius konnte nur benommen nicken. Albus starrte ihn immer noch an, als habe er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Ich fürchte ich werde Ihre Eltern informieren müssen, Mr. Malfoy, da sie noch nicht volljährig sind", informierte ihn Madam Pomfrey dann. Das riss Scorpius aus seiner Benommenheit.

„Muss das sein?", fragte er verzweifelt. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie seine Eltern auf diese Neuigkeiten reagieren würden.

„Ja, ich fürchte, das muss sein. Professor McGonagall wird ebenfalls davon erfahren müssen, da es Auswirkungen auf ihre Ausbildung hier haben wird. Das heißt, wenn sie sich entscheiden das Kind zu behalten. Es gibt immer noch die Möglichkeit es abzutreiben oder zur Adoption freizugeben, aber darüber sollten wir zusammen mit ihren Eltern sprechen", sagte sie.

Scorpius nickte, immer noch zu überwältigt von den Ereignissen der letzten Minuten um etwas zu sagen.

„Gut. Ich gehe Ihre Eltern verständigen. Bitte warten Sie so lange hier", wies sie ihn an und verschwand in ihr Büro.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte nun Albus mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich hätte dich damals zwingen sollen hier her zu kommen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert." Er fühlte sich schuldig dafür, in welcher Lage sein Freund nun steckte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", versicherte Scorpius ihm. „Du hast mir gesagt ich solle mich untersuchen lassen, aber ich wollte nichts davon hören. Es ist meine eigene Schuld", sagte er bitter.

„Hast du wirklich einen Freund, von dem du mir nichts erzählt hast?", fragte Albus nun neugierig.

„Nein, wir haben uns nur ein paar Mal getroffen um zu experimentieren und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben", spielte Scorpius das ganze herunter.

„Warum hast du mir nicht wenigstens erzählt, dass du schwul bist? Oder bist du bi? Du weißt, dass mir das nichts ausmacht. James hat sich schon vor Jahren geoutet." Albus klang ein wenig verletzt.

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte es einfach noch für eine Weile für mich behalten", antwortete Scorpius ausweichend.

Madam Pomfrey kam zurück, mit Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy im Schlepptau.

„Hallo Scorpius, Mr. Potter", grüßte Draco knapp.

„Hallo mein Liebling, hallo Albus", grüßte Astoria sie freundlich.

„Hallo Vater, hallo Mutter."

„Guten Tag, Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy."

„Warum sind wir hier?", verlangte Draco zu wissen.

„Ist etwas mit Scorpius nicht in Ordnung?", fragte nun auch Astoria besorgt.

„Ähm, ich denke ich sollte jetzt gehen, bis später Scorpius", murmelte Albus und flüchtete aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich, Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy. Mit ihrem Sohn ist soweit alles in Ordnung…"

„Warum sind wir dann hier?", unterbrach Draco sie ungeduldig.

„Es gab wohl vor einer Weile einen Unfall mit einem verunglückten Zaubertrank und die Folgen blieben bis jetzt unentdeckt", begann Madam Pomfrey vorsichtig ihre Erklärung.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Astoria ängstlich.

„Wie gesagt, ihrem Sohn geht es soweit gut. Das Gebräu hatte keine negativen Auswirkungen auf seine Gesundheit, allerdings blieb es nicht ganz ohne Folgen", erklärte sie vorsichtig weiter.

„Und was für Folgen sollen das sein, die sich nicht negativ auf seine Gesundheit auswirken?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nach meiner Vermutung, muss der Trank sich in einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank verwandelt haben. Das allein, wäre kein Grund zur Besorgnis gewesen. Die Wirkung wäre innerhalb weniger Tage von alleine wieder verflogen, aber es scheint, dass ihr Sohn zu der Zeit in einer Beziehung war…"

„Wer ist das Mädchen?", knurrte Draco.

„Hören Sie auf mich ständig zu unterbrechen, Mr. Malfoy! Wie soll ich Ihnen die Situation erklären, wenn sie mich nicht zu Ende sprechen lassen?", wies Madam Pomfrey ihn verärgert zu Recht.

Scorpius hatte sich währenddessen verängstigt in seine Bettdecke verkrochen. Er wollte _wirklich _nicht dabei sein, wenn sein Vater die Wahrheit erfuhr.

„Verzeihung Madam Pomphrey, bitte fahren Sie fort", bat Draco.

„Nun, um es kurz zu machen, ihr Sohn ist schwanger", ließ Madam Pomfrey endlich die Bombe platzen.

Astoria wurde kreidebleich und Draco drehte sich wütend zu Scorpius um.

„Wer?", knurrte er hervor.

Scorpius schüttelte nur wie wild den Kopf. Auf keinen Fall würde er seinen Eltern sagen, dass er mit James Potter geschlafen hatte.

„Scorpius", sagte sein Vater drohend.

Doch Scorpius weigerte sich immer noch James Namen preis zu geben.

„War es Potter? War er deshalb eben mit dir hier?", wollte Draco nun wissen.

Scorpius Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sein Vater nach Potter fragte. Als er aber merkte, dass sein Vater Albus und nicht James meinte, beruhigte er sich schnell wieder.

„Nein, Albus war nur hier, weil ich mich geweigert habe hierher zu kommen, obwohl es mir nicht gut ging und er mich zwingen musste mich überhaupt untersuchen zu lassen", erklärte Scorpius.

„Du sagst mir sofort, mit wem du zusammen gewesen bist!", verlangte Draco.

„Nein!"

„Dann bist du ab sofort nicht mehr mein Sohn!", brüllte Draco und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Astoria begann zu schluchzen und ging zu Scorpius hinüber um ihn zu umarmen.

„Er meint das nicht ernst. Er wird sich wieder beruhigen. Ich werde mit ihm reden", versicherte sie ihm und folgte dann ihrem Mann hinaus aus dem Krankenflügel.

Scorpius vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen und weinte. Wie konnte alles nur so schief gelaufen sein?

_Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? James darf hiervon nie erfahren. Niemand darf es wissen. Aber ich brauche Hilfe. Und wo soll ich wohnen, wenn Vater mich wirklich verstoßen hat?_

Verzweifelt weinte Scorpius sich in den Schlaf.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, saß Albus auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt.

„Es ging mir schon mal besser", antwortete er mit vom weinen noch rauer Stimme.

„Wie haben deine Eltern reagiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Schlecht. Vater hat mich vor die Tür gesetzt", erzählte Scorpius und wieder traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„WAS! Warum?!", rief Albus empört.

„War wohl alles etwas viel auf einmal für ihn und als ich mich dann noch geweigert habe ihm den Namen von…von…den Namen zu nennen, hat es das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. Mutter hat versprochen sie redet mit ihm und dass er sich schon wieder beruhigt", sagte Scorpius und versuchte nicht zu schluchzen.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht, bestimmt beruhigt er sich wieder", versuchte Albus ihn zu trösten. „Warum hast du dich überhaupt geweigert den Namen des anderen Vaters nennen?"

„Weil ich nicht will, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt, auch_ er_ nicht, besonders _er_ nicht", erklärte Scorpius.

„Mir wirst du es also auch nicht verraten?", fragte Albus.

„Nein, niemandem. Dieses Geheimnis werde ich wenn möglich mit ins Grab nehmen", sagte Scorpius entschlossen.

„Aber warum?"

„Er würde ohnehin nichts mit mir, mit uns, zu tun haben wollen, er würde sich nur für uns schämen", schluchzte Scorpius, der die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen. Willst du nicht wenigstens mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden?", versuchte Albus ihm Mut zu machen.

„Nein!"

„Ok, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht. Ich komme später wieder und bringe dir deine Hausaufgaben, in Ordnung?", verabschiedete sich Albus.

Scorpius nickte nur und sah Albus hinterher, als er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Einige Minuten später, kam Madam Pomfrey mit einem Tablett voller Frühstück, bei dessen Anblick Scorpius schon wieder mulmig wurde, und einer Phiole mit einem Zaubertrank.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy. Trinken Sie das, es ist ein Trank gegen die Übelkeit. Ich werde ihnen mehr davon mitgeben, wenn ich Sie später entlasse."

Scorpius trank ihn widerspruchslos und fühlte sich gleich besser.

„Nun essen Sie bitte ihr Frühstück und danach werden wir uns unterhalten. Ich fürchte es gibt einiges zu klären", fuhr sie fort.

„Ja, Madam Pomfrey", antwortete Scorpius nur und begann zu essen.

Als Scorpius mit essen fertig war, kam Madam Pomfrey zurück, ließ das Tablett verschwinden und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Scorpius Bett.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, ob du das Kind behalten willst?", kam sie direkt zu Sache.

„Wenn ich es behalte, muss ich dann Hogwarts verlassen?", fragte Scorpius ängstlich.

„Nein, ich denke, da würde sich eine Lösung finden lassen. Welche Lösung das wäre, hängt allerdings von Professor McGonagall und den Schulräten ab", erklärte sie.

„Dann würde ich es gerne behalten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Wie Sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben, hat mein Vater mich gestern vor die Tür gesetzt und jetzt weiß ich nicht, wen ich überhaupt um Hilfe bitten kann", sagte Scorpius verzweifelt.

„Haben Sie sonst keine Familie, bei der Sie unterkommen könnten?", fragte ihn Madam Pomfrey.

„Nur Tante Daphne und Onkel Blaise – Lucas Eltern – und Teddy, ich meine Professor Lupin", zählte Scorpius auf.

„Na das wären doch schon mal zwei Möglichkeiten", meinte Madam Pomfrey betont munter.

„Wenn Sie das Kind bekommen, werden Sie außerdem eine Hebamme brauchen. Ich kann mich zwar während der Schwangerschaft um Sie kümmern, aber zur Hebamme bin ich nicht ausgebildet. Dafür werden wir ihnen jemand anderes suchen müssen", erklärte sie weiter.

„Kennen Sie eine, Madam Pomfrey?", fragte Scorpius nervös.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy. Wie es der Zufall will, hat Madam Lupin die nötige Ausbildung. Soll ich Professor und Madam Lupin einmal zu uns bitten?", schlug sie vor.

Scorpius überlegte eine Weile, aber es war wirklich die beste Lösung, die ihm einfiel, also willigte er ein. Madam Pomfrey würde ein Treffen mit Victoire und Teddy arrangieren.


	12. Chapter 12

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 12**

Scorpius war extrem aufgeregt. In wenigen Minuten würden Teddy und Victoire kommen um mit ihm zu reden. Wie würden Teddy und Victoire reagieren? Würden sie sich wirklich um ihn kümmern wollen? Schließlich waren sie erst vor ein paar Tagen selbst zum ersten Mal Eltern geworden. Bestimmt hatten sie keine Zeit sich auch noch um ihn zu kümmern.

„Hallo Scorpius", riss eine Stimme ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

Er blickte auf und sah Teddy und Victoire mit der kleinen Vénus im Arm in den Krankenflügel treten.

„Madam Pomfrey meinte du könntest unsere Unterstützung gebrauchen", fuhr Teddy fort.

„Hallo Teddy. Hallo Victoire. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch gerade jetzt mit meinen Problemen belästige", sagte Scorpius entschuldigend.

„Unsinn, du belästigst uns nicht. Meinem kleinen Cousin helfe ich doch gern", tat Teddy seine Entschuldigung ab.

„Hallo Scorpius, darf ich dir deine neue Cousine vorstellen? Das hier ist unsere kleine Vénus. Möchtest du sie mal halten?", fragte Victoire.

Scorpius lächelte immer noch etwas unsicher, ließ sich das Baby aber in die Arme legen.

„Hallo Vénus", begrüßte er sie leise.

„Also wobei können wir dir helfen?", fragte Teddy.

„Was hat Madam Pomfrey euch denn schon erzählt?", fragte Scorpius vorsichtig.

„Nicht viel, nur dass du in nächster Zeit ein wenig Hilfe brauchen wirst und deine Eltern dafür zu Zeit nicht in Frage kommen", antwortete Victoire. „Mehr konnte sie uns nicht sagen, wegen der Schweigeplicht, unter der alle Heiler stehen.

Scorpius nickte und überlegte, wie er ihnen seine missliche Lage am besten erklären könnte. Zu seinem Glück wurde er von Madam Pomfrey gerettet, als diese aus ihrem Büro kam.

„Ah, ihr seid schon da. Mr. Malfoy, möchten Sie es ihnen selbst erklären oder wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich das übernehme?", frage sie.

„Könnten Sie das bitte machen, Madam Pomfrey?", bat Scorpius leise.

„In Ordnung. Am besten führen wir dieses Gespräch in meinem Büro", meinte sie.

Teddy und Victoire folgten ihr daraufhin in ihr Büro und ließen Scorpius, immer noch mit der schlafenden Vénus auf dem Arm, allein. Sie sah wirklich süß aus in ihrem weißen Strampelanzug und den rosa Haaren, die langsam begannen sich zu locken. Er sah das Baby in seinem Arm an und fragte sich, ob so seine Zukunft aussah.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Victoire und Teddy mit Madam Pomfrey wieder aus ihrem Büro heraus. Vénus hatte glücklicherweise die ganze Zeit über geschlafen und die Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern gar nicht bemerkt.

„Wir würden dich gerne für die Sommerferien zu uns einladen, wenn du bis dahin immer noch nicht zu Hause bei deinen Eltern willkommen bist", sagte Teddy. „Bei uns bist du immer herzlich willkommen", versicherte er ihm.

„Und ich würde mich sehr gerne während deiner Schwangerschaft um dich kümmern. Ich hatte schon Angst ich würde mich nach ein paar Monaten als Hausfrau schrecklich langweilen", fügte Victoire hinzu.

„Außerdem kannst du dann mit Vénus schon mal üben und wir haben einen kostenlosen Babysitter", scherzte Teddy.

„Danke, das ist wirklich großzügig von euch", bedankte sich Scorpius mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch dafür danken kann."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, wir sind froh, wenn wir dir helfen können, aber wenn dich unbedingt bedanken willst, könntest du Vénus ab und zu babysitten", wehrte Teddy seinen Dank ab.

Scorpius schaffte es endlich seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen und lächelte Teddy und Victoire dankbar an. Er war froh immer noch Familie zu haben, auf die er sich verlassen konnte.

„Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit Albus zu rupfen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein kleiner Bruder so unverantwortlich ist im Schlafsaal heimlich experimentelle Zaubertränke zu brauen", sagte er und eilte aus dem Krankenflügel.

Scorpius hatte nur bedingt Mitleid mit seinem besten Freund.

Victoire blieb noch eine Weile bei ihm um ihm einige Fragen zu beantworten und ging erst, als ihre Tochter aufwachte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

In Teddys Büro musste sich Albus eine Standpauke darüber anhören, wie unverantwortlich es war in einem Schlafsaal Zaubertränke zu brauen.

„Es ist zum großen Teil deine Schuld, dass dein bester Freund jetzt in einer so schwierigen Lage ist. Ist dir das bewusst?", fragte Teddy wütend.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe", sagte Albus zerknirscht.

„Gut. Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst keine Zaubertränke mehr im Schlafsaal zu brauen. Wenn du in deiner Freizeit Tränke brauen willst, wirst du in Zukunft Professor Moon bitten dir einen geeigneten Ort zuzuweisen", verlangte Teddy.

„Ja, Teddy", antwortet Albus.

„Und du wirst eine Woche Strafarbeit bei mir haben. Oh, und 100 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin. Du hattest noch Glück, dass der Trank nicht gefährlicher war", verkündete Teddy.

Albus nickte nur ergeben. Ihm war klar, dass er großen Mist gebaut und Scorpius damit in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du Scorpius beistehst und ihm hilfst so gut du kannst. Er wird alle Hilfe brauchen, die er kriegen kann", fügte Teddy noch hinzu. „Du kannst gehen."

Nachdem Teddy mit ihm fertig war, ging Albus hinunter in den Krankenflügel um Scorpius wie versprochen seine Hausaufgaben zu bringen.

„Hey Scorp", begrüßte Albus ihn immer noch ein wenig niedergeschlagen.

„Hey Al, wie ich sehe hast du mir wirklich meine Hausaufgaben gebracht. Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn du sie vergessen hättest, weißt du?", scherzte Scorpius. Seit dem Gespräch mit Teddy und Victoire war er viel besser gelaunt als vorher.

„Du vielleicht nicht, aber die Lehrer schon. Teddy ist übrigens ziemlich sauer auf mich. Ich habe für die nächste Woche jeden Tag Strafarbeit bei ihm und er hat Slytherin 100 Punkte abgezogen", erzählte Albus.

„Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir jetzt solchen Ärger hast", sagte Scorpius zerknirscht.

„Quatsch! Er hat doch Recht. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du hier im Krankenflügel liegst. Ich habe meine Strafe absolut verdient", gab Albus zu.

„Oh, Lucas macht sich übrigens Sorgen um dich. Ich habe ihm nicht erzählt was los ist, aber ich musste ihm wenigstens sagen wo du bist. Er wird dich also wahrscheinlich bald besuchen kommen", warnte ihn Albus.

„Danke für die Warnung", sagte Scorpius.

„Was wirst du ihm erzählen? Die Wahrheit?", fragte Albus neugierig.

„Nein, ich werde mir irgendwas anderes ausdenken, was ich ihm und dem Rest der Schule erzählen kann. Irgendeine langwierige aber harmlose Krankheit", beschloss Scorpius.

„Warum langwierig?", wollte Albus wissen.

„Weil ich eine Ausrede brauche, warum ich kein Quidditch mehr spielen kann, warum ich bestimmte Tränke nicht brauen darf und so weiter", erklärte Scorpius.

„Oh, soweit hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht", meinte Albus betreten.

„Du wirst die Auswahlspiele für den neuen Jäger so bald wie möglich halten müssen. Das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw ist schon in zwei Wochen", erinnerte ihn Scorpius.

„Du hast Recht. Verdammt, Scorpius, unsere Mannschaft wird dich echt vermissen", gab Albus zu.

„Und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich es vermissen werde Quidditch zu spielen", gab Scorpius zurück.

„Wann darfst du wieder hier raus?", wechselte Albus das Thema.

„Wenn ich Glück habe heute Abend. Mir fehlt ja eigentlich nichts", erwiderte Scorpius.

„Gut, dann hoffentlich bis später", verabschiedete sich Albus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Wie vermutet entließ Madam Pomfrey ihn eine Stunde später aus dem Krankenflügel. Sie hatte eingewilligt seine Geschichte von einer Krankheit zu unterstützen um seine Schwangerschaft zu verheimlichen und eine Atemwegerkrankung vorgeschlagen.

Er ging in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Albus und Lucas mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt fand. Er setzte sich zu ihnen und ließ sich den Unterrichtsstoff erklären, den er verpasst hatte. Als sie alle ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, blieben sie noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen um zu quatschen und sich gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.

„Warum warst du eigentlich im Krankenflügel?", fragte Lucas.

„Weil Albus gemeint hat er müsste mich dahin schleifen", witzelte Scorpius.

„Und warum musstest du über Nacht dableiben?", wollte Lucas wissen.

„Weil Madam Pomfrey meint, dass ich eine Atemwegerkrankung habe. Deshalb hat sie mir jetzt auch Quidditch und Zaubertränke verboten", erklärte Scorpius verdrossen.

„Du darfst kein Quidditch mehr spielen?!", rief Lucas entsetzt.

„Ja, leider", bestätigte Scorpius. „Albus, hast du dich schon um einen Ersatz gekümmert?"

„Ja", seufzte Albus. „Ich bin noch mal meine Notizen von den Auswahlspielen durchgegangen und die Beste war Mai Corner. Ich habe sie aber noch nicht gefragt, ich wollte erst mit der Mannschaft reden. Wir treffen uns morgen früh um sieben auf dem Quidditch-Feld."

„Soll ich auch kommen?", fragte Scorpius.

„Das ist deine Entscheidung, Scor", sagte Albus.

Am nächsten Morgen um sieben Uhr saß die Quidditch-Mannschaft der Slytherins in ihrer Umkleidekabine für eine Krisensitzung. Albus stand vor seiner Mannschaft um ihnen die Situation zu erklären. Scorpius war nicht da – er war mal wieder nicht aus dem Bett gekommen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch heute Morgen so früh aus euren Betten reißen musste, aber wir haben ein ernstes Problem. Scorpius darf aus gesundheitlichen Gründen dieses Schuljahr kein Quidditch mehr spielen, das heißt uns fehlt ein Jäger und es sind nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten Spiel. Wir werden in den nächsten zwei Wochen hart trainieren müssen um uns mit unserem neuen Jäger einzuspielen. Ich schlage Mai Corner als Scorpius Ersatz vor, hat irgendjemand damit ein Problem?"

Albus schaute in die Gesichter seiner Mannschaftskameraden, konnte aber keinen Widerspruch erkennen. Die meisten hatten gestöhnt, als er das Extratraining erwähnt hatte, protestierten aber nicht, schließlich wollten sie trotz Scorpius unerwartetem Ausfall gewinnen. Albus nickte zufrieden und entließ seine Mannschaft um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Er selbst ging zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um Mai dort abzufangen und ihr die Position als Jägerin anzubieten. Es war acht Uhr, als sie endlich aus dem Gang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen heraustrat. Er trat auf sie zu.

„Hey Corner, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er sie.

„Ok Potter, was gibt's?", wollte sie wissen.

„Hast du immer noch Interesse an einem Platz in unserer Quidditch-Mannschaft?", begann er.

„Ja klar, aber die Plätze sind doch alle schon vergeben, oder?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Scorpius fällt für den Rest des Jahres aus und jetzt fehlt uns ein Jäger. Wenn du willst gehört die Position dir", bot er ihr an.

„Wirklich? Du willst wirklich mich als Jägerin haben?", fragte sie und strahlte vor Freude und Aufregung.

„Ja, Training ist morgen Nachmittag um fünf, sei pünktlich", ermahnte er sie und ging zum Frühstück.

Lucas und Scorpius waren schon vor gegangen und warteten in der Großen Halle auf ihn. Scorpius konnte dank Madam Pomfreys Trank gegen Übelkeit, von dem sie ihm einige Fläschchen mitgegeben hatte, wieder normal frühstücken. Lucas sagte er, es sei ein Trank gegen Atembeschwerden. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Unterricht.

Am Nachmittag wurde Scorpius zur Schulleiterin gerufen. Er konnte sich denken, worum es ging und war trotz Madam Pomfreys Versicherung ein wenig besorgt, dass er von der Schule geworfen werden könnte. Albus beschloss ihn zur moralischen Unterstützung zu begleiten.

Als sie vor dem Wasserspeier ankamen, der das Büro der Schulleiterin bewachte, nannte Scorpius das Passwort: „Dudelsack" und gemeinsam traten sie auf die Treppe, die sich langsam nach oben wand. Oben angekommen klopfte er an die Tür.

„Herein", rief Professor McGonagall und sie traten ein.

„Mr. Potter, was machen Sie hier? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Sie hierher beordert zu haben", wunderte sich Professor McGonagall.

„Ich bin nur zur moralischen Unterstützung hier, ignorieren Sie mich einfach", erklärte Albus.

„Mr. Malfoy, stimmt das? Ist Mr. Potter auf ihren Wunsch hin hier?", fragte sie an Scorpius gewandt.

„Ja, Professor McGonagall", bestätigte Scorpius.

„Gut, dann lassen Sie uns gleich zur Sache kommen. Madam Pomphrey hat mir mitgeteilt, dass sie in anderen Umständen sind. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Sie der Schule deshalb verwiesen werden, aber wir werden einige Dinge diesbezüglich arrangieren müssen. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen immer noch ihren UTZ hier machen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja, Professor McGonagall", antwortete Scorpius.

„Haben Sie vor ihr Kind mit hier her zu bringen?", fragte sie.

„Wäre das möglich, Professor?", wollte Scorpius wissen.

„Ja, das wäre möglich. Ich habe mich bereits mit Madam Lupin besprochen und sie wäre bereit auf ihr Kind aufzupassen, während Sie im Unterricht sind. Aber die Details können wir später ausarbeiten. Was wichtiger ist, ist herauszufinden, was wir den Rest dieses Schuljahres mit ihnen machen. Gibt es etwas das ihnen wichtig ist, was wir beachten sollten?"

„Könnten Sie bitte so wenigen Leuten wie möglich von meinem…Zustand erzählen? Ich würde es gerne so gut wie möglich geheim halten", bat Scorpius.

„Verständlich. Ich werde natürlich den Lehrkörper informieren müssen, aber Sie können sich dessen Verschwiegenheit sicher sein. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob das die nächsten zwei Schuljahre funktionieren wird. Es wird auffallen, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem Schlafsaal schlafen", meinte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich werde mein eigenes Zimmer bekommen?", fragte Scorpius.

„Natürlich. Wir können Sie nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal lassen, wenn Sie ein kleines Kind bei sich haben. Es würde nachts das ganze Haus mit seinem Geschrei aufwecken", erklärte die Schulleiterin ungehalten.

„Gut das wäre dann vorerst alles, denke ich. Sie bleiben bis zum Ende des Schuljahres in ihrem Schlafsaal. Madam Pomfrey und Madam Lupin werden sich um Sie kümmern. Ich werde die Lehrer informieren und um Geheimhaltung bitten. Und Sie werden bitte in Zukunft gut auf sich achtgeben", fasste sie noch einmal zusammen.

„Ja, danke Professor McGonagall", sagte Scorpius erleichtert.

„Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter", verabschiedete sie sich.

„Auf Wiedersehen Professor", erwiderten Albus und Scorpius und verließen das Büro.

„Das lief doch gut, oder?", kommentierte Albus.

„Ja, besser als erwartet", stimmte Scorpius zu.

„Bist du dir sicher, du schaffst es, das Ganze bis zum Ende geheim zu halten?", fragte Albus zweifelnd.

„Ja, ich muss. Ich werde mich nicht zum Gespött der Schule machen lassen", entgegnete Scorpius entschlossen.


	13. Chapter 13

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 13**

Scorpius hatte die nächsten Wochen keine Probleme seine Schwangerschaft zu verbergen, doch Anfang April wurde sein nun leicht gerundeter Bauch schwieriger zu verstecken und er ging zu Madam Pomfrey um sie zu fragen, ob es einen Zauber gab, mit dem er ihn verbergen konnte.

„Madam Pomfrey?", rief er leise, als er den Krankenflügel betrat.

„Hallo Mr. Malfoy, fehlt ihnen etwas?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, ich wollte nur fragen, ob es einen Zauber gibt, der meinen Bauch verstecken kann. Die Schulumhänge allein können es nicht länger verbergen, außerdem habe ich die ja auch nicht immer an", erklärte er sein Problem.

„Ja, so einen Zauber gibt es Mr. Malfoy. Ich kann ihnen den Zauber beibringen, aber Sie müssen trotzdem vorsichtig sein. Der Zauber verbirgt die Tatsachen nur vor den Augen, wenn Sie jemand am Bauch berührt, wird derjenige den Unterschied spüren", warnte sie ihn.

Scorpius nickte verstehend. „Wie geht der Zauber?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie machen mit dem Zauberstab einen Kreis um den Teil ihres Körpers, den Sie verbergen wollen, stellen sich vor, wie es für andere aussehen soll und sagen ‚Obscuro'", erklärte sie und machte es bei einer Narbe auf ihrem Arm vor.

Scorpius nickte erneut und versuchte es ebenfalls erst einmal bei einer Narbe an der Hand, die er sich beim Quidditch zugezogen hatte. Es funktionierte und Madam Pomfrey gab ihm die Erlaubnis es an seinem Bauch zu versuchen. Er sprach den Zauberspruch und die Wölbung seines Bauches schien zu verschwinden, als wäre sie nie dagewesen.

„Wie lange wird der Zauber halten?", fragte Scorpius.

„Der Zauber wirkt 24 Stunden. Es reicht also, wenn sie ihn jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen anwenden", erläuterte sie.

„Und der Zauber hat keine negativen Auswirkungen?", wollte Scorpius vorsichtshalber wissen.

„Nein, es ist nur eine Illusion, die an ihrem Körper an sich nichts verändert. Nur daran, wie Sie und andere Personen ihn wahrnehmen", erklärte sie ihm. „Der Zauber ist völlig unbedenklich, solange sie ihn richtig hinbekommen", versicherte sie ihm.

„Danke Madam Pomfrey, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Sie machen würde", bedankte sich Scorpius.

„Gern geschehen Mr. Malfoy und nun gehen Sie frühstücken! Sie brauchen alle Nährstoffe, die Sie bekommen können", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Ja, bin schon weg. Auf Wiedersehen Madam Pomfrey!", rief er, als er aus dem Krankenflügel eilte. Richtig laufen traute er sich schon nicht mehr.

Die nächsten zwei Monate verliefen relativ problemlos. Niemand bemerkte Scorpius ständig wachsenden Bauch oder seinen gleichermaßen wachsenden Appetit. Es war ihr ZAG-Jahr und alle waren zu sehr mit lernen beschäftigt, um auf die Eigenheiten ihrer Mitschüler zu achten. Albus war ihm ebenfalls eine große Hilfe und ihm war es zu verdanken, dass Lucas noch nicht misstrauisch geworden war. Oh, und natürlich Rose. Lucas und Rose waren nach dem Valentinstags-Debakel endlich zusammen gekommen und seither unzertrennlich.

Es war Juni, Scorpius war mittlerweile im sechsten Monat schwanger und die ZAG-Prüfungen standen vor der Tür. Zwei Wochen lang würden sie all ihren Fächern geprüft werden. Morgens die Theorie und nachmittags die Praxis. Scorpius durfte in Zaubertränke nur die theoretische Prüfung ablegen, die praktische Prüfung würde er erst nächstes Jahr ablegen können.

Das erste Fach, das am Montag geprüft wurde, war Verwandlung, am Dienstag folgte Zauberkunst, am Mittwoch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Donnerstag war Kräuterkunde an der Reihe und am Freitag Alte Runen. Danach hatten Sie ein Wochenende um kurz zu entspannen, aber schon am nächsten Montag ging es gleich mit Zaubertränke weiter, gefolgt von, Arithmantik am Dienstag, Astronomie und Muggelkunde – nur für Rose und Scorpius - am Mittwoch, Geschichte der Zauberei am Donnerstag und schließlich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – allerdings nur für Albus – am Freitag.

Nach ihren ZAG-Prüfungen hatten sie noch eine Woche Schule, bevor die Ferien anfingen und in diese Zeit viel Scorpius 16. Geburtstag. Albus, Seline, Lucas, Rose und Scorpius feierten ihn draußen am See im Schein der warmen Junisonne. Sie lachten und alberten herum, froh ihre Prüfungen endlich hinter sich zu haben. Er bekam viele Geschenke, zu seiner Überraschung kam sogar ein Päckchen mit einem Geschenk von seinen Eltern, von denen er seit Monaten nichts gehört hatte.

Am Ende des Schuljahres fuhr er wie immer mit seinen Freunden mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Kings Cross, wo er aber nicht wie üblich von seinen Eltern, sonder von Teddy, Victoire und Vénus abgeholt wurde.

Scorpius verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden.

„Tschüss, schöne Ferien, ich werde euch schreiben", sagte er zu Lucas, Seline und Rose.

„Du kommst mich ab und zu besuchen oder, Al?", fragte er Albus leise.

„Natürlich komme ich dich besuchen. Nichts und niemand wird mich davon abhalten können", versicherte Albus ihm.

„Wo sind deine Eltern, Scorpius?", fragte Lucas plötzlich.

„Oh, sie haben sich wahrscheinlich nur verspätet, bestimmt kommen sie gleich", log Scorpius.

„Meine Eltern wollen auch los. Bis bald Scor", verabschiedete sich Albus.

„Ok, Wiedersehen, Al", erwiderte Scorpius.

Während des Schuljahres lebten Teddy und Victoire in Hogwarts, aber für die Ferien hatten sie ein Haus in London, genauer gesagt Grimauldplatz Nummer 12. Harry hatte es vollkommen renoviert und ihnen zur Hochzeit geschenkt. Dorthin nahmen sie Scorpius nun mit.

Scorpius bekam ein Zimmer im ersten Stock mit eigenem Badezimmer. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet, mit einem Himmelbett aus Eichenholz mit grünen Vorhängen, einem großen Kleiderschrank, einem Schreibtisch, einem kleinen Bücherregal und einer Truhe für seine persönlichen Sachen. Die Wände waren Crème-farben und der Boden war ein mit grünen Teppichen belegter Holzboden.

Scorpius ließ sich sofort auf das weiche Bett fallen und wachte erst wieder auf, als Teddy ihn zum Abendessen rief.

Am Anfang fühlte er sich noch ein wenig unwohl, aber dank Teddy und Victoire fühlte er sich schnell wie zu Hause. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihnen und passte gerne auf die inzwischen fünf Monate alte Vénus auf. Albus besuchte ihn mindestens einmal in der Woche und hätte ihn wohl noch öfter besucht, wenn das nicht den Verdacht seiner Familie erregt hätte.

Er saß gerade im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und las ein Buch über Astronomie, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Namen für sein Kind, als Albus mal wieder herein flohte.

„Hi Scor, was liest du da?", fragte er, sobald er sich den Ruß von der Kleidung geklopft hatte.

„Ein Buch über Astronomie. Ich suche nach einem Namen für das kleine", antwortete er.

„Du willst immer noch nicht wissen was es wird?", fragte Albus.

„Nein, ich will mich überraschen lassen", beharrte Scorpius wie jedes Mal, wenn Albus ihn danach fragte.

„Und du willst der Tradition folgen und es nach einer Konstellation oder einem Stern benennen?", wollte Albus wissen.

„Ja, warum denn nicht?", meinte Scorpius.

„Schon irgendwelche Ideen? Hast du was gefunden, das dir gefällt?", fragte Albus neugierig.

„Nein, noch nicht", gab Scorpius zu.

„Kommst du zu meinem Geburtstag?", wechselte Albus abrupt das Thema.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte Scorpius zweifelnd.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", seufzte Albus. „Aber es wird seltsam wirken, dass du nicht da bist. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde und du bist bis jetzt immer zu meinem Geburtstag gekommen", meinte er.

„Ja, aber das lässt sich nicht ändern. Du kannst einfach sagen ich wäre krank", schlug Scorpius vor.

„Ok", willigte Albus ein.

Da färbte sich das Feuer plötzlich grün und eine weitere Person stolperte aus dem Feuer. Scorpius versuchte schnell seinen Bauch zu verbergen, aber es waren Ferien und er durfte nicht zaubern und es lagen keine Decken in der Nähe mit denen er sich hätte zudecken können. Es war zu spät, die Person blickte auf und Scorpius erkannte mit sinkendem Herzen, dass es James war. Albus hatte sich schützend vor Scorpius gestellt, aber es machte keinen Unterschied.

„Was machst du hier, James?", fuhr Albus seinen Bruder an.

„Kann ich nicht einfach mal unseren großen Bruder besuchen? Du besuchst ihn ja in letzter Zeit auch ständig oder gibt es etwa einen anderen Grund warum du in letzter Zeit so oft hier bist?", fragte James gelassen.

Jetzt schaute er Scorpius zum ersten Mal richtig an und erstarrte. Seine Augen wurden kugelrund und er wurde deutlich blass um die Nase.

W-w-wie? M-malfoy? W-was ist hier los?", stotterte er hervor.

Scorpius versuchte sich im Sofa zu verkriechen und Albus schaute belustigt und ein wenig verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Da Scorpius offensichtlich nicht vorhatte zu reden, übernahm Albus es seinem Bruder ein paar Dinge zu erklären.

„Scorpius wohnt diese Ferien hier", beantwortete er erst mal die einfachste Frage, was Scorpius hier machte.

James starrte immer noch Scorpius an und schien die Fähigkeit zu sprechen wieder verloren zu haben. Schließlich brachte er hervor „W-was ist das?", und zeigte auf Scorpius geschwollenen Bauch.

„Erst musst du schwören niemandem hiervon zu erzählen", verlangte Albus, der wusste wie wichtig es Scorpius war, dass niemand von seiner Schwangerschaft erfuhr, auch wenn er den Grund dafür nicht kannte.

„Ok, ich schwöre, jetzt sag mir endlich was hier los ist", sagte James immer noch mit zitternder Stimme.

„Setz dich, es ist eine lange Geschichte", warnte ihn Albus.

James tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Er sah immer noch ziemlich geschockt aus. Scorpius versuchte immer noch erfolglos sich unsichtbar zu machen.

„Vor ein paar Monaten hat Fred mich, wie du vielleicht weißt, gebeten einen Zaubertrank für ihn zu erfinden. Eines meiner Experimente ist schief gegangen und Scorpius hat etwas von dem ruinierten Trank abbekommen", fing Albus an zu erklären.

„Ungefähr einen Monaten später haben wir rausgefunden, das Scorpius…", plötzlich kam wieder Leben in Scorpius und er schlug Albus die Hand vor den Mund um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern. Albus schaute ihn verwirrt an.

James schaute auf Scorpius Bauch, sein Gesicht und wieder zurück.

„M-malfoy", sagte er schwach, „bitte sag mir es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht."

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?", fragte Scorpius mit zitternder Stimme.

„Wenn du eine Frau wärst, würde ich sagen, du bist schwanger, aber das kann ja nicht sein, richtig?", sagte James fast schon verzweifelt.

Albus schaute jetzt nur noch verwirrt. Warum sollte das Ganze James so mitnehmen? Scorpius Reaktion konnte er verstehen, aber James? Nein, seine heftige Reaktion ergab beim besten Willen keinen Sinn.

Scorpius konnte James nicht in die Augen sehen. Er konnte ihn jetzt nicht anlügen, aber er konnte ihm ebenso wenig die Wahrheit sagen, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, die Tatsachen sprachen für sich.

„Oh Merlin, du _bist _schwanger!", rief James aus, als endlich der Groschen fiel. Dann wurde er plötzlich sehr blass und fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Scorpius zuckte zusammen und Albus bekam große Augen. Dann begann er nach Victoire zu rufen, die in der Küche war und ging zu James hinüber um zu sehen ob er ihn wieder aufwecken konnte. Victoire kam ins Wohnzimmer und blieb erst einmal verwirrt im Eingang stehen. Sie fing sich schnell wieder und ging zu dem bewusstlosen James um ihn zu untersuchen.

Als Victoire mit ihrer Untersuchung fertig war, kam James schon wieder langsam zu sich. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und suchte Scorpius Blick.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte er nur.

Beiden war klar was er damit meinte. Er wollte wissen, ob er wirklich der Vater von Scorpius Kind war. Scorpius gab ein fast unmerkliches Nicken. James wurde wieder blass, kippte aber nicht noch einmal um.

„Können wir reden?", fragte er dann. „Unter vier Augen?", fügte er hinzu.

Scorpius nickte erneut und führte ihn hinauf in sein Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer blieben eine verwirrte Victoire und ein ebenso verwirrter Albus zurück.

„Was meinst du, was die beiden zu bereden haben?", fragte Albus verwirrt.

„Ich habe da eine Idee, aber sie ist vollkommen verrückt", sagte Victoire nur und schüttelte den Kopf, nicht bereit ihm ihren Verdacht genauer zu erklären.

Gespannt saßen die beiden im Wohnzimmer und warteten darauf, dass James und Scorpius wieder herunter kamen. Wie gerne wären sie jetzt Fliegen an der Wand von Scopius Zimmer gewesen.

Scorpius schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. James stand unsicher mitten im Raum.

„Jetzt setzt dich schon", fuhr Scorpius ihn an.

Schnell setzte James sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl, er wollte Scorpius im Moment auf keinen Fall verärgern.

„Na los, frag!", blaffte er ihn an.

„Du b-bekommst ein Kind?", fragte er noch einmal, um sicher zu gehen.

„Ja."

„Von m-mir?", fragte er weiter.

„Ja."

„Und du wolltest mir nichts davon sagen?", fragte James nun ein wenig empört.

„Genau", bestätigte Scorpius wieder einsilbig.

„Und darf ich auch fragen warum?", presste James nun zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte?", fragte Scorpius wütend.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab James zu.

„Ich werde es dir sagen. Du hättest mich wahrscheinlich erst mal ausgelacht, es dann der halben Schule erzählt und mir anschließend den Laufpass gegeben! Nicht dass wir da überhaupt noch zusammen gewesen wären!", sagte Scorpius jetzt richtig sauer.

„Denkst du das wirklich von mir? Hältst du mich wirklich für so grausam?", fragte James nun traurig.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst denken sollen? Dass du vor Freude Luftsprünge machst und mir einen Verlobungsring kaufst?", fragte Scorpius sarkastisch.

„Naja, nein", gab James zu, „aber ich hätte dich nicht vor der ganzen Schule bloß gestellt und ich hätte schon gerne gewusst, dass ich bald ein Kind haben werde."

„Ein Kind, das nie wissen wird, wer sein Vater ist oder hast du vor deiner Familie zu beichten, dass du ein Kind mit einem Malfoy hast?", sagte Scorpius bitter.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Familie? Warum wohnst du hier und nicht bei deinen Eltern?", wollte James nun wissen.

„Mein Vater hat mich rausgeschmissen", sagte Scorpius tonlos.

„Weil du schwul bist oder weil du ein Kind bekommst?"

„Weil ich mich geweigert habe ihm zu sagen, von wem es ist", gestand Scorpius.

Das machte James erste einmal sprachlos.

„Zugegeben, deine beiden Punkte hatten wahrscheinlich auch etwas damit zu tun. Mutter hat mir versprochen, er beruhigt sich wieder, aber bis jetzt, Fehlanzeige", fuhr Scorpius fort.

„Wann, wann ist es so weit?", fragte James und nickte zu Scorpius Bauch hin.

„ Ende September, Anfang Oktober", antwortete Scorpius.

„Was ist mit Hogwarts? Gehst du zurück?", wollte James wissen.

„Ja, aber ich muss erst nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Bis dahin wird Teddy mir Nachhilfe geben und Albus wird mir mit den Hausaufgaben helfen", erklärte Scorpius.

„Darf ich dich jetzt öfter besuchen kommen?", fragte James zurückhaltend, was sonst so gar nicht seine Art war.

„Meinetwegen. Jetzt ist die Katze sowieso aus dem Sack", meinte Scorpius.

„Danke. Ich muss das hier erst mal verdauen, aber ich bin froh, dass ich es jetzt weißt", sagte James ehrlich.

„Wir sollten wieder runter gehen, Albus und Victoire fragen sich bestimmt schon, was wir so lange zu bereden haben", wies Scorpius James hin.

„Meinst du, sie haben schon eins und eins zusammengezählt?", fragte James nervös.

„Hoffentlich nicht", schauderte Scorpius. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Unterhaltung mit deinem Bruder jetzt auch noch verkraften könnte."

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich inzwischen auch Teddy zu den beiden anderen gesellt hatte.

* * *

**A/N: Antwort auf eine Review**

**SiamKitty: Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat einige deiner Fragen beantwortet. Ich habe noch einmal genau nachgerechnet und vom 07. 01 - 28. 09. sind es genau 38 Wochen. Danke für dein Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 14**

James und Scorpius traten gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf sie.

„Hi Teddy! Wo ist mein Patenkind?", fragte James, entschlossen den Elefanten im Raum zu ignorieren.

„Hey James, Vénus ist in ihrem Zimmer am schlafen, wenn du vorhast noch eine Weile zu bleiben, bekommst du sie bestimmt noch zu Gesicht", antwortete Teddy ihm.

„James, kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, was hier vorgeht? Seit wann redet ihr zwei miteinander, ohne euch nach zwei Sekunden anzuschreien und was zum Teufel machst du überhaupt hier?!", platzte es aus Albus heraus, der sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

„Darf ich mal raten?", fragte Victoire, bevor weder James noch Scorpius Albus antworten konnten.

Besorgt wechselten James und Scorpius einen Blick. Würde jetzt alles herauskommen? Konnten sie sich jetzt schon ihren Familien stellen?

„Es war James, dessen Name du uns nicht verraten wolltest, Scorpius, habe ich Recht?", vermutete Victoire.

„Ja, du hast Recht", flüsterte Scorpius und sah zu Boden. Er konnte Albus nicht anschauen. Was würde sein Freund jetzt von ihm denken?

„James? Scorpius? Du meinst, James und Scorpius?", stotterte Albus, der offensichtlich Probleme hatte die Tatsache zu begreifen, dass sein Bruder und sein bester Freund zusammen gewesen waren, ohne dass er davon gewusst hatte.

„Wann? Wie lange? Seid ihr immer noch…?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er den ersten Schock verdaut hatte.

„In den letzten Sommerferien. Fast sechs Monate. Nein, schon lange nicht mehr", antwortete ihm James.

„Also lasst mich das mal kurz zusammenfassen, um zu sehen ob ich das richtig verstanden habe", sagte Teddy.

„James und Scorpius haben in den letzten Sommerferien eine Art Beziehung angefangen, die sie aber vor allen geheim gehalten haben und die fast sechs Monate gedauert hat. Danach haben sie sich getrennt und jetzt ist Scorpius von James schwanger, wovon er aber nichts wusste, weil Scorpius ihm nichts gesagt hat?"

„Ja, so ungefähr könnte man das zusammenfassen", stimmte James zu.

„Na dann viel Spaß das Harry und Draco zu erklären", meinte Teddy kopfschüttelnd.

Plötzlich fing Albus an zu lachen. Die ganze unglaubliche Situation und dann diese Vorstellung wie sein Vater und Draco darauf reagieren würden, waren einfach zu viel. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Wusste denn wirklich niemand davon?", fragte Victoire ungläubig.

„Naja, Fred hat's rausgefunden, aber erst nachdem wir es schon beendet hatten", gestand James.

„Lucas auch, Freds Valentinstags-Streich war schuld", erklärte Scorpius.

„Moment mal, wenn ihr da schon nicht mehr zusammen wahrt, hätte das doch eigentlich gar nicht funktionieren dürfen", meinte Albus verwirrt.

James und Scorpius schwiegen verlegen.

„Es sei denn sie mochten sich immer noch, haben aber aus irgend einem anderen Grund Schluss gemacht", bemerkte Teddy und sah die beiden fragend an.

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", stellte Victoire die alles entscheidende Frage.

„Dasselbe wie vorher", sagte Scorpius achselzuckend.

„Ich muss das hier erst mal verdauen, aber Scorpius hat mir erlaubt, ihn hier hin und wieder zu besuchen", erklärte James.

„Ok, dann schlage ich vor wir vertagen das Ganze und reden an einem anderen Tag weiter, wenn wir alle eine Chance hatten über die neue Situation nachzudenken", schlug Teddy vor.

Alle nickten einverstanden und wechselten das Thema.

„Also, was gibt es Neues von meiner Patentochter?", wollte James wissen.

„Sie hat endlich angefangen nachts durchzuschlafen", erzählte Teddy offensichtlich erleichtert, dass die Zahl der schlaflosen Nächte abgenommen hatte.

„Und sie versucht neuerdings sich ihre Füße in den Mund zu stecken, was aber noch nicht funktioniert. Außerdem kann sie sich jetzt von alleine auf den Bauch drehen", fügte Victoire hinzu.

Die stolzen Eltern wurden von dem Geschrei ihrer Tochter unterbrochen.

„Ah, sie hat ihren Mittagsschlaf beendet. Willst du gehen und sie holen?", fragte Teddy an James gewandt.

James nickte und ging hinauf in Vénus Zimmer. Vénus lag in ihrem Bettchen und weinte, hörte aber auf, sobald James sie hochhob. Sie sah James an und ihre blonden Haare wurden schwarz. Ihre Augen blieben aber, wie sie waren, eins blau und eins grau. James lächelte sie an.

„Hallo Vénus, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er sie, während er mit ihr wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen ging.

Als Vénus ihre Mutter sah, streckte sie sofort die Arme nach ihr aus und ihre Haarfarbe wechselte wieder zu blond. Victoire lachte und nahm James ihre Tochter ab.

„Sie braucht wahrscheinlich eine frische Windel", meinte sie und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als Vénus nach ihren langen blonden Haaren griff und daran zog. „Ich gehe sie schnell frisch machen", sagte sie, während sie versuchte ihre Haare aus dem Griff des kleinen Mädchens zu befreien. „Es sei denn, du möchtest das übernehmen, James?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Nein danke, ich glaube ich verzichte", antwortete James und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Victoire verließ mit Vénus das Zimmer und es legte sich eine unangenehme Stille über die vier jungen Männer. Scorpius saß immer noch auf dem Sofa, Albus neben sich während Teddy und James mitten im Raum standen. James trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, unsicher, was er jetzt sagen oder tun sollte.

„Weißt du schon, was du nach Hogwarts machen willst, James?", brach Teddy das unangenehme Schweigen.

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich Auror werden, aber daraus wird nichts, weil ich nicht in den UTZ-Kurs für Zaubertränke gekommen bin", erklärte James.

„Und sonst weißt du nichts, was dir Spaß machen könnte?", hakte Teddy nach.

„Naja, ich würde schon gerne professionell Quidditch spielen, aber davon träumen viele und kaum einer schafft es, deshalb will ich mich darauf jetzt noch nicht verlassen. Ich will mir auf jeden Fall noch einen Plan B überlegen", gestand James.

„Ja, ein Plan B ist eine gute Idee. Quidditch ist ein unsicherer Beruf. Erst muss man eine Mannschaft finden, die einen nimmt und dann besteht immer noch die Gefahr von Verletzungen", stimmte Teddy ihm zu.

Bevor sich die unangenehme Stille wieder ausbreiten konnte, kam Victoire mit Vénus zurück und drückte sie James in den Arm.

„So, jetzt kann Onkel James ein wenig mit dir spielen", meinte sie.

Vénus kreischte freudig und ließ ihre Haare wieder schwarz werden, wie die von James. James lächelte seine kleine Patentochter stolz an und begann sie zu kitzeln, was sie nur noch lauter kreischen ließ.

„Und was sollen wir spielen, hm?", fragte er sie.

James verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden damit mit Vénus zu spielen. Immer wieder musste er dabei daran denken, dass er in nur ein paar Monaten so mit seinem eigenen Kind spielen könnte. Die Tatsache, dass er bald Vater werden würde, war immer noch nicht richtig bei ihm angekommen. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht wirklich vorstellen.

Nach zwei Stunden spielen wurde Vénus quengelig und Victoire sagte es wäre Zeit für ihren Nachmittagsimbiss. Sie hatte einen Brei aus Apfel und Zwieback zubereitet, den sie James in die Hand drückte, damit er Vénus fütterte. James setzte seine Patentochter in ihren Hochstuhl, nahm einen Löffel zur Hand und begann widerspruchslos sie zu füttern, was sich aber schwieriger gestaltete, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Am Ende, hatte Vénus nur ungefähr die Hälfte gegessen, die andere Hälfte war auf ihrem Gesicht und ihren und James Klamotten verteilt.

„Igitt, ich glaube, wir müssen uns jetzt erst mal waschen und umziehen gehen", meinte James zu Vénus. Er nahm einen Waschlappen und begann ihr damit Gesicht und Hände abzuwaschen. Danach trug er sich hoch in ihr Zimmer und wechselte ihren Strampelanzug. Nun wieder sauber, gab er sie bei ihrem Vater ab.

„Hey Teddy, kann ich mir von dir was zum Anziehen leihen? Unsere Prinzessin hier hat meine mit ihrem Brei verziert", fragte James.

„Klar. Warte, ich such dir etwas raus", antwortete Teddy und verschwand um James eine Hose und ein T-Shirt von sich zu holen.

„Danke", sagte James, als Teddy ihm eine alte Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt überreichte und verschwand im Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen. Als er wieder herauskam, verabschiedete er sich von Teddy, Victoire und Vénus, Albus und Scorpius waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Völlig erledigt flohte er nach Hause.

Albus und Scorpius hatten sich in Scorpius Zimmer zurückgezogen, während James mit Vénus gespielt hatte. Scorpius hatte es nicht länger ertragen James dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit seiner Patentochter spielte. James konnte so gut mit der kleinen umgehen, dass Scorpius ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hatte ihm nichts von seinem Kind erzählt zu haben und es machte ihm Angst, wie sehr er hoffte James eines Tages so mit ihrem Kind spielen zu sehen. Er wagte es nicht zu hoffen, dass James zu ihm und ihrem Kind stehen würde. Er befürchtete immer noch, James würde alles leugnen.

Albus wollte Scorpius tausend Fragen stellen, wusste aber, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. So verabschiedete er sich bald und flohte zurück nach Hause, wo seine Eltern noch völlig ahnungslos darüber waren, dass sie bald Großeltern werden würden. _Wie James ihnen das wohl erklären wird?_, fragte sich Albus. _Ich will auf jeden Fall dabei sein und ihre Gesichter sehen, wenn er es tut._

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?", fragte Ginny ihren ältesten Sohn beim Abendessen.

„Bei Teddy", antwortete James wahrheitsgetreu.

„Oh, wie geht es der kleinen Vénus? Ich habe sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen", sprudelte Ginny hervor.

„Mum, du hast sie erst letztes Wochenende gesehen", erinnerte sie Albus.

„Ja und? Babys werden so schnell groß", verteidigte sie sich. „Seht euch an, ich kann mich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie ich euch auf dem Arm gehalten habe und jetzt seid ihr schon fast erwachsen."

James und Albus verdrehten die Augen, sagten aber wohlweislich nichts.

„Ich hoffe eure Mutter kommt nicht auf die Idee jetzt schon Enkelkinder haben zu wollen", murmelte Harry leise zu seinen Söhnen, aber so, dass Ginny ihn nicht hörte.

James, der gerade am trinken gewesen war, verschluckte sich und begann wie wild zu husten. Auch Albus hätte sich beinahe an seinem Essen verschluckt und klopfte James schnell auf den Rücken. Ginny und Harry sahen die beiden neugierig an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lily ganz direkt.

„Nichts, nichts. Hab mich nur verschluckt", sagte James schnell, als er wieder Luft bekam.

Seine Eltern schauten ihn immer noch seltsam an, wussten aber, dass sie mit weiteren Fragen nichts aus ihm herausbekommen würden. Das Abendessen verlief danach wie immer und sobald es beendet war entschuldigte sich James und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Er brauchte dringend Zeit um nachzudenken.

Wie in den Ferien zuvor, vergrub er den Kopf in seinem Kissen um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Scorpius war schwanger – das war eine Tatsache, die er nicht leugnen konnte. Von ihm – auch das konnte er nicht einfach abtun. Er wusste, dass er der einzige war, mit dem Scorpius geschlafen hatte. Jetzt war die Frage: sollte er dazu stehen und es seinen Eltern beichten oder es leugnen und Scorpius und sein Kind im Stich lassen?

Er hatte wirklich Bammel davor es seinen Eltern zu erzählen, aber er konnte auch seinen ehemaligen Liebhaber und sein Kind nicht im Stich lassen, das ließ sein Ehrgefühl als Gryffindor nicht zu. Seine Eltern hatten ihm immer beigebracht, wie wichtig Familie war und dass man Freunde und Familie niemals im Stich ließ, wenn sie einen brauchten. Ja, seine Eltern würden wahrscheinlich sauer auf ihn sein, aber sie würden noch viel wütender werden, wenn er Scorpius und sein Kind nun verleugnete und es später doch herauskäme.

Es war also entschieden. Er würde seinen Eltern beichten, dass er sie mit gerade einmal 40 und 41 Jahren zu Großeltern machen würde. _Oh Freude_, dachte er sardonisch.

Es klopfte an seiner Zimmertür. Widerwillig stand er auf um nachzusehen, wer mit ihm reden wollte. Vor seiner Tür stand Albus.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er.

James seufzte und trat beiseite. „Ich nehme an, du willst über Malfoy reden?"

„Ja. Warum nennst du ihn eigentlich immer noch Malfoy?"

„Gewohnheit." James zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Findest du nicht, die solltest du dir langsam mal abgewöhnen?", zischte Albus.

„Ich werde es versuchen, ok?", gab James zurück.

„Gut. Und jetzt verrat mir, wie du auf die Hirnrissige Idee gekommen bist etwas mit meinem besten Freund anzufangen, den du angeblich nicht mal ausstehen kannst", verlangte Albus.

James rutschte verlegen auf seinem Bett herum, auf dem er saß.

„Also, Al, weißt du, das war so", begann er stotternd. „Letzte Ferien, als M-Scorpius hier war, ist mir aufgefallen, wie gut er aussieht und ihm hat offensichtlich auch gefallen, was er gesehen hat, als ich ihm nur mit Handtuch bekleidet im Flur begegnet bin. Also habe ich mir gedacht ich könnte während der Ferien ein wenig Spaß mit ihm haben."

An dem Punkt gab Albus ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Aua, Al!", beschwerte sich James.

„Du hast es verdient und das weißt du auch", gab Albus mitleidlos zurück.

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte James.

„Ihr habt euch also hier durchs Haus geschlichen und heimlich getroffen?", fragte Albus.

„Ja", bestätigte James.

„Und weiter?", wollte Albus wissen.

„In Hogwarts haben wir uns weiter heimlich getroffen. Das war so eigentlich nicht geplant, aber irgendwie konnten wir nicht damit aufhören. Das ging bis nach den Weihnachtsferien. Nach den Ferien haben wir uns nur noch ein Mal getroffen, danach haben wir es beendet", schloss James.

„Warum habt ihr es beendet?", hakte Albus nach.

„Weil es sowieso nichts Ernstes war", antwortete James schnell.

„Lüg mich nicht an, James", drohte Albus.

„Na gut, weil ich plötzlich gemerkt hab, dass ich ihn mag, wirklich mag und ich wusste, dass er mich nicht ausstehen kann", gab James leise zu. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er merkt, wie sehr ich ihn mag."

„Du bist ein Idiot, Jamie! Ihr seid beide Idioten! Glaubst du wirklich er hätte mit dir geschlafen, wenn er dich nicht ausstehen könnte? Dass er sich so lange heimlich mit dir getroffen hätte, wenn es ihm nichts bedeutet hätte? Dass er so viel dafür riskiert hätte?", rief Albus entnervt.

„Naja, nein, ich dachte, ich meine", stotterte James. „Ich dachte deshalb hätte er es beenden wollen, weil ihm das Risiko zu groß geworden ist."

„Du bist ein Idiot!", widerholte Albus. „Ich hoffe du bist Gryffindor genug um auszubaden, was du dir eingebrockt hast."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Ich meine, dass ich dich höchstpersönlich verhexe, wenn du Scorpius jetzt allein lässt und Mum und Dad nichts von eurem Kind erzählst", knurrte Albus.

„Natürlich werde ich ihn nicht im Stich lassen! Wofür hältst du mich?", rief James empört. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht scharf darauf es Mum und Dad zu beichten, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich kneife."

„Gut, dann verstehen wir uns ja", meinte Albus und verließ James Zimmer.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 15**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James auf und vergrub seinen Kopf gleich wieder stöhnend im Kissen. Diesmal hatte er es wirklich geschafft sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Er hatte sich schon öfter in Schwierigkeiten gebracht – er schien das Talent seines Vaters dafür geerbt zu haben - aber dieses Mal schoss echt den Vogel ab. Wie zum Teufel sollte er das nur seinen Eltern erklären?

Widerwillig wälzte er sich aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Frühstück. Lily und Albus saßen schon am Tisch, sein Vater war wahrscheinlich schon bei der Arbeit und seine Mutter stand am Herd. Er setzte sich zu seinen Geschwistern, während seine Mutter ihm Rührei und Toastbrot auf den Teller legte.

„Morgen", murmelte er, immer noch recht verschlafen.

Er aß schweigend, während Albus und Lily sich unterhielten, als eine unbekannte Eule zum Fenster hereingeflogen kam. Sie trug einen offiziell aussehenden Brief, der an Albus adressiert war und offensichtlich seine ZAG-Ergebnisse enthielt. Leicht nervös nahm Albus der Eule den Brief ab und öffnete ihn.

„Was steht drin? Wie viele ZAGs hast du bekommen?", fragte Lily ihn aufgeregt.

„Jetzt lass mich doch erst mal lesen", beschwerte sich Albus.

„Und?", fragte Lily, nachdem sie ihm ein wenig Zeit gelassen hatte.

„Ich bin nur in Geschichte der Zauberei durchgefallen, das heißt, ich habe insgesamt neun ZAGs. In Zaubertränke und Arithmantik habe ich sogar ein Ohnegleichen", berichtete er erleichtert.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Albus. Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte Ginny und umarmte ihren jüngeren Sohn.

„Ja, Glückwunsch, Al", sagte nun auch James.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Al", kam es auch von Lily, die ihn ebenfalls umarmte.

„Danke", sagte Albus und strahlte.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete sich James von seiner Mutter.

„Tschüss Mum! Ich bin spätestens heute Abend wieder da", rief er.

„Halt! Wo gehst du hin?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Zu Fred", log James.

„Ok, viel Spaß. Bis heute Abend", sagte Ginny und ging in ihr Arbeitszimmer, wo sie ihre Artikel für eine der Quidditch-Zeitschriften schrieb.

James schrieb schnell einen Brief an Fred.

_Hi Fred!_

_Wenn Mum fragt, ob ich bei dir bin, sag einfach ja. Bitte! Ich erklär dir später warum._

_James_

Danach flohte er wie am Tag zuvor zu Teddy. Er hatte noch einiges mit Scorpius zu bereden.

Als James aus dem Wohnzimmerkamin von Grimauldplatz Nr. 12 trat, saß Scorpius wie am Tag zuvor auf dem Sofa und las in seinem Astronomie Buch.

„Was liest du da?", fragte James neugierig.

Scorpius zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte James Ankunft nicht bemerkt.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?", beschwerte er sich.

„Tut mir leid, war keine Absicht", versicherte ihm James. „Was ist so interessant, dass du nichts um dich herum mitbekommst?"

Scorpius hielt das Buch so, dass James den Titel lesen konnte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Astronomie? Willst du damit wirklich nächstes Jahr weitermachen?", fragte James ungläubig.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe ein O in Astronomie bekommen, also vielleicht", meinte er dann.

„Wirklich? Wenn du ein O bekommen hast, warum lernst du dann?", wollte James wissen.

„Ich lerne nicht, ich suche nach einem Namen", antwortete der Blonde.

„Einem Namen wofür?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Für mein – unser – Kind. In meiner Familie – der Seite der Blacks – ist es Tradition ein Kind nach einem Stern oder einem Sternbild zu benennen", erklärte Scorpius.

„Ich weiß, Dad hat mir davon erzählt, ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du die Tradition befolgst", meinte James.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte der schwangere Junge verstimmt.

„Gib zu, dein Name ist grauenhaft. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dein Kind mit einem ähnlichen Namen verfluchen würdest", erwiderte James.

Scorpius funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen wütend an und war kurz davor ein Kissen nach ihm zu schmeißen.

„Wenn ich mein Kind nach einem Sternbild oder einem Stern benennen will, dann tue ich das auch, egal, was du davon hältst. Es ist immer noch mein Kind", fauchte der Blonde ihn wütend an.

„Ok, ok, hab nichts gesagt." James hob abwehrend die Hände. „Darf ich wenigstens mitentscheiden? Es ist irgendwie ja auch mein Kind", fragte er dann vorsichtig.

„Wenn's sein muss, aber ich will auf jeden Fall einen Stern oder ein Sternbild als Namen", murrte Scorpius.

James ließ sich neben Scorpius auf das Sofa fallen und schaute auf das Buch.

„Na gut, was suchen wir denn? Einen Namen für einen Jungen oder für ein Mädchen?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Beides. Ich will mich überraschen lassen, was es wird", antwortete der Blonde.

„Ok, hast du schon ein paar Namen gefunden, die dir gefallen?", fragte James weiter.

Scorpius reichte ihm eine Liste.

_Junge: Mädchen:_

_Antares Carina_

_Aquila Kassiopeia_

_Corvus Hydra_

_Cygnus Libra_

_Perseus Lyra_

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte James leicht entsetzt.

„Warum, gefallen sie dir etwa nicht?", fragte Scorpius trotzig.

„Naja, vielleicht könntest du mir erklären, warum du gerade die hier ausgesucht hast?", fragte James vorsichtig. Er wollte es sich nicht gleich wieder mit Scorpius verscherzen.

„Ok, also Antares ist der hellste Stern im Skorpion, nach dem ich benannt bin. Aquila bedeutet Adler, Corvus bedeutet Rabe, Cygnus heißt Schwan und Hydra bedeutet Wasserschlange. Perseus, Kassiopeia, Lyra, Hydra, Carina, Cygnus, Aquila und Corvus kommen außerdem in der griechischen Mythologie vor", zählte der Blonde auf.

„Darf ich mal?", fragte James und nahm Scorpius das Buch aus der Hand. Er blätterte eine Zeit lang darin herum und stellte seine eigene – zugegeben kurze - Liste zusammen.

_Junge: Mädchen:_

_Leo Carina_

_Phoenix Lea_

„Leo und Lea? Typisch Gryffindor", meinte Scorpius schnaubend.

„Also ich finde Lea tausendmal besser, als Hydra", gab James zurück.

Ok, so wie ich das sehe, haben wir uns immerhin schon auf einen Mädchennamen geeinigt. Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, wird sie Carina heißen", stellte Scorpius fest.

„Einverstanden. Ich sollte froh sein, dass du einen Sohn nicht Serpens nennen willst", meinte James und rollte die Augen.

„Ich bin zwar im Herzen ein Slytherin, aber damit will ich mein Kind dann doch nicht strafen. Vor allem, wenn er vielleicht gar nicht nach Slytherin kommt. Mit dir als Vater ist das leider gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich", scherzte Scorpius.

„Oh, Hallo James. Auch wieder da?", bemerkte Teddy, der gerade mit Vénus auf dem Arm hereingekommen war.

„Ja, Scorpius und ich haben noch einiges zu bereden", antwortete James.

„Ah, ja, dann will ich euch nicht weiter stören. Ich bin in der Küche, wenn ihr mich braucht", meinte der Metamorphmagus und nahm seine heute rosahaarige Tochter mit in die Küche.

„Ok, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte Scorpius nun wieder unbehaglich. Die unbefangene Stimmung von zuvor war verflogen.

„Also…", James atmete einmal tief durch, „ich bin bereit meinen Eltern hiervon zu erzählen, wenn du damit einverstanden bist. Ich bin bereit dir mit allem zu helfen, so gut ich kann, wenn…, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Ich will dabei sein uns sehen, wie mein – unser – Kind aufwächst, aber es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du mich dabei haben willst oder nicht", stieß James mit großer Mühe hervor.

Scorpius war für einen Moment sprachlos. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass James, sobald er von dem Kind erfuhr, so schnell wie möglich Reißaus nehmen würde. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass James sich so erwachsen verhalten würde. Er hätte es ihm sogar zugetraut ihm das Kind wegnehmen zu wollen, wegen der unrühmlichen Geschichte seiner Familie, aber nie hätte er gedacht, dass James sich nach seinen Wünschen richten oder auch nur fragen würde.

„James…", Scorpius fing an zu schluchzen und verfluchte innerlich die Hormone die zurzeit in seinem Körper Amok liefen. Es war alles was er sich in den letzten Monaten heimlich gewünscht hatte, dass er und James sich gemeinsam um ihr Kind kümmern würden, dass James ihm helfen würde und er nicht mehr alleine wäre. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er einfach nur wieder mit James zusammen sein.

„Hey Ma-Scorpius, warum weinst du denn jetzt?", fragte James verwirrt.

„S-sind nur die Hormone. I-ich bin einfach froh, dass du mir helfen willst", gestand der weinende Junge.

„Ok, ist ja schon gut", sagte James immer noch unsicher und tätschelte Scorpius unbeholfen den Rücken.

Scorpius drehte sich zu ihm und versteckte sein Gesicht in James Halsbeuge. Dem Schwarzhaarigen war dieser Gefühlsausbruch immer noch unangenehm, aber er wagte es nicht, Scorpius von sich zu schieben. Nach einer Weile beruhigte Scorpius sich wieder, blieb aber an James gekuschelt sitzen.

„Wann hast du vor es deinen Eltern zu sagen?", fragte er leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Dad hat in ein paar Tagen Geburtstag, den will ich ihm eigentlich nicht verderben, also danach denke ich mal", überlegte James.

„Ok, und was ist mit dem Rest deiner Familie? Wirst du es ihnen auch erzählen?", wollte Scorpius wissen.

„Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. In meiner Familie gibt es so gut wie keine Geheimnisse", meinte James. „Wie sieht es mit deiner aus? Wirst du ihnen erzählen, wer der Vater von deinem Kind ist?"

„Wenn sich meine Eltern je wieder bei mir melden, erzähle ich es ihnen vielleicht, aber jetzt noch nicht. Lucas ist der Einzige von meiner Familie - außer Teddy natürlich – dem ich es erzählen will. Er weiß eh schon von unserer…Affäre, nur hiervon noch nicht ", sagte Scorpius und deutete auf seinen Bauch.

„Gut, das heißt ich habe noch ein wenig länger zu leben", scherzte James.

„Ja, mein Vater wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn er je davon erfährt", stimmte Scorpius zu und verzog schaudernd das Gesicht.

„Er wird sich damit abfinden müssen, genau wie meine Familie. Grandpa wird auch nicht gerade begeistert sein und an Onkel Rons Reaktion will ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen", meinte James und schauderte nun ebenfalls.

„Was ist mit all den anderen? Ich meine, was passiert, wenn wir wieder nach Hogwarts gehen?", fragte Scorpius.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Könnten wir es wirklich geheim halten in Hogwarts? Sollen wir das wirklich versuchen?", wunderte sich James.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir es geheim halten können, aber ich würde es gerne versuchen", meinte der Blonde.

„Ok, hast du dich schon mit McGonagall deswegen abgesprochen?", erkundigte sich James.

„Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, dass ich nach den Sommerferien meine eigenen Räume bekomme und Victoire hat angeboten, auf unser Kind aufzupassen, während wir im Unterricht sind. Die anderen Professoren mussten schon vor den Ferien versprechen niemandem hiervon zu erzählen und bis jetzt scheinen sich alle daran gehalten zu haben. Wenn wir vorsichtig sind, braucht niemand zu wissen, dass wir ein Kind zusammen haben", antwortete Scorpius.

„Sollen wir McGonagall informieren, dass ich der Vater bin? Glaubst du sie würde mich mit euch zusammen wohnen lassen?", fragte James.

„Du willst mit uns zusammen wohnen?", echote Scorpius verdattert.

„Natürlich nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", sagte James schnell. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

„Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen", sagte Scorpius nun ebenfalls errötend.

„Gut, dann müssen wir nur noch Professor McGonagall um Erlaubnis bitten", stellte James fest.

Unbemerkt von den beiden Jungs, war Victoire in den Raum getreten und betrachtete nun von der Tür aus das Bild, das sich ihr bot. Da saßen die beiden so unterschiedlichen Jungen zusammen auf dem Sofa aneinander gekuschelt und schienen sich in der Gegenwart des anderen sichtlich wohl zu fühlen. Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick.

„Isst du mit uns zu Mittag, James?", unterbrach sie die traute Zweisamkeit.

James Kopf fuhr herum als sie sprach und beide liefen ein wenig rot an, als sie sich bewusst wurden, wie dicht sie beieinander saßen.

„Ähm, ja, wenn das in Ordnung ist? Ich würde gern noch ein wenig bleiben", antwortete James.

„Natürlich, bleib solange du willst. Du weißt doch, dass du hier immer willkommen bist", erinnerte sie ihn sanft.

„Danke Victoire", grinste sie James nun wieder wie gewohnt an, alle Unsicherheit verschwunden.

„Essen ist in einer halben Stunde fertig", sagte sie noch, bevor sie den Raum wieder verließ.

James und Scorpius sahen sich beide zögerlich an, aber keiner von beiden machte Anstalten sich von dem Anderen wegzubewegen. So blieben sie aneinander gekuschelt sitzen, bis das Mittagessen fertig war.

Beim Mittagessen saßen James und Scorpius auf einer Seite des Tisches nebeneinander, während Teddy und Victoire ihnen gegenübersaßen. Vénus saß in ihrem Hochstuhl an der Kopfseite des Tisches zwischen Victoire und James. James und Victoire wechselten sich mit dem Füttern von Vénus ab, damit sie selbst zwischendurch etwas essen konnten.

„Möchtest du dabei sein, wenn ich Scorpius heute untersuche, James?", fragte ihn Victoire.

„Untersuchen?", wiederholte James leicht verwirrt.

„Das Baby. Einmal im Monat macht man eine Untersuchung um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", erklärte sie ihm.

„Oh, na klar, wenn Scorpius damit einverstanden ist?", sagte er und sah Scorpius erwartungsvoll an.

Scorpius lächelte leicht. „Natürlich bin ich einverstanden. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht schon längst über alle Berge bist", gab er zu.

„Meine Eltern haben mir von klein auf eingetrichtert, wie wichtig Familie ist. Ich könnte dich und unser Kind niemals im Stich lassen, egal wie unerwartet das Ganze war", gestand James.

Unbemerkt von den beiden lächelten sich Teddy und Victoire an. Sie konnten sehen, dass die beiden Gefühle füreinander hatten, auch wenn sie das immer noch nicht zugeben wollten.


	16. Chapter 16

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 16**

„Bereit, dein Kind das erste Mal zu sehen?", fragte Victoire an James gewandt.

„Sehen? Wie meinst du das?" James klang verwirrt.

„Es gibt einen Zauber, der einen das Kind im Mutterleib sehen lässt, ähnlich wie Ultraschall bei den Muggel", erklärte sie ihm.

„Du meinst, ich kann es wirklich sehen?", fragte James nun aufgeregt.

„Ja", lachte Victoire. Sie war froh, dass James sich so auf sein Kind zu freuen schien. Scorpius war ihr über die letzten Wochen und Monate ans Herz gewachsen und sie wollte ihn glücklich sehen.

Scorpius legte sich wie sonst auch auf das Sofa und James stellte sich neben ihn. Victoire begann ihren Zauberstab über Scorpius zu schwingen und über seinem Bauch erschien ein Bild. Man konnte deutlich Arme, Beine und Kopf eines Kindes ausmachen, auch der Herzton war zu hören. Während James wie gebannt auf das Bild seines Kindes starrte, sprach Victoire noch ein paar weitere Zauber, die ihr Informationen über Scorpius Verfassung gaben.

„Wow", entfuhr es James. Erst jetzt begriff er, wie real das Alles wirklich war, zuvor war es ihm immer noch unwirklich erschienen. Da ergriff Scorpius seine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. James konnte nun nicht nur sehen, sondern auch fühlen, wie sein Kind mit den Beinen trat. Zu seiner Verlegenheit konnte er Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen fühlen, aber er drängte sie mühsam zurück.

„Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, sowohl mit dem Kind, als auch mit dir, Scorpius", sagte Victoire, als sie ihre Zauber beendet hatte.

„Du willst immer noch nicht wissen, was es wird?", fragte sie nach.

„Nein, ich will mich überraschen lassen", wiederholte er nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Ok, dann sind wir fertig", sagte sie und ließ das Bild und den Herzton verschwinden, aber nicht ohne vorher ein Foto davon gemacht zu haben. Sie vervielfältigte es und gab jeweils eins an Scorpius und James und eins behielt sie für sich selbst.

James schaute immer noch bewundernd auf das Bild seines Kindes, das sich wie jedes Bild in der Zaubererwelt bewegte. Er konnte immer noch kaum glauben, dass es sein Kind war, das er da sah. James beschloss das Foto für immer aufzubewahren. Als er wieder zu Hause war, versteckte er es in seiner Nachttischschublade. Nicht das originellste Versteck, aber normalerweise wühlte außer ihm niemand darin herum. Zur Sicherheit belegte er sie jedoch mit einem Verschlusszauber.

Der Geburtstag seines Vaters war wie jedes Jahr. Sein Vater weigerte sich eine große Sache daraus zu machen und lud nur Freunde und Familie ein. Unglücklicherweise für ihn, war die Familie ziemlich groß und so kamen doch immer recht viele Leute zusammen. Teddy und Victoire waren mit Vénus natürlich auch da, Scorpius war allein am Grimauldplatz geblieben.

Die ganze Weasley-Familie war da und einige von Harrys engsten Freunden, wie den Longbottoms, den Scamanders und den Woods. Da es ein schöner, sonniger Tag im Juli war, wurde draußen gefeiert. Molly hatte es sich wie immer nicht nehmen lassen ihrem Schwiegersohn eine Geburtstagstorte zu backen. Überall wurde gefeiert, gegessen und gelacht. James hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Scorpius ganz alleine am Grimauldplatz festsaß, wo er doch eigentlich hier hin gehörte.

„Ähm, James? Kann ich mal mit dir reden?", fragte ihn plötzlich ein scheinbar ziemlich nervöser Hugo.

„Ja klar, was gibt's?", antwortete James.

„Unter vier Augen?", ergänzte Hugo.

„Ok, komm mit."

James Neugier war geweckt. Er und Hugo sprachen nur selten miteinander, Hugo war fast vier Jahre jünger und enger mit Lily befreundet, als mit ihm. James führte seinen braunhaarigen Cousin ins Haus und hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er zur Sicherheit noch einen Zauber sprach, damit sie auch mit Georges Langziehohren nicht belauscht werden konnten.

„Also, was ist los?", wollte James von Hugo wissen.

„Ähm, also…", Hugo wurde tomatenrot im Gesicht und schaute verlegen auf den Boden. „Woher wusstest du, dass du auf Männer stehst, statt auf Frauen?", stellte er dann die völlig unerwartete Frage.

„Oh, naja, mir ist irgendwann aufgefallen, dass ich nicht so über Mädchen nachdenke, wie anderen Jungen in meinem Schlafsaal und dass ich stattdessen öfter mal gedacht habe, wie gut dieser oder jener Junge aussieht. Dazu kamen dann irgendwann die Träume – ich denke du weißt, welche ich meine – aber ganz sicher war ich mir, als ich meinen ersten Schwarm und dann später meinen ersten Kuss hatte. Ich habe damals zum Vergleich ein Mädchen geküsst, um sicher zu gehen und das war für mich der reinste Horror", grinste James.

„Oh, ok", sagte Hugo immer noch hochrot.

„Darf ich fragen, warum du das wissen willst?"

„Naja ich, also ich,…", fing Hugo an zu stottern.

James sah in nachdenklich an. „Du hast dich in jemanden verguckt?", riet er dann.

„Ja", gab der jüngere leise zu und lief wenn möglich noch roter an.

„Keine Sorge, ich erzähle es niemandem. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher", versicherte ihm James. „Sagst du mir wer es ist oder muss ich raten?"

„Lysander", murmelte Hugo.

„Lysander, hm? Ok, wenn ich dir noch irgendwie helfen kann, sag Bescheid. Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, du weißt, wo du mich findest", bot James ihm an. Er konnte sehen, dass jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit war um Hugo aufzuziehen oder blöde Scherze zu machen.

„Danke, James", sagte Hugo und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte ihm James und wünschte seinem kleinen Cousin im Stillen viel Glück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Slytherin auf Männer stand.

Bevor er sich wieder den anderen Geburtstagsgästen anschließen konnte, wurde er von Fred abgefangen.

„Hey James, erklärst du mir jetzt, warum du vor ein paar Tagen ein Alibi brauchtest?"

„Ok, komm mit", willigte er ein und ging mit Fred im Schlepptau zurück in sein Zimmer, das er wieder mit einigen Zaubern belegte, um sie vor neugierigen Ohren zu schützten.

„Ich höre", grinste Fred.

„Ok, du erinnerst dich noch an deinen Streich am Valentinstag?", fragte James seufzend.

„Jaaa?", antwortete Fred fragend.

„Der Streich – oder genauer gesagt sein misslungener Vorgänger – hatte ungeahnte Folgen", begann James.

„Was für Folgen?", fragte Fred besorgt.

„Malfoy ist schwanger – von mir", offenbarte James seinem Cousin. „Ich habe es erst vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden und musste deshalb dringend mit ihm reden. Dafür das Alibi."

Fred schaute James geschockt an. „Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Du verarscht mich doch!"

„Nein, leider nicht. Meine Eltern wissen noch nichts davon, also erzähl bitte niemandem, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe", bat James.

„Na dann viel Glück", meinte Fred nur.

„Danke, das werde ich brauchen", antwortete James trocken.

Am Tag nach Harrys Geburtstag kratzte James seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater saß und den Tagespropheten las. Seine Mutter war glücklicherweise mit Lily in der Winkelgasse.

_Komm schon, James, du bist ein Gryffindor! Dad hat dir noch nie den Kopf abgerissen, egal was du angestellt hast. Du kannst es ihm beichten – du musst!_

„Ähm, Dad? Können wir reden?", fragte James nervös.

Harry seufzte. „Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt, James?", wollte er wissen.

„Nichts! Ich meine, nichts wirklich Schlimmes und es ist auch nicht wirklich meine Schuld", rechtfertigte sich James sofort.

„Ok James, _was_ ist nicht wirklich deine Schuld?", sagte Harry, während er sich fragte, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte. Er sah seinen ältesten Sohn durchdringend an.

„Also, es gab da diesen verkorksten Zaubertrank…", begann James.

„Aber du hattest dieses Jahr doch gar kein Zaubertränke", unterbrach ihn sein Vater.

„Ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt, dass _ich_ ihn verkorkst habe. A-Jemand anderes hat in seinem Schlafsaal mit Zaubertränken experimentiert und jetzt wirst du Großvater. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" James hatte sich entschieden es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, bevor ihn sein Mut wieder verließ.

„Du – Ich- WAS?!", rief Harry geschockt.

Angelockt von Harrys lautem Ausruf, kam Albus ins Zimmer.

„Oh, hast du es ihm gesagt?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, also halt du dich da raus", zischte James ihn an.

„Nein, ich will sein Gesicht sehen, wenn du es ihm sagst", flüsterte Albus zurück.

„Na gut, du hast es so gewollt", meinte James.

„Bitte sag mir, dass ich mich grade verhört habe", bat Harry, der endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Tut mir leid Dad, aber wenn du gerade verstanden hast, dass du Großvater wirst, hast du richtig gehört", sagte James entschuldigend.

„Erkläre! Ich will Details wie zum Teufel das passieren konnte. Du hast uns gesagt du wärst schwul, Merlin nochmal", verlangte Harry fluchend.

„Bin ich ja auch! Ich habe doch gesagt, es war ein Zaubertrankunfall. Und ich war es nicht, der heimlich mit Zaubertränken experimentiert hat! Dafür kannst du dich bei _Albus _bedanken", stellte James klar.

„Albus? Hängst du da etwa auch mit drin?", fragte Harry fassungslos.

Albus funkelte James wütend an, während James ihn zufrieden angrinste. Wenigstens war er nun nicht der einzige, der in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Ja Dad, ich habe mit einem Zaubertrank experimentiert und es ist schief gegangen", gab Albus leise zu. „Teddy hat mir schon eine Woche Strafarbeit dafür gegeben und Slytherin 100 Punkte abgezogen."

„Ok, darüber reden wir noch. Jetzt erklärt mir, wie ein verkorkster Zaubertrank mich zum Großvater macht", verlangte ihr Vater.

„Das war ein dummer Zufall. Ich war vor ein paar Monaten mit einem Jungen zusammen und der war bei Albus im Zimmer, als er mit dem Zaubertrank experimentiert hat. Er hat etwas davon abbekommen und es hatte eine, äh, unerwartete Wirkung", erklärte James vage.

„Und wer ist dieser Junge, wenn ich fragen darf?"

James und Albus sahen sich an. Es war so weit. Jetzt würden sie herausfinden, wie weit Harry den Malfoys wirklich verziehen hatte.

James holte tief Luft. „Scorpius Malfoy", ließ er dann die Bombe platzten.

„Scorpius? Ich dachte ihr beide könntet euch nicht ausstehen, James. Aber das erklärt wenigstens, was dein Freund bei Albus im Schlafsaal gemacht hat", versuchte Harry die Information zu verarbeiten. Er nahm es erstaunlich gut auf.

„Weiß Draco schon davon? Wann ist das ganze überhaupt passiert?", wollte Harry wissen. Er war jetzt ganz der Auror während einer Befragung.

„Mr. Malfoy weiß nur, dass Scorpius schwanger ist, aber nichts von mir. Das Ganze ist kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien passiert", antwortete James. Albus hielt sich lieber im Hintergrund.

„Nach den Weihnachtsferien? Und warum erzählt ihr mir das erst jetzt?" Harrys Stimme klang jetzt sauer.

„Weil ich bis vor ein paar Tagen auch nichts davon wusste!", rechtfertigte sich James.

„Du wusstest nichts davon? Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Albus und Scorpius haben am Anfang niemandem von dem verkorksten Zaubertrank erzählt, damit Albus keinen Ärger bekommt und weil es schien, als wäre der Zaubertrank harmlos. Kurz danach haben wir uns dann getrennt und er hat sich nicht getraut es mir zu sagen. Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen zufällig bei Teddy über ihn gestolpert und da musste er es mir dann erzählen", erklärte James.

„Ok, jetzt zu dir, Albus", wandte sich Harry an seinen grünäugigen Sohn.

Albus schluckte. Jetzt war er an der Reihe und er würde bestimmt eine lange Strafpredigt bekommen. Sein Vater wurde nicht oft wütend, aber wenn er es war, ging man besser in Deckung.

„Wusstest du, was dein Zaubertrank bei Scorpius bewirkt hat?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich musste ihn in den Krankenflügel schleifen, damit er sich überhaupt untersuchen lässt. Ich war dabei, als Madam Pomfrey es ihm gesagt hat", gestand Albus.

„Und du hast niemandem davon erzählt?", fragte sein Vater nach.

„Nein, er hat mich schwören lassen, dass ich es niemandem verrate. Außer mir wissen es nur noch Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer – eingeschlossen Teddy - und Victoire. Sie alle haben versprochen mit niemand anderem darüber zu reden."

„Wusstest du auch von James?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Nein, ich wusste nicht, dass James der Vater ist. Scorpius hat sich geweigert irgendjemandem seinen Namen zu nennen. Ich weiß es jetzt nur, weil ich dabei war, als James bei Teddy war", antwortete Albus.

Harry ließ seine Auror-Maske fallen und stützte seufzend den Kopf in die Hände. Was hatten seine Söhne da bloß wieder angestellt? Sie schienen Ärger ebenso magisch anzuziehen wie er selbst. Er konnte Ginny jetzt schon schreien hören. Oder würde sie so von der Idee Großmutter zu werden begeistert sein, dass sie alles andere vergaß?

„Über deine Strafe reden wir noch, Albus. Deine Mutter hat dazu sicher auch noch ein Wörtchen zu sagen", meinte Harry dann.

„James, dich kann ich schlecht für einen Unfall bestrafen, aber ich denke, die Umstände sind sowieso Strafe genug", wandte sich Harry an seinen ältesten Sohn.

„Wann erzählen wir es eurer Mutter?", wollte er wissen.

„Wann erzählt ihr mir was?", kam plötzlich Ginnys Stimme vom Eingang des Wohnzimmers.

Harry, James und Albus waren so vertieft in ihr Gespräch und ihre eigenen Gedanken gewesen, dass sie Ginny und Lily nicht hatten nach Hause kommen hören. Die drei schauten sich nervös an. Keiner wollte derjenige sein, der es Ginny sagte. Niemand wusste, wie sie reagieren würde.

„Setz dich, Ginny. Die Erklärung wird eine Weile dauern", sagte Harry schließlich.

„Ok, was haben deine Söhne jetzt wieder angestellt?", fragte seine Frau.

„Unsere Söhne, Ginny Liebling", erinnerte sie Harry.

„Was habt ihr mir zu beichten?", fragte sie jetzt direkt an ihre Söhne gewandt.

Sie kannte die Gesichtsausdrücke ihrer drei Männer und wusste, dass es etwas ernstes sein musste. Innerlich machte sie sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, auch wenn sie nicht ganz sicher war, was das Schlimmste wäre.


	17. Chapter 17

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 17**

Die ganze Familie Potter saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer, Harry in einem Sessel, Albus und James auf dem einen Sofa und Ginny und Lily auf dem anderen. Lily war neugierig, was ihre großen Brüder nun wieder angestellt hatten. Sie stellten eigentlich selten etwas zusammen an, außer sie stritten sich. Aber im Moment sahen sie nicht aus, als hätten sie sich gestritten.

„Würde mir jetzt bitte endlich einer von euch erklären, was genau ihr ausgefressen habt", verlangte Ginny ungeduldig.

„Anscheinend werden wir Großeltern", eröffnete ihr Harry. Auch er hielt schnell und schmerzlos für die beste Methode.

„ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!", fing Ginny an.

„ICH WAR'S NICHT!", verteidigte sich Albus sofort.

„Ganz unschuldig bist du an der ganzen Sache aber auch nicht", warf James ein.

„Harry?", fragte Ginny nun vollends verwirrt. Lily ging es nicht viel besser.

Und so erklärte Harry ihr, was seine Söhne ihm erst vor ein paar Minuten erklärt hatten. Den Namen Malfoy hob er sich bis ganz zum Schluss auf.

„Oh, wer ist der arme Junge? Kenne ich ihn?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ja, du kennst ihn, Mum. Er war schon öfters hier", sagte Albus.

„Wer? Wer ist es? Du musst ihn unbedingt zu uns einladen, James. Er gehört doch jetzt zur Familie", sprudelte sie hervor.

„Ginny Schatz", sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Es ist Scorpius."

„Malfoy?", fragte Ginny entgeistert. „Aber, aber James und er können sich doch genauso wenig ausstehen, wie du und Draco früher", meinte sie dann.

„Anscheinend hat sich das geändert", antwortet Harry amüsiert.

„Oh, Dad und Ron werden ausflippen, wenn sie erfahren, dass die Malfoys jetzt zur Familie gehören", meinte sie dann.

Sie mochte den Gedanken nicht, Draco Malfoy als Familie zu bezeichnen, aber sie kannte Scorpius mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er anders war als sein Vater. Um ehrlich zu sein, mochte sie Scorpius und hatte keine Probleme ihn als Teil ihrer Familie zu akzeptieren.

„Ähm, dir macht es nichts aus, dass es Malfoy ist?", hakte James nach.

„Nein James, im Gegensatz zu dir, fand ich Scorpius immer sehr nett. Auch wenn ich seinen Vater und besonders seinen Großvater nicht ausstehen kann, habe ich nichts gegen Scorpius", versicherte sie ihm.

„Ich werde Tante! Das ist so cool!", rief Lily, die sich bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte.

„Und ich hatte gehofft, ich hätte noch ein wenig Zeit. Musstet ihr mich unbedingt schon mit 42 zum Großvater machen?", beschwerte sich Harry halb im Scherz.

„Sorry Dad, es war ein Unfall", entschuldigte sich Albus.

„Ah ja, und jetzt zu dir, Albus Severus Potter! Wie konntest du so verantwortungslos sein und in deinem Schlafsaal ohne Aufsicht mit Zaubertränken experimentieren?! Du hättest dich und andere dabei ernsthaft verletzten können!", begann Ginny mit ihm zu schimpfen. „ZAUBERTRÄNKE SIND KEIN HARMLOSES KINDERSPIELZEUG!"

Albus war während der Schimpftirade seiner Mutter immer mehr in sich zusammen gesunken und hatte den Kopf eingezogen. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie seine Mutter ihn bestrafen würde.

„Da du offensichtlich so gerne Zaubertränke für sinnlose Streiche braust, wirst du den Rest der Ferien deinem Onkel George im Laden helfen – ohne Bezahlung – und wenn Scorpius sein Baby hat, wirst du für einen Monat jeden Tag zwei Stunden babysitten", verhängte sie seine Strafe.

Albus schaute sie geschockt an. Er hatte mit Hausarrest gerechnet oder mit Taschengeldentzug, aber nicht mit einer so kreativen Strafe. Damit wäre seine Freizeit für die nächsten Monate futsch.

„Und jetzt geh und schreib Scorpius einen Brief. Sag ihm er ist herzlich eingeladen und dass wir uns auf seinen Besuch freuen", befahl sie ihm.

„Lily, könntest du uns bitte kurz alleine lassen, wir würden gerne mit James unter sechs Augen reden", bat Harry seine Tochter.

„Wenn's sein muss", murrte Lily und folgte Albus aus dem Zimmer.

„James, was genau ist da zwischen dir und Scorpius?", fragte Harry als sie drei alleine waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte James ehrlich.

„Was habt ihr denn jetzt vor? Habt ihr schon darüber gesprochen?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, ein wenig. Ich habe ihm versprochen ihm zu helfen und ihn nicht hängen zu lassen", gestand James. „Scorpius geht nach den Ferien wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, also kann ich für ihn da sein. Teddy und Victoire haben auch schon versprochen zu helfen."

Harry und Ginny nickten zustimmend. Sie fanden es gut, dass James Scorpius helfen wollte.

„Hast du noch Gefühle für ihn? Willst du wieder mit ihm zusammen sein und eine Familie gründen oder willst du ihm nur mit dem Kind helfen und sonst nichts?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich mag ihn, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie sehr. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, ob er mich überhaupt noch will", gestand James.

„Keine Sorge, du wirst es schon noch herausfinden", versicherte ihm Harry.

Scorpius war überrascht, als er am Abend eine Eule von Albus bekam. Neugierig nahm er Belladonna, Albus Eule, den Brief ab, gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und begann zu lesen.

_Hi Scor!_

_James hat Mum und Dad von dir erzählt. Sie haben es ziemlich gut aufgenommen. Laut Mum gehörst du jetzt offiziell zur Familie. Ich soll dir außerdem von ihr ausrichten, dass sie gerne mit dir reden würden und du deshalb herzlich eingeladen bist uns so bald wie möglich zu besuchen._

_Also hoffentlich bis bald,_

_Albus_

_P.S.: Ich bin mal wieder das schwarze Schaf der Familie._

Scorpius lachte erleichtert. James und Albus waren um ihre Eltern echt zu beneiden. Mr. und Mrs. Potter konnte kaum etwas aus der Ruhe bringen und nie würde es ihnen auch nur im Traum einfallen eins ihrer Kinder zu verstoßen. Er war froh von ihnen akzeptiert worden zu sein. Trotzdem machte der Gedanke an ein Treffen mit ihnen ihn nervös. Schnell schrieb er Albus eine Antwort.

_Hey Al,_

_ich bin froh, dass eure Eltern es so gut aufgenommen haben. Ich kann morgen Nachmittag vorbeikommen, wenn das für euch in Ordnung ist. Floh mich einfach, das ist schneller als schreiben._

_Scorpius_

_P.S.: Warum bist du das schwarze Schaf der Familie?_

Scorpius Brief kam am nächsten Tag mit der Morgenpost an. Mit ihr kamen noch drei andere Eulen, die Briefe von Hogwarts für James, Albus und Lily brachten. Albus las zuerst den Brief, den er von Scorpius bekommen hatte.

„Hey Mum, Scorpius schreibt, dass er heute Nachmittag kommen kann. Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Albus, nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte.

„Natürlich. Ich freue mich darauf ihn wieder zu sehen", erwiderte Ginny lächelnd.

„Ok, dann sag ich ihm Bescheid, dass das klar geht", meinte Albus und verließ die Küche um Scorpius zu flohen.

James und Lily hatten inzwischen ihre Hogwartsbriefe geöffnet und gelesen. Lilys enthielt nur die übliche Bücherliste und die Erinnerung, dass das neue Schuljahr am 1. September beginnen würde. James Brief enthielt jedoch eine Überraschung. Er enthielt nicht nur das Abzeichen für den Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft seines Hauses, sondern auch den für den Schulsprecher. Überrascht zeigte er ihn seiner Mutter.

„Schulsprecher? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, James. Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte sie und umarmte ihn fest.

„Vielleicht überlegt McGonagall es sich noch mal anders, wenn sie von mir und Malfoy erfährt", murmelte James und sah das Abzeichen zweifelnd an.

„Ach Unsinn", sagte Ginny. „Sie wird schon ihren Grund gehabt haben, warum sie dich zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat."

„James ist Schulsprecher? McGonagall muss den Verstand verloren haben", kommentierte Albus, der gerade wieder in die Küche gekommen war. „Scorpius wird übrigens um vier Uhr hier sein."

„Albus!", schalt ihn seine Mutter, während James ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

Albus griff ungerührt nach seinem eigenen Hogwartsbrief und öffnete ihn. In ihm fand er wie erwartet seine Bücherliste und das Abzeichen für den Quidditch-Kapitän. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er jedoch noch ein zweites Abzeichen und einen Brief, der ihn zum neuen Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins erklärte.

„Warum bist du jetzt Vertrauensschüler und nicht mehr Scorpius?", fragte James, der das Abzeichen gesehen hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich denkt McGonagall, dass Scorpius im Moment genug Stress hat, ohne die zusätzlichen Aufgaben, die ein Vertrauensschüler hat", meinte Albus nachdenklich.

„Da wirst du wahrscheinlich Recht haben", stimmte Ginny zu. „Um vier Uhr hast du gesagt ist er hier?"

„Ja. Er sagt, er muss den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen, weil er jetzt nicht mehr flohen oder apparieren darf", erklärte Albus. „Teddy und Victoire kommen auch."

„Oh, wie schön. Wir haben Teddy in letzter Zeit viel zu selten gesehen", meinte sie.

Um vier Uhr kamen Teddy, Victoire und ein nervöser Scorpius bei Potter Cottage an und klopften an der Tür. Sie wurde sofort von einem ebenso nervösen James aufgerissen.

„Hi! Kommt rein", begrüßte er sie.

Sie traten ins Haus und ließen sich von James ins Wohnzimmer führen, wo schon der Rest der Familie wartete. Auf einem Tisch stand ein Apfelkuchen, den Ginny für den Anlass gebacken hatte.

„Setzt euch. Wie geht es dir, Scorpius?", fragte Ginny und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Scorpius war überrascht, erwiderte die Umarmung jedoch nach einem kurzen Zögern.

Nachdem sie Scorpius umarmt hatte, umarmte sie auch Teddy und Victoire. „Wo ist eure kleine Vénus? Ich hätte sie so gern wiedergesehen."

„Wir haben sie bei Nana Molly gelassen", erklärte Teddy.

„Wollt ihr ein Stück Kuchen?", fragte Ginny und begann den Kuchen an alle zu verteilen.

Als alle mit Kuchen versorgt waren und einen Platz gefunden hatten fingen Ginny und Harry an ihre Fragen zu stellen.

„Bist du gerade bei Teddy und Victoire zu Besuch?", fragte Ginny, die sich wunderte, warum Scorpius mit ihnen und nicht mit seinen Eltern oder allein gekommen war.

„Könnte man so sagen", erwiderte Scorpius unbehaglich.

„Scorpius wohnt diese Ferien bei uns", erklärte Teddy.

„Warum wohnt er nicht bei seinen Eltern?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Draco braucht noch ein wenig Zeit um sich mit der Situation abzufinden", milderte Teddy die Wahrheit ein wenig ab. „Und so kann Victoire sich als seine Hebamme besser um ihn kümmern."

„Aber ihr habt doch mit Vénus bestimmt schon alle Hände voll zu tun. Scorpius, würdest du für den Rest der Ferien bei uns bleiben wollen?", bot Ginny an.

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett Mrs. Potter,…", fing Scorpius an.

„Nenn mich bitte Ginny", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Tante Ginny, es macht uns wirklich nichts aus Scorpius bei uns wohnen zu haben. Er ist uns wirklich eine große Hilfe mit Vénus und so brauche ich nicht von zu Hause weg, um ihn zu untersuchen", erklärte Victoire. Es stimmte zwar, was sie gesagt hatte, aber sie konnte auch sehen, dass Scorpius sich unwohl mit dem Vorschlag fühlte und lieber bei ihnen wohnen bleiben wollte.

„Ginny, Scorpius hat sich sicher schon bei Teddy und Victoire eingelebt. Ich finde, wenn die beiden nichts dagegen haben, sollte er fürs erste da wohnen bleiben um unnötigen Stress zu vermeiden", schlug sich nun auch Harry auf ihre Seite. Auch ihm war aufgefallen wie unwohl sich Scorpius fühlte.

„Na gut, wie ihr meint. Ich dachte nur, da er ja jetzt irgendwie zur Familie gehört…", lenkte Ginny ein.

„Teddy gehört auch zu seiner Familie, schon vergessen?", erinnerte sie Harry.

„Ok, ok ihr habt mich überzeugt. Du bist trotzdem jederzeit hier willkommen, falls du deine Meinung ändern solltest", fügte sie hinzu.

Scorpius verbrachte also auch den Rest der Ferien in London im alten Haus der Blacks, wo James ihn fast jeden Tag besuchte. Beide bemühten sich den anderen besser kennen zu lernen und die Gewohnheit sich über jede Kleinigkeit zu streiten abzulegen. Langsam aber sicher entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden eine Freundschaft. Beide hofften immer noch insgeheim darauf wieder ein Paar zu werden, aber keiner von beiden traute sich das Thema anzusprechen.

Harry hatte nach dem Treffen mit Scorpius einige Tage mit sich gerungen. Es ging ihn eigentlich nichts an, aber er konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren, wie Draco Malfoy seinen Sohn behandelt hatte. Ihn einfach so vor die Tür zu setzen, wenn er ihn am meisten brauchte, war für Harry einfach unvorstellbar. Deshalb stand er drei Tage nach dem Treffen vor dem Tor von Malfoy Manor.

„Was macht Harry Potter hier?", wurde er von einem Hauselfen begrüßt.

„Hallo. Ich würde gerne mit Draco Malfoy sprechen", erwiderte er höflich.

„Folgen sie Noddy", sagte der Elf und lief voraus die Einfahrt entlang zum Eingang. In der Eingangshalle blieb er stehen und wandte sich wieder an Harry.

„Bitte warten sie hier, Sir. Noddy geht Meister Malfoy sagen, Mr. Harry Potter wünscht ihn zu sprechen", sagte Noddy und verschwand.

Nach fünf Minuten erschien Malfoy endlich und führte Harry in einen kleinen Salon. Er bedeutete ihm sich in einen der Sessel zu setzten und Noddy brachte ihnen Tee.

„Was bringt dich in mein bescheidenes Heim, Potter?", kam Malfoy gleich zur Sache.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich gerne mit dir über Scorpius reden. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen erfahren, dass du ihn rausgeworfen hast", informierte ihn Harry.

„Ja. Nicht, dass dich das etwas anginge", gab Malfoy zurück.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, aber findest du das nicht ein wenig extrem? Wie kannst du deinen Sohn einfach so vor die Tür setzten?", empörte sich Harry.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe", antwortete der Blonde kalt.

„Ach ja? Dann lass hören, mir fällt nicht ein einziger ein, der mich dazu bringen könnte eines meiner Kinder so im Stich zu lassen", forderte der Auror wütend.

„Meine Gründe gehen dich nichts an, Potter. Woher weißt du überhaupt von der Sache?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Scorpius wohnt im Moment bei meinem Patensohn, Teddy Lupin, falls es dich interessiert", antwortete Harry ausweichend.

Für einen Augenblick schien es, als wäre Malfoy erleichtert, doch schnell kehrte seine kühle, emotionslose Maske zurück.

„Scorpius weiß, was er tun muss, um wieder nach Hause zu dürfen", sagte Malfoy. „Ich denke du solltest jetzt gehen."

„Wie du meinst Malfoy", erwiderte Harry. „Aber hast du mal daran gedacht, dass Scorpius vielleicht auch seine Gründe hat? Vielleicht ist es genau diese Reaktion, vor der er Angst hatte. Denk mal drüber nach."

Harry stand auf und verließ Malfoy Manor, ohne sich noch einmal nach Draco umzusehen. Der schaute ihm noch lange, nachdem er gegangen war nachdenklich hinterher.


	18. Chapter 18

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 18**

Albus sechzehnter Geburtstag verlief ähnlich wie sein fünfzehnter. Alle Weasleys, die Lupins, Longbottoms, Lovegoods und die Zabini-Geschwister waren da. Der einzige, der fehlte, war Scorpius. Er war wieder alleine am Grimauldplatz geblieben.

„Hey Al! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Wo ist Scor?", fragte Lucas, sobald er eingetroffen war. Er hatte seinen Cousin die ganzen Ferien über noch nicht gesehen und machte sich Sorgen um ihn.

„Scor kann leider nicht kommen. Er ist immer noch krank", schwindelte Albus.

„Immer noch? Weißt du, was er hat?", wollte Lucas wissen.

„Ja, aber ich musste ihm schwören, es niemandem zu verraten. Soweit ich weiß, will er es dir selbst sagen", erklärte Albus.

„Und wann?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Als die Feier zu Ende ging, bat Harry die Weasleys noch zu bleiben. Er wollte die Gelegenheit, dass die ganze Familie zusammen war nutzen, um ihnen von seinem ersten Enkelkind zu erzählen. James war den ganzen Tag nervös gewesen, wie der Rest seiner Familie auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde.

„Also Harry, was ist los?", fragte Ron, als alle anderen gegangen waren.

„Wir – oder besser gesagt James – hat eine Ankündigung zu machen. Bitte hört erst zu, bevor ihr irgendetwas sagt", bat Harry.

Als James vor seine Familie trat, wirkte er ungewöhnlich nervös. Alle waren neugierig, was diese großen Neuigkeiten waren, die den sonst so selbstbewussten James in ein Nervenwrack verwandelten.

„Nana, Grandpa", wandte er sich an Molly und Arthur, „ihr werdet in zwei Monaten euer zweites Urenkelchen bekommen."

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Grabesstille. Dann brach das Chaos aus. Die einzigen die ruhig blieben, waren Teddy und Victoire, die ebenfalls geblieben waren, und Fred, dem James schon davon erzählt hatte.

„RUHE!", rief Ginny. „Eine Frage nach der anderen."

„ich dachte James wäre schwul", bemerkte Ron als erster.

„Bin ich auch", gab James genervt zurück.

„Aber…", wandte Hermine ein.

„Es gab einen Zaubertrankunfall", erklärte Harry.

„Oh", sagte Hermine, als erkläre das alles und ihre Augen leuchteten interessiert auf.

„Und wo ist dein Freund, James? Warum ist er nicht hier?", verlangte Molly zu wissen.

„Er wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn ich es euch sage, Nana. Er hatte Angst, wie ihr auf ihn reagiert", erläuterte James.

„Warum sollte er Angst vor uns haben?", fragte Molly empört.

„Naja", druckste James drum herum. „Seine und unsere Familie verstehen sich nicht so besonders gut."

„Bitte sag mir, dass es kein Slytherin ist", flehte Ron.

Hermine gab ihm dafür einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Sei nicht so kindisch, Ron", zischte sie ihm zu.

„Doch Onkel Ron, er ist ein Slytherin, genau wie Albus und wenn du damit ein Problem hast, darfst du gerne gehen", fuhr James seinen Patenonkel an.

„Aber ich dachte immer du hasst Slytherins", sagte Ron verwirrt.

James senkte den Kopf und schaute auf seine Schuhe. Wie sollte er das jetzt erklären? Ron hatte ja recht, er hatte sich immer über die Slytherins lustig gemacht.

„James ist im Gegensatz zu dir erwachsen geworden", antwortete Ginny für ihren Sohn.

„Wer ist denn jetzt sein Freund?", fragte Bill dazwischen.

„Ja, genau. Warum wissen wir nichts von deinem Freund?", fragten nun auch Louis, Roxanne und George.

James seufzte uns sagte, „es ist Scorpius." Das ‚Malfoy' ließ er bewusst weg.

„MALFOY?!", ertönte es aus allen Ecken.

„Ja, Scorpius Malfoy. Und genau deshalb, wollte er auch nicht hier sein, wenn ich es euch sage", meinte James.

„Was haben wir nur falsch gemacht?", stöhnte Ron. „Erst Albus und Rose und jetzt auch noch du!"

„Durfte Scorpius deshalb keine Zaubertränke mehr brauen und kein Quidditch mehr spielen?", fragte Rose scharfsinnig.

„Ja. Victoire und Madam Pomfey haben es ihm verboten", bestätigte James.

„Was war das für ein Zaubertrankunfall? Ihr habt doch gar keinen Unterricht zusammen?", fragte Louis.

„Mit dem Zaubertrank hatte ich nichts zu tun", stellte James sofort klar.

„Was wollte Malfoy denn brauen, dass so etwas passieren konnte?", meldete sich seine Cousine Molly zu Wort.

„Malfoy hat überhaupt nichts gebraut. Jemand anderes hat gemeint in ihrem Schlafsaal mit Zaubertränken herumexperimentieren zu müssen", antwortete James.

„Wer ist so unverantwortlich in seinem Zimmer mit Zaubertränken herumzuexperimentieren?", fragte Percy ungläubig.

„George!", riefen Ron, Hermine, Bill und Charlie in Erinnerung an Fred und Georges frühe Experimente.

„Albus!", sagten dagegen Harry, Ginny, James, Teddy und Victoire.

Albus zog den Kopf ein. Er hatte gehofft, dass sein Part bei der ganzen Sache unter den Tisch fallen würde, aber nichts da. Alle starrten ihn ungläubig und kopfschüttelnd an.

„ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?", legte seine Großmutter sofort los.

„Albus ist schuld, dass wir bald mit den Malfoys verwandt sein werden?", fragte Ron flüsternd.

„Scheint so", erwiderte Hermine und vergaß dabei ganz ihn für seine Haltung den Malfoys gegenüber zu ermahnen.

„Molly, Albus hat seine Strafe schon bekommen und wird so etwas dummes ganz sicher nie wieder machen, hab ich Recht?", versuchte Harry seine Schwiegermutter zu beruhigen, bevor sie richtig in Fahrt kam.

„Ja, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt", stimmte Albus schnell seinem Vater zu.

„Wie hat Draco Malfoy eigentlich auf die Neuigkeiten reagiert?", meldete sich Arthur zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

„Draco weiß bis jetzt nur, dass er Großvater wird. Scorpius hat ihm noch nichts von James Anteil an der Sache erzählt", antwortete Harry.

„Scorpius wohnt im Moment bei uns, weil Draco ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hat", ergänzte Teddy.

„Er hat WAS? Oh, der arme Junge", sagte Molly sofort mitleidig. Sie war schon am überlegen, was sie alles für ihr neues Urenkelchen stricken könnte.

„Verdammte Malfoys. Sind doch alle gleich", grummelte Ron.

Auch der Rest war empört. Wie konnte man sein sechzehnjähriges Kind in einer solchen Situation einfach vor die Tür setzten?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco es wirklich ernst gemeint hat, als er das gesagt hat", meinte Harry. „Ich glaube, er wollte Scorpius einfach nur dazu bringen die Wahrheit zu sagen und war danach zu stolz um es wieder zurück zu nehmen. Ich denke spätesten wenn das Kind geboren wird, wird er Scorpius um Verzeihung bitten."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir alle wissen, wie stolz die Malfoys sind, aber letztendlich ist Familie auch für sie das Wichtigste. Malfoy würde nie so einfach seinen einzigen Sohn aufgeben", sagte Harry überzeugt.

„Wenn du das sagst", meinte Ron zweifelnd.

Alles in allem hatte die Familie es besser aufgenommen, als James erwartet hatte. Die letzten zwei Wochen der Ferien vergingen wie im Flug und schon war der erste September gekommen und damit ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts.

Scorpius hatte beschlossen zusammen mit James und seinen Freunden den Hogwartsexpress zu nehmen. Er wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen seinen Freunden die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Victoire hatte den Zauber über ihn gesprochen, der seine Schwangerschaft verbarg, sodass niemand am Gleis etwas bemerkte. Scorpius war einer der ersten und suchte sich sofort ein freies Abteil. Seine Freunde und James würden ihn später finden.

Scorpius hatte erst zehn Minuten gewartet, als Lucas und Seline Zabini ihn fanden und sich zu ihm setzten. Sie begrüßten ihn stürmisch, da sie ihn die ganzen Ferien über nicht gesehen hatten.

„Scor! Schön dich zu sehen! Bist du endlich wieder gesund?", kam es von Lucas.

„Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Seline.

„Tut mir leid. Ich fürchte ich habe euch ein paar Dinge zu beichten", gestand Scorpius.

„Was für Dinge?", wollte Lucas wissen.

„Können wir damit bitte warten, bis die anderen auch hier sind?", bat Scorpius.

„Wenn's sein muss", seufzte Lucas ungeduldig.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zum Abteil erneut und die drei Potter-Kinder kamen herein. Lucas und Seline schauten neugierig auf, denn normalerweise saß nur Albus bei ihnen.

„Keine Sorge, wir sind gleich wieder weg, aber Scorpius wollte uns hier haben, wenn er die Bombe platzen lässt", grinste James. Er war ein wenig nervös, wie Scorpius Cousin und Cousine auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würden und versuchte seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

„Ihr wisst, was er uns verheimlicht hat?", fragte Seline.

„Ja, wir haben es vor ein paar Wochen herausgefunden", bestätigte James.

Lucas fragte sich ob Scorpius Geheimnis und James Anwesenheit hier im Abteil etwas mit James und Scorpius heimlicher Affäre zu tun hatte. Hatten die beiden beschlossen wieder zusammen zu kommen und es diesmal offiziell zu machen? Und was hatte es mit Scorpius mysteriöser Krankheit auf sich?

„Ok, ihr wisst, dass ich ein paar Monate vor den Ferien allen gesagt habe ich sei krank?", fing Scorpius nervös an.

„Jaaaa?", antwortete Lucas fragend.

„Naja, das war ein wenig gelogen. Madam Pomfrey hat mir wirklich verboten weiter Zaubertränke zu brauen und Quidditch zu spielen, aber nicht, weil ich krank bin, sondern weil…weil ich schwanger bin", gestand er stockend.

Lucas und Seline schauten ihn entgeistert an.

„Ich dachte, das geht nur mithilfe eines Zaubertranks, der verdammt schwer zu brauen und deshalb unglaublich teuer und selten ist?", brachte Lucas schließlich hervor.

„Ähm, ja. Wisst ihr, da gab es einen kleinen Unfall. Erinnerst du dich noch, als Albus in unserem Schlafsaal mit dem einen Zaubertrank experimentiert hat?", fragte Scorpius an Lucas gewandt.

„Ja. Soll das heißen _Albus_ hat den Zaubertrank für dich gebraut?", fragte der Braunhaarige ungläubig.

„Nicht direkt. Wie gesagt, es war ein Unfall. Er wollte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes brauen, aber irgendwas ist schief gelaufen und ich habe den verunglückten Zaubertrank abbekommen und naja…"

„Du braust nie wieder Zaubertränke in unserem Schlafsaal, ist das klar?", wandte sich Lucas nun drohend an Albus.

„Glasklar. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, dafür haben Teddy und Mum schon gesorgt", versicherte er seinem Freund.

„Ich nehme mal an, es ist seins", sagte Lucas dann und nickte zu James hinüber.

„Ja", bestätigte Scorpius.

„Du und James Potter?", fragte Seline ungläubig.

„Ja. Naja, wir sind streng genommen nicht mehr zusammen, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen…"

„… werden wir eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbringen", beendete James Scorpius Satz.

Es schlug elf Uhr und der Zug fuhr an.

„Wir müssen ins Vertrauensschülerabteil", sagte Albus.

Lucas und Seline schauten ihn verwirrt an.

„Aber Scorpius ist doch Vertrauensschüler", sagte Lucas.

„Nein, nicht mehr. Albus übernimmt dieses Jahr für mich", erläuterte Scorpius.

„Dann können wir zusammen gehen, ich bin auch Vertrauensschülerin", sagte Seline erfreut zu ihrem Freund.

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Abteil. James folgte ihnen, da er als Schulsprecher ebenfalls dort erwartet wurde. Lucas, Scorpius und Lily blieben allein zurück. Lily verabschiedete sich kurz darauf auch, um Hugo und Lorcan zu suchen. Damit waren Lucas und Scorpius allein in dem vormals vollen Abteil.

„Wie hat Onkel Draco auf die Sache reagiert?", fragte Lucas nach einer Weile.

„Er hat mich rausgeschmissen", antwortete Scorpius trocken.

„Einfach so?", fragte Lucas fassungslos.

„Er wollte wissen mit wem ich was hatte und ich habe mich geweigert ihm James Namen zu nennen, weil ich dachte, dass er dann erst recht ausflippt. Das hat ihm nicht gepasst, also hat er mich vor die Tür gesetzt", erzählte Scorpius bitter.

„Wo warst du dann die ganzen Ferien? Du bist nicht mit den Potters hier angekommen, also nehme ich mal an, du warst nicht bei ihnen", schlussfolgerte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Mein Cousin Teddy Lupin und seine Frau Victoire haben mich aufgenommen. Victoire ist auch meine Hebamme und Heilerin. Ich habe den Großteil der Ferien damit verbracht auf ihre kleine Tochter Vénus aufzupassen. Sie ist wirklich süß und ein Metamorphmagus wie ihr Vater. Sie hat meistens entweder blonde oder rosa Haare", schwärmte Scoprius.

„Na dann hast du wenigstens jede Menge Übung, wenn dein eigenes Kind kommt. Müsste es nicht bald so weit sein? Und warum sieht man nichts?"

„Ja, Anfang Oktober soll es so weit sein und du siehst nichts, weil Victoire für mich einen Zauber gesprochen hat, der meinen Bauch normal aussehen lässt."

„Weißt du schon was es wird? Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt?", wollte Lucas wissen.

„Nein, ich will mich überraschen lassen. James und ich haben uns schon auf einen Mädchennamen geeinigt, aber wir haben mehrere Jungennamen zur Auswahl, weil wir uns nicht einig geworden sind. Jetzt haben wir den Namen abhängig von seiner Haarfarbe gemacht, falls es ein Junge wird", erklärte sein Cousin.

„Abhängig von der Haarfarbe? Welche Namen habt ihr denn ausgesucht?", bohrte der Braunhaarige weiter.

„Das erfährst du erst, wenn es so weit ist. Bis das Kind da ist, bleibt sein Name ein Geheimnis. Und ja, wir haben den Namen, falls es ein Junge wird, abhängig von der Haarfarbe gemacht, blond, schwarz oder rot. Obwohl ich wirklich hoffe, dass er keine roten Haare bekommt", meinte Scorpius.

„Ist der Name so schrecklich, den er dann bekommen würde oder fändest du einfach nur die roten Haare an sich schrecklich?", fragte Lucas.

„Beides. Ich meine, ein Malfoy mit roten Haaren? Und der Name ist einfach so…Gryffindor", beschwerte sich der Blonde.

„Warum hast du dann zugestimmt?", fragte der ältere belustigt.

„Weil ich schon die anderen zwei Namen ausgesucht hatte und James mich überzeugt hat, dass er sich auch einen Namen aussuchen darf. Außerdem, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir einen Sohn mit roten Haaren bekommen? Ich bin blond und James hat schwarzes Haar", erklärte Scorpius.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass es kein Junge mit roten Haaren wird. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn er mit so einem Namen nach Slytherin käme?", zog Lucas ihn auf.

„Halt' die Klappe, Luc", erwiderte der Blonde nur.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ruhig. James, Albus und Seline kehrten nach ein paar Stunden zurück zu Scorpius und Lucas Abteil und die fünf verbrachten die restlichen Stunden zusammen. Für eine Weile kam auch Fred dazu, um James Gesellschaft zu leisten, der sich in einer Gruppe von Slytherins als einziger Gryffindor ein wenig fehl am Platz fühlte.

Das Fest in der Großen Halle verlief wie immer. Die Erstklässler wurden in ihre Häuser sortiert und danach gab es ein gewaltiges Festessen. Nach dem Festessen hielt McGonagall wie jedes Jahr noch eine kurze Ansprache, bevor sie die Schüler zu Bett schickte. Albus, Seline, Lucas und Lysander gingen gemeinsam zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, während Scorpius sich mit Teddy und Victoire auf den Weg ihn ihre Privaträume machte.

Fred, Roxanne, Lily und Hugo machten sich ohne James auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm. Als Schulsprecher bekam der dieses Jahr seine eigenen Räume in die Scorpius mit einziehen würde, wenn ihr Kind geboren war. Auf der einen Seite konnte er es kaum erwarten, auf der anderen war er schrecklich nervös. Er liebte es Zeit mit seiner Patentochter zu verbringen, aber ein eigenes Kind zu haben, war etwas ganz anderes. Sein eigenes Kind konnte man nicht einfach wieder abgeben, wenn man genug hatte.


	19. Chapter 19

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 19**

Scorpius war mittlerweile im neunten Monat schwanger und es viel ihm schwer sich im Schloss zu bewegen. Die vielen Treppen von Hogwarts waren zu anstrengend für ihn geworden und er verließ Teddys und Victoires Räume nur, um zu den Mahlzeiten in die Große Halle zu gehen. Teddy, Albus und James halfen ihn mit seinen Hausaufgaben, die er immer noch abgeben musste, auch wenn er vom Unterricht frei gestellt war.

Am 28. September war es schließlich so weit. Scorpius Wehen setzten ein und er wurde sofort von Victoire in einen separaten Raum im Krankenflügel geführt. Glücklicherweise lagen die Räume der Lupins in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Krankenflügel und er musste nur eine kurze Stecke zurücklegen.

Teddy war währenddessen auf die Suche nach James gegangen, der die Geburt seines Kindes sicher nicht verpassen wollte. James saß gerade in Zauberkunst, als Teddy mit Vénus auf dem Arm hereinplatzte und Professor Flitwick darum bat James aus dem Unterricht zu entlassen. Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen, nachdem Professor ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte und folgte Teddy nach draußen auf den Gang.

„Was ist los?", fragte James.

„Bei Scorpius haben die Wehen eingesetzt", informierte ihn Teddy.

Das war alles, was James wissen musste. Schon lief er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zum Krankenflügel. Teddy folgte ihm in etwas langsamerem Tempo. Als Lehrer gehörte es sich nicht durch die Gänge zu rennen. Doch als Sie beim Krankenflügel ankamen, war die Tür verschlossen.

„Warum können wir nicht rein?", fragte James drängend.

„Victoire muss bei Scorpius einen Kaiserschnitt machen und dabei kann sie keine Ablenkung gebrauchen. Scorpius ist betäubt und bekommt ohnehin nichts mit. Sie wird uns rein lassen, sobald euer Kind auf der Welt ist", versicherte ihm Teddy.

„Wie lange wird das dauern?", wollte James ungeduldig wissen.

„Nicht lange. Warum gehst du nicht in unsere Räume und flohst die Familie? Ich bin sicher sie wollen auch so schnell wie möglich informiert werden", schlug Teddy vor.

James sah ein, dass er im Moment nichts anderes tun konnte und ging um seine Familie zu benachrichtigen. Zuerst flohte er seine Eltern. Beide waren aufgeregt und versprachen so bald wie möglich zu kommen. Danach beschloss er Andromeda zu flohen. Sie war nicht nur die Großmutter von Teddy, sondern auch Scorpius Großtante.

Teddy war auch nicht faul gewesen und hatte Albus, Lily, Lucas und Seline ebenfalls aus dem Unterricht geholt. Zu sechst warteten sie vor dem Krankenflügel, als sich dessen Türen endlich öffneten. James war natürlich der erste, der hereingelassen wurde.

Zögerlich trat er in den Raum, in dem Scorpius lag. Der Blonde lag in einem Bett und hielt ein kleines Bündel auf dem Arm. James trat auf ihn zu, den Blick auf das Bündel in Scorpius Arm gerichtet.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist unser Sohn", sagte Scorpius und lächelte schwach. Er war immer noch ein wenig schlapp von der Narkose, aus der er gerade erst aufgewacht war.

„Ein Junge?", widerholte James und setzte sich vorsichtig zu den beiden aufs Bett. Zart strich er mit einem Finger über das Gesicht seines Sohnes und betrachtete ihn.

„Er ist wunderschön und er hat rot-blonde Haare. Heißt das, ich darf ihn Leo nennen?", fragte James.

Scorpius seufzte. Er hatte so gehofft sein Sohn würde keine roten Haare haben.

„Ja, ja. Wir hatten abgemacht, wenn er rote Haare hat, dass wir ihn Leo nennen würden. Ich hatte nur wirklich, wirklich gehofft, er würde blonde oder schwarze Haare haben", meinte der Blonde.

„Mir gefällt seine Haarfarbe", gab James zurück.

„Natürlich gefällt dir seine Haarfarbe. Fast deine ganze Familie hat rote Haare und so bekommt er den Namen, den _du_ dir ausgesucht hast", maulte Scorpius.

Bevor ein richtiger Streit daraus werden konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und Victoire führte Harry, Ginny und, zu James und Scorpius Überraschung, auch Draco und Astoria in den Raum. Ginny und Harry eilten sofort zu dem Bett hinüber um den beiden Jungen zu Gratulieren und ihr erstes Enkelkind in Augenschein zu nehmen, während die Malfoys sich erst einmal im Hintergrund hielten.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Scorpius schließlich an seine Eltern gewandt.

„Wir, das heißt ich, möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, wie ich…auf diese Neuigkeit… reagiert habe. Ich war nur geschockt und habe es nicht wirklich so gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, dass du nicht mehr mein Sohn bist. Scorpius, du bist mein Sohn und wirst es auch immer bleiben." Es viel Draco sichtlich schwer diese Worte auszusprechen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sie ernst meinte.

„Danke, Vater. Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid. Möchtest du deinen Enkelsohn kennen lernen?"

„Gerne. Hat er schon einen Namen?", wollte er wissen.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das hier ist Leo Silas Malfoy-Potter", eröffnete Scorpius.

„Leo? Als ob es nicht schlimm genug wäre, dass er rote Haare hat", murmelte Draco.

„Es ist der Name einer Sternen-Konstellation und seine Haare sind nicht wirklich rot, sondern nur rot-blond", verteidigte Scorpius seinen Sohn sofort.

„Er ist wunderschön", beschwichtigte Astoria ihren Sohn. „Darf ich ihn einmal halten?"

Vorsichtig reichte Scorpius seinen Sohn an seine Mutter weiter. Astoria schaute ihren Enkelsohn verzückt an. Draco, der seiner Frau über die Schulter guckte ließ sich ebenfalls zu einem sanften Lächeln hinreißen. Trotz seiner kritischen Worte hatte sein Enkelsohn in schon um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Nachdem alle Großeltern ihren Enkelsohn einmal auf dem Arm gehalten hatten, wurde er wieder an James übergeben, der vor Stolz zu platzen schien.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit für die Paten, was meinst du?", fragte James.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Rufst du bitte Victoire, Teddy, Albus, Lily, Lucas und Seline auch noch herein?", bat Scorpius.

James übergab Leo wieder an Scorpius und ging hinaus um die restlichen Wartenden hereinzubitten. Victoire hatte Leo natürlich schon gesehen, aber die anderen stürmten neugierig in den Raum. Andromeda war ebenfalls dabei, folgte den Jugendlichen aber zusammen mit Victoire und Teddy in langsamerem Schritt.

Diesmal übernahm James die Vorstellung ihres Sohnes. Dann wandte er sich den Neuankömmlingen zu.

„Normalerweise bittet man seine Geschwister Pate oder Patin für sein Kind zu werden, aber Albus und Lily, ihr seid beide noch zu jung und Scorpius hat keine Geschwister, also mussten wir uns jemand anderes überlegen", begann James. „Teddy, du warst für mich immer wie ein großer Bruder und du bist Scorpius Cousin. Du hast ihn aufgenommen, als er nirgendwo anders hin konnte. Würdest du bitte Leos Pate sein?"

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", sagte Teddy gerührt.

„Victoire", sprach nun Scorpius. „Du bist James Cousine und du hast dich während meiner ganzen Schwangerschaft um mich gekümmert und mich sogar bei euch wohnen lassen. Ich wäre sehr froh, wenn du Leos Patin wärst."

„Natürlich. Es wäre mir eine Freude", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Nachdem alle das neueste Familienmitglied bestaunt hatten, wurden James und Scorpius wieder allein gelassen. Scorpius musste sich immer noch von der Geburt erholen und zwei Tage in der Krankenstation bleiben, bevor er mit Leo und James in ihre eigenen Räume ziehen durfte.

James hatte bereits mit Teddys, Victoires, Harrys und Ginnys Hilfe das Kinderzimmer eingerichtet. Molly hatte jede Menge Decken, Söckchen, Mützchen und sogar Strampelanzüge gestrickt. Astoria hatte ihnen noch mehr – allerdings gekaufte – Strampelanzüge mitgebracht.

Auch die anderen waren nicht mit leeren Händen gekommen. Lily hatte Leo einen Teddybären geschenkt, von Albus bekamen Scorpius und James eine kleine, selbstgebraute Kinderapotheke und das passende Buch dazu und Andromeda schenkte ihnen ein Babybuch, in dass sie alles über ihr Kind hineinschreiben und Fotos einkleben konnten.

James blieb mit Scorpius im Krankenflügel und verließ ihn nur, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Victoire hatte Scorpius Bettruhe verordnet und so war es an James Leo zu füttern, wickeln und in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Als Scorpius nach zwei Tagen den Krankenflügel und damit auch sein Bett wieder verlassen durfte, war James zu Tode erschöpft, aber auch vollkommen verliebt in seinen kleinen Sohn.

James führte Scorpius, der Leo trug, zu ihren Räumen. Sie lagen nicht weit vom Krankenflügel und den Räumen der Lupins im ersten Stock. Der Eingang wurde von einem Porträt bewacht, auf dem eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind abgebildet war.

„Das Passwort ist ‚Löwengebrüll'", sagte James.

Auf das Passwort hin schwang das Porträt auf und gab den Eingang zu ihren Räumen frei. Sie traten ein und Scorpius sah sich um. Sie standen in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer, das in neutralen Farben gehalten war. Von dem Wohnzimmer gingen mehrere Türen ab. Die vom Eingang gegenüberliegende führte in Scorpius und James Zimmer, in dem allerdings getrennte Betten standen. Die Tür links daneben führte ins Bad und die Tür rechts davon in Leos Kinderzimmer. Von James und Scorpius Zimmer gab es ebenfalls Türen, die ins Bad und Kinderzimmer führten.

In keinem der Räume tauchten die Farben Rot oder Grün auf. Das Wohnzimmer war in Beige- und Brauntönen gehalten. Leos Zimmer hatte eine fröhliche, sonnengelbe Farbe, das Bad war hauptsächlich in Schwarz und Weiß gehalten und das Schlafzimmer, das sich James und Scorpius teilten, war in einem beruhigenden Blau gestrichen. Die Räume waren nicht luxuriös, aber eindeutig besser, als die üblichen Schlafsäle.

Nachdem Scorpius ihre Räume ausreichend bewundert hatten, schickste Scorpius James ins Bett. Leo war am schlafen und wenn er aufwachte würde Scorpius sich um ihn kümmern. Vorsichtig legte Scorpius seinen Sohn in seinen Stubenwagen und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er war noch nicht bereit seinen Sohn auch nur für einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. Victoire hatte ihnen einen Überwachungszauber beigebracht, der sie sofort wissen lassen würde, wenn Leo aufwachte, aber Scorpius wollte die Zeit nutzen seinen kleinen Sohn zu betrachten.

Leo hatte rot-blonde Haare, seine Gesichtszüge ähnelten stark denen der Malfoys und seine Augen waren ein dunkles Baby-Blau. Victoire meinte, dass seine Augenfarbe sich wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Monaten noch verändern würde.

Scorpius beschloss die Zeit zu nutzen um seine Hausaufgaben auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Er machte sich an einen Aufsatz für Alte Runen und schaffte es ihn fertig zu stellen, bevor Leo aufwachte und sein Fläschchen verlangte. Scorpius rief einen Hauselfen, der ihm ein Fläschchen brachte und begann Leo zu füttern. Danach ließ er ihn ein Bäuerchen machen und verpasste ihm schließlich noch eine frische Windel.

Inzwischen war es Zeit für das Mittagessen und er beschloss James zu wecken, damit er es nicht verschlief. Zusammen eilten sie zum Krankenflügel, wo sie Leo an Victoire übergaben und gingen dann zum Essen in die Große Halle. Die Mehrheit der Schüler hatte immer noch keine Ahnung von ihrem Familienzuwachs und so sollte es nach ihrer Meinung auch so lange wie möglich bleiben.

„Hey James. Wie geht's?", wurde James am Tisch der Gryffindors von Fred begrüßt.

„Gut. Ein wenig müde. Zum Glück ist heute Wochenende", antwortete James.

„Dürfen wir dich mal besuchen kommen? Ich will den kleinen unbedingt kennen lernen", sagte Roxanne.

„Klar, warum kommt ihr nicht einfach nach dem Essen mit hoch? Dann stelle ich ihn euch vor", bot James an.

So folgten Fred und Roxanne ihm nach dem Mittagessen zu seinen Räumen. Scorpius war bereits wieder da und hatte auf dem Weg dorthin Leo bei Victoire abgeholt. Der kleine war bereits wieder am schlafen und James bat Fred und Roxanne leise zu sein, damit sie ihn nicht aufweckten. Neugierig betrachteten sie das neueste Familienmitglied und setzten sich dann auf die Couch um sich leise mit James zu unterhalten. Scorpius zog sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich ein wenig hinzulegen.

Am nächsten Morgen bekamen James und Scorpius beim Frühstück je einen Brief. Anscheinend wollten die Urgroßeltern ihren Urenkel auch endlich kennen lernen. Sowohl Arthur und Molly als auch Narzissa und Lucius hatten sich für den Nachmittag angekündigt.

_Das kann nicht gut gehen_, dachten die beiden Jungen. Schnell beriefen sie eine Krisensitzung im Krankenflügel ein.

„Victoire, wir brauchen deine und Teddys Hilfe", platzte James heraus, sobald sie durch die Tür des Krankenflügels traten.

„Wo brennt's denn?", fragte Victoire, die Leo auf dem Arm trug, während Vénus in ihrem Laufstall saß und spielte.

„Unsere Großeltern haben sich gerade angekündigt", teilte Scorpius ihr mit.

„Das ist doch schön, wo ist das Problem?", fragte Victoire ahnungslos.

„Heute Nachmittag. Gleichzeitig. Arthur Weasley und Lucius Malfoy in einem Raum", erklärte James.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Das wäre vermutlich keine gute Idee", stimmte Victoire zu.

Sie überreichte Leo an Scorpius und hob Vénus aus ihrem Laufstall.

„Wartet kurz hier, ich gehe Teddy holen", sagte sie und verschwand.

Nur wenige Minuten später kam sie mit Teddy im Schlepptau zurück. Der schaute die beiden neugierig an, offensichtlich noch nicht über die herannahende Katastrophe informiert.

„Was ist los?", wollte Teddy wissen.

„Du musst uns helfen eine Katastrohe zu verhindern", sagte James dramatisch.

„Übertreibst du da nicht etwas?", meinte Teddy.

„Vielleicht. Trotzdem ist es keine gute Idee Arthur Weasley und Lucius Malfoy zusammen in einen Raum mit einem Baby zu lassen", betonte James.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht, aber wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", wollte Teddy wissen.

„Wir haben beim Frühstück heute Morgen Briefe bekommen, in denen steht, dass unsere Großeltern heute Nachmittag kommen. Die Weasleys _und _die Malfoys", erklärte Scorpius.

„Und jetzt müsst ihr uns helfen sie voneinander fern zu halten, damit es kein Mord und Totschlag gibt", fügte James gewohnt dramatisch an.

„Ok, wisst ihr um wie viel Uhr sie hier ankommen werden und wo?", begann Teddy sofort die Situation in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Grandma und Grandpa flohen um vier Uhr in das Büro der Schulleiterin", antwortete James.

„Großmutter und Großvater kommen durch das Eingangstor gegen drei Uhr", erwiderte Scorpius.

„Gut, dann werde ich um drei Uhr am Eingangstor auf Narzissa und Lucius warten und sie zu Scorpius und Leo in eure Räume führen. James und Victoire, ihr werdet mit Vénus auf Molly und Arthur warten und sie so lange ablenken, bis wir Lucius und Narzissa wieder los geworden sind", bestimmte Teddy.

„Und woher sollen wir wissen, dass es sicher ist Grandma und Grandpa in unsere Räume zu bringen?", wollte James wissen.

„Ich könnte zu euch kommen, sobald ich Narzissa und Lucius wieder zum Tor eskortiert habe", schlug Teddy vor.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee", sagte James. „Ich könnte einfach die Karte der Rumtreiber benutzen."

„Ok, dann hätten wir ja unseren Schlachtplan", meinte Teddy.

„Ja, alles bis auf eins", bemerkte James. „Wie zum Teufel sollen wir Nana Molly davon abhalten ihren Urenkel sofort sehen zu wollen?"

„Hm ja, das könnte ein Problem werden. Wenn es um Kinder geht, macht diese Frau wirklich keine Kompromisse", stimmte Teddy zu.

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag", mischte sich Scorpius ein. „Wenn die Frau Kinder so sehr liebt, müsst ihr nur alle ihre Enkel zusammentrommeln. Das sollte sie eine Weile beschäftigen."

„Super Idee, Scorpius. Ich trommel gleich mal alle zusammen und frag ob sie uns helfen. Kannst du Albus Bescheid sagen?", sagte James und schon war er verschwunden.

Kopfschüttelnd übergab er Leo wieder an Victoire und machte sich auf die Suche nach Albus.


	20. Chapter 20

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 20**

Wie abgesprochen wartete Teddy um drei Uhr am Eingangstor von Hogwarts auf die Malfoys. Sie erschienen pünktlich und er hieß sie auf dem Schulgelände willkommen. Als sie den Weg zum Schloss hinaufgingen, warfen einige Schüler, die draußen in der Sonne ihr Wochenende genossen, ihnen neugierige Blicke zu. Genau wie die Schüler, die sie in den Gängen von Hogwarts trafen.

„Löwengebrüll", sagte Teddy, als sie das Porträt erreichten, das den Eingang zu Scorpius und James Räumen bewachte.

Scorpius wartete schon im Wohnzimmer auf sie und saß mit Leo im Arm auf der Couch. Als er sie eintreten hörte, stand er auf um sie zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Vater, Mutter", begrüßte er seine Eltern. „Großvater, Großmutter", wandte er sich dann an seine Großeltern und neigte leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Hallo Scorpius", sagte seine Mutter und umarmte ihn herzlich, vorsichtig darauf bedacht Leo nicht zu zerdrücken.

Narzissa folgte ihrem Beispiel und begrüßte ihren Enkelsohn ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihren Urenkel.

„Das ist also mein Urenkel?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das hier ist Leo Silas Malfoy-Potter", antwortete Scorpius etwas nervös und hoffte, dass sein Großvater bei dem Namen Potter nicht sofort aus der Haut fahren würde.

Lucius Malfoy hatte seine Strafe – fünf Jahre in Askaban – abgesessen und sich danach vollkommen aus der Politik zurückgezogen. Er hatte seine Familie zu seiner obersten Priorität gemacht, was aber wenig an seiner arroganten und oft kühlen Art geändert hatte.

„Er sieht dir ähnlich", bemerkte sie. „Darf ihn einmal halten?", bat sie dann.

Scorpius nickte und überreichte ihr das erst ein paar Tage alte Baby. Sie nahm es vorsichtig uns sah es lächelnd an.

„Er ist wirklich ein süßes Baby. Er erinnert mich so sehr an dich und deinen Vater als Babys", sagte sie. „Komm her Lucius, sieh dir deinen Urenkel an", forderte sie ihren Ehemann auf.

Lucius gehorchte ihrer Aufforderung und trat näher. Über ihre Schulter sah er auf das Baby in den Armen seiner Frau hinab und betrachtete es. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel waren die rot-blonden Haare. Sie erinnerten ihn sofort unangenehm daran, wer sein zweiter Vater war. Dann viel sein Blick auf das Gesicht des Babys und er musste seiner Frau Recht geben. Es wies ihn eindeutig als einen Malfoy aus. Etwas besänftigt streckte er seine Hand aus und fuhr mit einem Finger sanft über das Gesicht des Babys.

„Ich bin froh, dass die Familie, trotz deiner offensichtlichen Neigungen, nicht aussterben wird, aber du hättest ruhig noch ein wenig damit warten können die Familie fortzuführen. Und musste es noch dazu mit einem Potter sein, der auch noch ein halber Weasley ist?", meinte er schließlich etwas gequält.

Draco schaute bei dem Gedanken nicht weniger gequält und bekam von seiner Frau einen Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen.

„Wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte ich mir gerne noch ein wenig Zeit gelassen, aber ich bereue nichts", sagte Scorpius mutig. „Die Potters sind sehr nett und die meisten Weasleys sind auch ganz in Ordnung. Zumindest die, die sich nicht daran stören, dass ich Malfoy heiße", fügte er hinzu und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was immer dich glücklich macht, Scorpius. Und die Potters sind eine sehr respektable Familie", versicherte ihm Narzissa.

„Danke, Grandma", sagte ihr Enkel und lächelte sie dankbar an.

Während die Malfoys ihr jüngstes Familienmitglied kennen lernten, warteten James, seine Geschwister, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne Lucy und Victoire mit Vénus in Professor McGonagalls Büro auf ihre Großeltern.

Wie angekündigt kamen Arthur und Molly um vier Uhr im Büro der Schulleiterin an. Molly trat zuerst aus dem Kamin, Arthur folgte ihr wenige Sekunden später. Zur Überraschung der Kinder kamen sie jedoch nicht allein, sondern brachten auch noch Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Dominique, Louis, George, Angelina, Ron und Hermine mit. Abgesehen von Percy, seiner Frau und seiner ältesten Tochter Molly, war die ganze Familie gekommen.

Die Weasley-Kinder wurden von ihren Müttern und ihrer Großmutter stürmisch umarmt. James, Albus, Lily und Lucy standen ein wenig abseits, da ihre Eltern nicht dabei waren. Nana Mollys Umarmung entgingen jedoch auch sie nicht. Nachdem die Begrüßungen beendet waren, bedankten sie sich bei Professor McGonagall dafür, dass sie diesen Besuch erlaubt und ihr Büro zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Schnell zog James seine Karte hervor um zu sehen wo sich die Malfoys befanden. Er sah, dass sie glücklicherweise bereits auf dem Weg zum Tor waren und führte seine Familie zu den Räumen, wo Scorpius sie schon erwartete. Als sie ankamen, war Scorpius gerade dabei Leo zu füttern.

„Hey Scorpius", begrüßte James ihn und ging zu ihm und ihrem Sohn hinüber. Er gab Leo einen Kuss auf die Stirn und fragte Scorpius flüstern, „wie war es mit deinen Großeltern? Ist alles Ok?"

Scorpius nickte leicht und sah dann zum Eingang hinüber, wo nun eine Horde Weasleys stand. Sie alle hatten sich durch das Porträtloch gedrängt und beobachteten nun neugierig die zwei Jungen mit ihrem Baby.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe, aber ich wusste nicht, dass die ganze Familie mitkommen würde", sagte James immer noch flüsternd. Dann richtete er sich auf und sagte, „darf ich vorstellen, das ist Leo Silas Malfoy-Potter. Scorpius kennt ihr ja schon alle."

„Er ist so süß", fing Lily sofort an zu schwärmen.

Molly war die Erste, die auf Scorpius und Leo zutrat. Vorsichtig umarmte sie die beiden.

„Hallo Scorpius. Herzlich willkommen in der Familie", sagte sie herzlich.

Ron und Arthur sahen sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley", antwortete Scorpius ein wenig überwältigt von der herzlichen Begrüßung.

„Nenn mich Molly, mein Lieber. Oder Nana, wenn du möchtest, wie alle anderen auch", bat sie ihn.

Scorpius nickte ihr leicht lächelnd zu und sah dann unsicher zum Rest der Familie. James merkte, dass Leo mit seinem Fläschchen fertig war und nahm ihn Scorpius ab. Sanft klopfte er Leo auf den Rücken um ihn dazu zu bringen ein Bäuerchen zu machen.

„Du kennst meine Familie?", fragte James an Scorpius gewandt.

Scorpius nickte, aber James stellte sie trotzdem noch einmal alle vor.

„Die Frau, die dich gerade umarmt hat, ist meine Nana Molly. Das dahinten ist ihr Mann Arthur und der daneben ist mein Onkel Charlie. Bei Victoire und Vénus stehen Onkel Bill, seine Frau Fleur, ihre jüngere Tochter Dominique und Louis, den du noch kennen dürftest. Auf der anderen Seite stehen mein Patenonkel Ron und meine Patentante Hermine mit ihren Kindern Rose und Hugo und zu guter Letzt sind da noch mein Onkel George mit seiner Frau Angelina und meine zwei besten Freunde Fred und Roxanne. Ach ja, beinahe hätte ich dich übersehen, tut mir leid, Lucy."

Jeder, der von James vorgestellt wurde, sagte ein kurzes „Hallo".

„Gut, jetzt gib mir endlich meinen Urenkel", sagte Molly bestimmt, als James seine Vorstellungen beendet hatte.

Die jüngeren im Raum kicherten bei Mollys Eifer das Baby in ihre Hände zu bekommen. Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie sehr sie Kinder liebte. James übergab Leo an Molly und setzte sich dann neben Scorpius, der von den ganzen Weasleys etwas überwältigt war und sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen schien.

„Ein Malfoy mit roten Haaren, Lucius muss begeistert sein", bemerkte Arthur schadenfroh.

„Grandpa!", sagte James mahnend, während Molly „Arthur!", rief.

„Und Leos Haare sind rot-BLOND", fügte James betont hinzu.

„Nicht blond genug um in Cygnus zu nennen", murmelte Scorpius.

„Och komm schon. Gib zu Leo ist ein schöner Name, wegen dem er später wenigstens nicht ausgelacht wird", meinte James.

„Außer, wenn er nach Slytherin kommt", argumentierte Scorpius.

„Mein Sohn kommt bestimmt nicht nach Slytherin!", empörte sich James.

„Wir werden sehen", flüsterte der Slytherin.

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen spät für die Diskussion?", bemerkte Albus, der ihrer leisen Unterhaltung zugehört hatte.

„Ja, leider", seufzte Scorpius. „Ich hätte mich nie von deinem Bruder zu dem Deal überreden lassen dürfen."

„Hallo", sagte Teddy, der gerade zur hereingekommen war. Er ging hinüber zu Victoire, gab ihr und ihrer Tochter einen Kuss und begrüßte dann ihre Familie.

„Teddy, schön dich zu sehen. Wir haben uns schon gewundert, warum du nicht mit uns hier bist", meinte Bill.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber ich musste noch die Malfoys zum Tor begleiten", entschuldigte sich Teddy.

„Die Malfoys?", fragte Bill. „Waren die auch hier?"

„Ja, Lucius und Narzissa wollten ihren Urenkel kennen lernen", antwortete sein Schwiegersohn.

„Oʼ, also ʽaben die Malfoys sisch damit abgefunden, dass Scorpius ein Kind bekommen ʽat?", fragte Fleur, die ihren französischen Akzent nie ganz los geworden war.

„Ja, alle vier Malfoys waren hier und haben Scorpius ihre Unterstützung versprochen. Narzissa und Astoria sind schon ganz verliebt in den kleinen", offenbarte Teddy.

„Was ist mit den Malfoy-Männern?", wollte Bill wissen.

„Lucius und Draco hadern noch ein wenig mit dem Namen, der Haarfarbe und James als dem anderen Vater", kicherte Teddy. „Aber ich glaube auch sie sind Leos Charme erlegen."

Eine ganze Weile lang wurde Leo von seiner Familie herumgereicht, bis jeder ihn mal gehalten hatte. Als er schließlich quengelig wurde, nahm Scorpius ihn mit ins Kinderzimmer, um ihm eine neue Windel zu verpassen und legte ihn dann in sein Bettchen. Er sprach einen Überwachungszauber, der ihm sofort signalisieren würde, wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gab. Dann ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und belegte die Tür noch mit einem Stillezauber, sodass Leo von ihren Stimmen nicht gestört werden würde.

Als er wieder aus dem Kinderzimmer herauskam, waren die meisten Weasleys wieder gegangen. James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Teddy, Victoire und Vénus waren die einzigen, die noch da waren.

„So, wie ist das Elternsein?", fragte Fred gerade neugierig.

„Anstrengend", antwortete James trocken.

„Kommen du und Scorpius gut miteinander aus? Ich meine, jetzt wo ihr zusammen wohnt und euch praktisch ständig seht?", fragte Roxanne besorgt.

„Erstaunlicherweise ja. Wir streiten uns zwar immer noch ab und zu, aber nicht mehr so wie früher", gestand James.

„Werdet ihr jetzt heiraten?", fragte Lily unschuldig.

Scorpius stand noch immer unbemerkt an der Tür zum Kinderzimmer und wartete nun gespannt auf James Antwort.

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, Lily. Also sicher nicht in nächster Zukunft", erwiderte James vorsichtig.

„Aber in ferner Zukunft vielleicht?", wollte Albus nun wissen.

An dieser Stelle räusperte sich Scorpius um auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

„Oh, hey Scorpius. Hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Wie lange stehst du denn da schon?", plapperte James verlegen drauflos.

„Nicht lange", antwortete Scorpius ausweichend.

„Leo schläft also?", wechselte James gekonnt das Thema.

„Ja, die vielen Menschen müssen ihn erschöpft haben. Er ist eingeschlafen, sobald ich ihn hingelegt habe."

Die Schüler unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten. Victoire blieb als einzige zurück.

„Wie kommt ihr zurecht? Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen oder kann ich euch noch irgendwie helfen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, ich glaube im Moment haben wir alles im Griff, Danke Vic", sagte James und Scorpius nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, dann komme ich morgen noch mal vorbei um nach euch zu sehen. Wenn in der Zwischenzeit irgendetwas ist, wisst ihr ja, wo ihr mich findet." Damit verabschiedete auch sie sich und folgte ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter.

Erschöpft ließen sich die beiden jungen Väter auf das Sofa plumpsen.

„Wir sollten uns auch eine Runde hinlegen, solange wir die Gelegenheit dazu haben", meinte Scorpius.

„Ja, aber ich bin zu müde um in mein Bett zu gehen", bemerkte James.

„Ich auch", stimmte ihm der Slytherin zu.

„Dann lass uns einfach hier auf der Couch schlafen", schlug der Gryffindor vor.

„Zusammen?", fragte der Blonde zögerlich.

„Ja, warum denn nicht?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. Es war schließlich nicht so, als hätten sie noch nie zusammen auf einer Couch gelegen.

„Ok", willigte Scorpius schließlich ein.

James streckte sich daraufhin auf der Couch aus und zog Scorpius an sich, sodass der Blonde mit seinem Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. So aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie da, bis die Müdigkeit sie überwältigte und sie so einschliefen. Beide schliefen mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht und dem Wunsch jeden Abend so zusammen einschlafen zu können.

* * *

**A/N: Danke für deine Reviews SiamKitty! Ich fürchte ich muss dich enttäuschen was eine Malfoy/Weasley Konfrontation angeht.**


	21. Chapter 21

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 21**

Scorpius kehrte auch nach Leos Geburt nicht sofort in den Unterricht zurück, sondern wurde weiterhin von Professor Lupin unterrichtet und von James und Albus bei den Hausaufgaben unterstützt. Alte Runen, war das einzige Fach, in dem ihm keiner von den dreien helfen konnte. Dafür bat er Rose um Hilfe.

Albus fand Gefallen an seiner ‚Strafe' als Babysitter und passte jeden Tag für ein oder zwei Stunden auf Leo auf, in denen James und Scorpius sich ein wenig ausruhen konnten. Victoire kam regelmäßig vorbei um nach Leo zu sehen und den beiden jungen Vätern sämtliche Fragen zu beantworten.

James saß im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinen Freunden, als Hugo auf ihn zutrat.

„Hey James. Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" bat er.

„Ja, klar", sagte James sofort und sie suchten sich eine abgelegene Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum. Schnell sprach James einen Muffliato-Zauber, damit niemand sie belauschen konnte.

„Ich nehme mal an, es geht um Lysander?", sprach James seine Vermutung aus.

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich überhaupt für Jungen interessiert und habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das rausfinden soll", gestand Hugo.

„Hm. Es gibt normalerweise drei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, - die einfachste Variante – es ist allgemein bekannt, dass dein Schwarm auf Jungen steht und du brauchst nur irgendjemanden zu fragen. Zweitens, du fragst deinen Schwarm direkt, wenn seine Neigungen nicht allgemein bekannt sind oder Drittens, du gehst volles Risiko, wie ein echter Gryffindor und küsst ihn oder flirtest einfach mit ihm", erklärte James.

„Und wenn er nicht auf Männer steht?", fragte der jüngere unsicher.

„Dann wird er dir das sagen. Du und Lysander seid schon so lange befreundet, er würde es dir bestimmt so freundlich wie möglich beibringen und es sicher auch niemandem erzählen. Eine Abfuhr riskiert man immer, egal ob man einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen küsst oder um ein Date bittet", meinte der ältere mitfühlend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich traue ihn einfach so zu küssen oder um ein Date zu bitten und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man flirtet", sagte Hugo verzagt.

„Dann musst du ihn eben fragen. Warum fängst du nicht einfach damit an, ihm zu sagen, dass du schwul bist, dann kannst du sehen wie er darauf reagiert. Vielleicht gesteht er dir ja dann das Gleiche", schlug James ihm vor.

„Ok, danke James", sagte Hugo. „Also, wie läuft es mit Scorpius?", wechselte er dann das Thema.

„Was meinst du?", fragte James scheinheilig.

„Komm schon, jeder kann sehen, dass ihr immer noch aufeinander steht. Du willst ihn doch zurück, oder?", meinte Hugo.

„Ja, aber ich will nicht, dass er denkt, ich will ihn nur wegen Leo", gestand der Schulsprecher.

Hugo nickte nur verständnisvoll. Er hatte auch keinen Rat für seinen Cousin.

Am 19. Oktober feierte James seinen 18. Geburtstag. Da Leo erst einige Wochen alt war, war es eine ruhige Feier im engsten Kreise der Familie. Eingeladen waren nur die im Schloss, die von Leo wussten. Viele in Hogwarts wunderten sich, warum James nicht wieder eine riesige Party schmiss, wie im Jahr zuvor. James wimmelte jedoch gekonnt alle Fragen danach ab.

Nach Halloween begann Scorpius wieder einige seiner Klassen zu besuchen. Er fing mit Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke an, in denen er in seinen ZAGs jeweils ein E (Erwartungen Übertroffen) bekommen hatte. Während er und James im Unterricht waren, passte Victoire auf Leo auf. Da sie nun wieder im Krankenflügel arbeitete, viel einigen Schülern das neue Baby auf und es kam zu einigen wilden Gerüchten.

Eines der harmloseren Gerüchte war, jemand hätte das Baby vor den Toren von Hogwarts ausgesetzt und die Lupins hätten es adoptiert. Ein anderes Gerücht war, dass es sich bei dem Baby um Professor Lupins Kind aus einer Affäre handle. Einige behaupteten sogar, es sei mit einer Schülerin gewesen. Keines der Gerüchte, kam auch nur im Entferntesten der Wahrheit nahe.

Nachdem die Lehrer von den vielen Fragen der Schüler genervt waren, beschloss Professor McGonagall eine Ansprache beim Abendessen zu halten und einige Dinge klar zu stellen, denn die Gerüchte wurden mit der Zeit immer absurder. Als alle Lehrer und die meisten Schüler in der Großen Halle versammelt waren, stand sie auf und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Madam Lupin und einige andere Lehrer in den letzten Tagen vermehrt auf das Baby angesprochen wurden, das Madam Lupin seit kurzem betreut. Da es zu einigen – teilweise absurden – Gerüchten gekommen ist, möchte ich gerne einige Dinge richtigstellen", begann die Schulleiterin.

„Bei dem Kind handelt es sich um den sieben Wochen alten Sohn zweier unserer Schüler, deren Identität wir nicht preisgeben werden", verkündete sie.

„Das bedeutet jedoch _nicht_, dass wir an dieser Schule Schwangerschaften billigen oder gar unterstützten. Dies ist ein Einzelfall mit besonderen Umständen und ich möchte Sie bitten, dass das so bleibt", ermahnte Professor McGonagall ihre Schüler mit einem strengen Blick.

„Bitte verzichten Sie in Zukunft darauf Madam Lupin und die anderen Lehrer mit Fragen zu belästigen. Sie werden keine weiteren Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekommen", beendete sie ihre Ansprache und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz in der Mitte des Lehrertisches.

Sofort brach die große Halle in wildes Geflüster aus. An allen vier Haustischen wurde gerätselt, wer diese zwei Schüler waren. Sämtliche bekannten Paare wurden von ihren Mitschülern prüfend angesehen.

Glücklicherweise kam niemand auf die Idee Scorpius angebliche Krankheit mit einer Schwangerschaft in Verbindung zu bringen. Sowohl James als auch Scorpius waren in der Großen Halle anwesend. Albus hatte angeboten auf Leo aufzupassen, während sie zu Abend aßen.

„Wusstet ihr, dass McGonagall das vorhatte?", flüsterte Fred seinem besten Freund und Cousin zu.

„Ja, sie hat mich heute Morgen nach Verwandlung um Erlaubnis gebeten", antwortete James ebenso leise. Sie waren zwar von ihrer Familie umringt, die alle Bescheid wussten, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein in Hogwarts.

„Die Gerüchte wurden wirklich langsam lächerlich", kommentierte Roxanne.

„Wer wohl die Eltern sind?", überlegte ihr Freund, Alexander Wood laut, der nicht in das Geheimnis eingeweiht war. „Meint ihr, es ist jemand aus Gryffindor?"

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Alison Jordan, Freds Freundin. „Aber wozu die ganze Geheimhaltung?"

James, Fred und Roxanne zuckten einfach nur mit den Schultern, unsicher was sie dazu sagen sollten.

„Ihr seid so ungewöhnlich ruhig", meinte Alison. „Wisst ihr etwa mehr als wir? Professor Lupin ist schließlich sowas wie James großer Bruder und Madam Lupin ist eure Cousine."

„Ja, wir wissen wer es ist, aber wir dürfen es niemandem verraten", gestand James. „Ich kann aber mal fragen, ob ich es euch sagen darf", bot er an. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Fred und Roxanne wegen ihm etwas vor ihren Partnern verheimlichen mussten.

„Ok, danke James. Die Geschichte muss wirklich gut sein, wenn die Lehrer bereit sind dicht zu halten", sagte Alex.

„Wenn ich die Erlaubnis bekomme es euch zu erzählen, dann aber nur mit dem Versprechen niemandem – und ich meine wirklich niemandem – etwas davon zu erzählen", ermahnte James ihn. Wood war bekannt dafür, dass er seine große Klappe oft nicht halten konnte und unabsichtlich Geheimnisse ausplauderte – seine und die von anderen.

„Wie haben die Gryffindors reagiert? Ist irgendjemand auch nur nah dran an der Wahrheit?", fragte Scorpius, als sie nach dem Abendessen wieder in ihren Räumen waren.

„Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht, aber Alex und Alison wissen, dass ich und meine Familie es wissen. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Fred und Roxanne es ihnen nicht erzählen dürfen, obwohl sie mit ihnen zusammen sind", antwortete James.

„Du willst es ihnen erzählen?", rief Scorpius aufgebracht.

„Ja. Nein. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, dass es _mein_ Kind ist, aber ihnen nicht verrate mit wem?", fragte der Gryffindor nervös.

„Du willst wirklich riskieren, dass jemand es ausplaudert oder überhört und es im Tagespropheten landet?", fragte der Slytherin ungläubig.

„Alex und Alison sind meine Freunde, ich will sie nicht belügen, Scorpius", sagte James verzweifelt.

Er wusste, je mehr Leute die Wahrheiten kannten, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass der Rest der Schule es herausfand. Und dann würde es sicher Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten geben. Der Tagesprophet veröffentlichte immer noch regelmäßig Artikel über den Retter der Zaubererwelt und seine Familie. Die Geschichte von James Sohn wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für sie. Trotzdem konnte und wollte er seine Freunde nicht länger belügen, aber er würde versuchen wenigstens Scorpius vor dem Skandal zu schützen.

„Ok, es ist deine Entscheidung. Erzähle es ihnen, wenn du musst, solange du mich da raushältst. Ich bin noch nicht bereit mir die Beleidigungen und schiefen Blicke anzutun, mit denen ich bestimmt bombardiert werde, sobald das hier herauskommt", meinte Scorpius.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir Leo nicht ewig verstecken können, oder?", wies James ihn vorsichtig darauf hin.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber jetzt noch nicht, bitte", bettelte der Blonde.

„Ok, ich werde es niemandem erzählen, solange du es nicht willst", versprach James.

„Danke, James", sagte Scorpius erleichtert.

Am nächsten Tag, nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde, machten sich James, Fred, Alison, Roxanne und Alex zusammen auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm. Sie suchten sich einen freien Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke und begannen mit ihrem riesigen Berg an Hausaufgaben. Nachdem sie jeweils zwei Aufsätze für verschiedene Fächer geschrieben hatten, beschlossen sie es für den Moment gut sein zu lassen und sich eine Pause zu gönnen. Fred schlug vor zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen.

„Geht ihr schon mal vor", sagte James. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mir Alex und Alison mal kurz ausleihe?"

„Nein, wir warten dann in der Großen Halle auf euch", antwortete Fred.

Fred und Roxanne gingen gemeinsam zum Abendessen, während James die anderen beiden in einen unbenutzten Klassenraum führte.

„Warum hast du uns hier her geschleift?", fragte Alex.

„Ihr wolltet doch wissen, zu wem das Baby gehört, oder?", gab James zurück.

„Ja. Heißt das, du darfst es uns erzählen?", wollte Alison wissen.

„Ja, aber ich kann euch nur einen Namen nennen", schränkte James sofort ein.

„Warum?", fragte Alex.

„Weil ich es versprochen habe", antwortete James.

„Ok, dann schieß los. Schock uns!", forderte Alison ihn auf.

„Oh, schocken werde ich euch ganz bestimmt, aber zuerst müsst ihr schwören niemandem zu erzählen, was euch jetzt erzähle", verlangte James.

„Ich schwöre", sagten beide ungeduldig.

„Ok, Leo gehört zu mir. Er ist mein Sohn", eröffnete er ihnen und genoss ihre geschockten Gesichter.

„Du?!", riefen die beiden schließlich überrascht.

„Du verarscht uns doch", meinte Alison skeptisch.

„Ich dachte, Mädchen wären nichts für dich", meinte Alex verwirrt.

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du eine festen Beziehung hast", beschwerte sich dagegen Alison.

„Wenn ihr mich ausreden lassen würdet, erkläre ich es euch", sagte James halb amüsiert und halb genervt.

„Es war ein Zaubertrankunfall - an dem ich übrigens völlig unschuldig bin. Ironischer Weise, haben wir genau an dem Tag Schluss gemacht, an dem es passiert ist. Wir sind also schon lange nicht mehr zusammen", erzählte er ihnen die Kurzversion, vorsichtig alle Hinweise auf Scorpius vermeidend.

„Ok, also nur nochmal um alles zusammenzufassen, du hast einen zwei Monate alten Sohn namens Leo zusammen mit – einem anderen Jungen? - aus Hogwarts, mit dem du aber schon seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr zusammen bist", fasste Alison die Situation zusammen.

„Ja, so ungefähr", bestätigte James.

„Ein Wunder, dass die Presse davon noch nichts mitbekommen hat. Das wäre eine Schlagzeile für die Titelseite, mindestens", kommentierte Alison.

„Ich weiß, deshalb müsst ihr mir ja auch versprechen niemandem davon zu erzählen. Niemand außer meiner und seiner Familie weiß davon", betonte James noch einmal.

„James, wir sind deine Freunde, du kannst dich auf uns verlassen", versicherte ihm Alex.

„Ich bin gerade am überlegen, mit wem du Anfang des letzten Schuljahres zusammen warst, aber mir fällt niemand ein", bemerkte Alison verwirrt.

„Wir haben unsere Affäre damals geheim gehalten", gestand James.

„Warum? Du warst sonst auch nie so diskret", meinte Alex.

„Kommt, Fred und Roxanne warten sicher schon in der Großen Halle auf uns", sagte James um sie vom Thema abzulenken.

Widerstrebend folgten die zwei anderen Gryffindors ihm hinunter in die Große Halle. Ihnen war klar, dass sie keine weiteren Antworten bekommen würden, dabei waren sie jetzt noch neugieriger als vorher. Als sie mit Fred und Roxanne zu Abend aßen, sprachen sie jedoch über andere Dinge.

Nach dem Abendessen kehrte James zu Leo und Scorpius in ihre Räume zurück.


	22. Chapter 22

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 22**

Nach Professor McGonagalls Ansprache, gingen viele Schüler am Krankenflügel vorbei oder täuschten Krankheiten vor, in der Hoffnung einen Blick auf das geheimnisvolle Baby zu erhaschen und vielleicht erraten zu können, zu wer die Eltern waren. Doch Victoire hielt die neugierigen Schüler von Leo fern, so gut es ging, und niemand kam nah genug an ihn heran um eine Familienähnlichkeit erkennen zu können. Neue Gerüchte tauchten auf, die sich um die Identität der Eltern rankte, aber niemand war in der Lage die Gerüchte mit Beweisen zu untermauern. So blieb alles nur Spekulation.

James und Scorpius fanden die Gerüchte sehr amüsant. Es wurden die absurdesten Pärchen verdächtigt. Rose und Lucas, James und Alice Longbottom, Scorpius und Lily, Lysander und Mai Corner, sogar Fred und Primrose Parkinson. Aber selbst bei all den wilden Spekulation kam niemand auf die Idee es könnten zwei Jungen, geschweige denn James und Scorpius sein.

Hugo schaffte es nach einigen Tagen seinen Mut zusammenzukratzen und mit Lysander zu reden. Stammelnd, mit hochrotem Gesicht schaffte er es schließlich ihm zu beichten, dass er glaubte schwul zu sein, worauf Lysander nur lässig antwortete er sei bi und wenn er ein Versuchskaninchen brauche, stehe er ihm gerne zur Verfügung. Hugo nahm sein Angebot nur zu gerne an.

Die Neuigkeit von Hugos und Lysanders Beziehung machte schnell in ganz Hogwarts die Runde und lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig von Leo ab. Hugo hatte sich keine allzu großen Sorgen um sein Coming Out gemacht, da James es ja schon vorgemacht hatte und er wusste, wie seine Familie reagieren würde. Wie erwartet, nahmen es alle relativ gelassen hin und er musste sich nur wenige dumme Kommentare von einigen Mitschülern gefallen lassen.

Hugo und Lysander waren jedoch nicht das einzige neue Pärchen. Lily hatte es geschafft sich Lorcan, Lysanders Zwillingsbruder aus Ravenclaw, zu schnappen. Da die Scamander-Brüder nun praktisch zur Familie gehörten, bestanden Hugo und Lily darauf ihnen von Leo erzählen. James willigte ein und die beiden wurden ebenfalls eingeweiht.

Es war kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien und James saß zusammen mit Fred, Roxanne, Alex und Alison am Gryffindor-Tisch, als die Eulen mit der Morgenpost hereinflogen. Die Eule seiner Eltern landete vor James und streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen, damit er ihr den Brief abnehmen konnte. Er gab ihr ein Stück von seinem Speck und fing an zu lesen.

_Hallo James,_

_ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut. Aber leider ist das nicht der Grund, warum ich schreibe._

_Dein kleines Geheimnis scheint irgendwie durchgesickert zu sein und eine meiner Kolleginnen ist gerade dabei einen Artikel darüber zu schreiben. Er wird wahrscheinlich morgen im Tagespropheten erscheinen. Ich kann es nicht verhindern, aber ich wollte dich warnen._

_Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, wer immer es weitererzählt hat, wusste nichts von S. Ein Teil des Geheimnisses ist also immer noch sicher. Anne – meine Kollegin – hat mich um ein Interview gebeten, sei also nicht überrascht, wenn ich in dem Artikel zitiert werde._

_Lass dich nicht unterkriegen,_

_in Liebe, _

_Mum_

„Verdammt", fluchte James. „Wie kann der Tagesprophet davon wissen, wenn selbst in Hogwarts fast niemand davon weiß?"

„Wovon weiß der Tagesprophet?", wollte Roxanne wissen.

„Von Leo", antwortete James knapp.

„Woher weißt du das? Ich habe keinen Artikel darüber im Tagespropheten gesehen", meinte Alison.

„Und das wäre doch eindeutig eine Story für die Titelseite", ergänzte Fred.

„Mum hat mir geschrieben. Eine ihrer Kolleginnen beim Tagespropheten ist gerade dabei den Artikel zu schreiben. Morgen wird jeder wissen, dass ich Leos Vater bin", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor.

„Aber wie? Woher weiß der Tagesprophet das schon wieder?", wunderte sich Roxanne.

„Keine Ahnung, Roxy. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, wir waren so vorsichtig", seufzte James.

„Ich hätte eine Idee", meinte Alex kleinlaut. „Es kann sein, dass ich es während dem Quidditchtraining mal erwähnt habe."

„Aber von uns würde niemand damit zum Tagespropheten gehen", entrüstete sich Fred.

„Bist du dir da bei Thomas und Finnegan ganz sicher?", fragte Roxanne.

„Du meinst, es war einer von ihnen?", hakte Alison nach.

„Ja. Alle anderen gehören zur Familie", gab sie bestimmt zurück.

„Aber warum sollte einer der beiden damit zum Tagespropheten gehen? Die zwei wirken nicht, als wäre das ihr Stil", kommentierte Alex.

„Wer weiß?", meinte James nur und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Ihre Vermutungen schienen zu stimmen. Beim Mittagessen gab es neue Gerüchte an den Tischen von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Am beliebtesten war nun das Gerücht von einer heimlichen Affäre zwischen den beiden Schulsprechern, James und Alice Longbottom, die nur deshalb an der Schule bleiben durfte, weil ihr Vater der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor war und der angeblich darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie nach ihrem Abschluss heiraten.

James konnte darüber nur lachen. Sämtliche Fragen zu etwaigen Beziehungen wimmelte er ab, aber er leugnete nicht, dass er Leos Vater war. Scorpius war erleichtert, dass niemand ahnte, dass Leo auch sein Sohn war, besorgt, dass es bald herauskommen würde und ein wenig eifersüchtig und wütend, weil es nun für ihn noch schwerer sein würde bei Leo zu sein, während James sich nicht länger verstecken brauchte.

Es war nun James Aufgabe Leo zu Victoire in den Krankenflügel zu bringen und wieder von dort abzuholen. Einige besonders neugierige Schüler begannen dem Gryffindor überall hin zu folgen, in der Hoffnung herauszufinden, wer das andere Elternteil des kleinen Jungen war. Glücklicherweise, war Albus bereit seinem großen Bruder den Tarnumhang zu leihen, damit niemand ihm zu ihren Räumen folgen konnte. Zusammen mit der Karte der Rumtreiber schaffte er es ungesehen von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen.

Der Artikel, der am nächsten Morgen im Tagespropheten erschien, war glücklicherweise einigermaßen objektiv und hielt sich mit Spekulationen zurück. Ginny Potter wurde einige Male zitiert, aber ihre Antworten waren wage und lieferten kaum neue Informationen. Sie betonte nur immer wieder, dass die ganze Familie hinter James stehe.

Auch die übrigen Potter- und Weasley-Kinder hatten es nicht leicht. Ständig wurden sie von ihren Mitschülern mit Fragen gelöchert, aber alle hielten dicht und verrieten nicht mehr, als die Meisten eh schon wussten. Alle waren froh, als die Weihnachtsferien begannen und sie der ungewollten Aufmerksamkeit entkommen konnten.

„Wo werdet ihr die Ferien verbringen?", fragte Lucas an Scorpius gewandt, als sie zusammen mit Rose, James, Albus und Seline in einem Abteil des Hogwarts-Express saßen. Leo lag zu ihren Füßen in seinem Tragekorb und schlief.

„Meine Eltern holen mich und Leo am Bahnhof ab und ich bleibe bei ihnen im Manor bis zum ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Dann sind wir bei den Weasleys zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen und danach bleiben Leo und ich für den Rest der Ferien bei den Potters", erklärte der blonde Slytherin.

James und Albus nickten zustimmend. Sie waren nicht gerade froh darüber, dass sie Leo für die nächsten Tage nicht sehen würden, aber sie waren froh, dass Scorpius wieder zu Hause bei seinen Eltern willkommen war.

„Sind deine Eltern etwa auch zu den Weasleys eingeladen?", wollte Seline wissen.

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie hingehen. Zu viel böses Blut", meinte Scorpius.

„Ihr seid übrigens auch eingeladen", sagte Rose zu ihrem Freund Lucas und seiner Schwester.

„Ja, Nana Molly will euch kennen lernen, jetzt wo ihr mit Rose und mir zusammen seid. Sie hätte auch Alex und Alison eingeladen, aber das geht nicht, weil sie noch nichts von Scorpius wissen", erläuterte Albus.

„Feiert ihr wirklich immer mit der ganzen Familie?", fragte Seline neugierig.

„Ja, ich weiß wirklich nicht wie wir dieses Jahr alle in den Fuchsbau passen sollen. Dieses Jahr werden wir sogar noch mehr Leute sein, als letztes Jahr", antwortete Albus.

„Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Ausdehnungs-Zauber, wie letztes Jahr auch", bemerkte Rose trocken.

Den Rest der Fahrt erzählten James, Albus und Rose von vergangenen Weihnachtsfeiern im Fuchsbau und den Streichen, die James, Fred, Roxanne und George den anderen gespielt hatten.

Als sie an Gleis 9 ¾ ankamen, verabschiedeten sie sich und suchten nach ihren Familien. Die Malfoys standen zusammen mit den Zabinis und Scorpius, Lucas und Seline gingen gemeinsam zu ihnen hinüber. James hatte Leo noch bei sich und ging mit ihm, Albus, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Fred und Roxanne zu ihren Eltern hinüber, die ebenfalls alle zusammen standen. Die Jugendlichen wurden alle umarmt und geküsst, ob sie wollten oder nicht und Leo, der inzwischen aufgewacht war, wurde von Arm zu Arm gereicht.

„Er ist so groß geworden", schwärmte Ginny.

„Schade, dass wir ihn nicht mit nach Hause nehmen können", seufzte Lily.

„Ja, ich werde ihn vermissen, aber wenigstens werde ich mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen können", meinte James.

„Seine Augen sind ein wenig dunkler geworden, kann das sein?", bemerkte Harry, der gerade seinen Enkelsohn auf dem Arm hatte.

„Ja, aber wir sind immer noch nicht sicher, welche Augenfarbe er später haben wird", antwortete James.

Als endlich alle anderen das Gleis verlassen hatten, kam Scorpius herüber um Leo in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Hallo Mr. und Mrs. Potter", grüßte er sie.

„Hallo Scorpius. Wie geht es dir? Und bitte nenn uns doch bei unseren Vornamen", erwiderte Ginny die Begrüßung und umarmte ihn.

„Danke, mir geht es gut, Ginny", antwortete Scorpius verlegen.

„Werden dein Eltern zum Weihnachtsessen kommen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, aber sie bedanken sich für die Einladung", erwiderte Scorpius höflich.

Widerstrebend übergab Ginny Leo an den blonden Slytherin.

„Pass gut auf den kleinen Schatz auf, wir sehen euch dann an Weihnachten", sagte sie.

„Keine Sorge, auf Wiedersehen", antwortete Scorpius und ging mit Leo im Arm zu seinen Eltern zurück.

Er schaute zurück und sah die Potters gerade noch disapparieren. Er wandte sich wieder seinen Eltern zu.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt nach Malfoy Manor?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir werden einen Portschlüssel benutzten", antwortete sein Vater.

„Leo ist noch zu klein, um zu flohen oder mit uns zu apparieren und im Fahrenden Ritter würden wir zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen", erklärte Astoria.

Draco hatte inzwischen den Portschlüssel – ein altes Stofftier – hervorgeholt und alle Malfoys streckten einen Finger aus, um ihn zu berühren. Draco schaute auf seine Uhr.

„In einer Minute müsste es soweit sein", informierte er sie.

Sie standen da und warteten, bis sie das Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel spürten und einige Sekunden später landeten sie in der Eingangshalle ihres Manors. Alle waren perfekt auf ihren Füßen gelandet und Scorpius hielt immer noch Leo sicher im Arm.

„Herzlich Willkommen zu Hause. Dein Vater und ich haben neben deinem Zimmer ein Kinderzimmer für Leo eingerichtet, komm ich zeige es dir", sagte seine Mutter aufgeregt.

Scorpius folgte ihr in den zweiten Stock zu seinem Zimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür links daneben und ließ ihn mit Leo, der inzwischen angefangen hatte zu weinen, eintreten. Das Zimmer war in blau- und grün-Tönen gehalten und enthielt einige seine alten Kindermöbel. Das Kinderbettchen, in dem er sein erstes Jahr lang geschlafen hatte, seine alte Wickelkommode und der Schaukelstuhl in dem seine Mutter früher oft mit ihm gesessen hatte. Auf einem Regal standen seine alten Kinderbücher zusammen mit ein paar neuen und in dem Kinderbettchen lag ein grüner Stoffdrache.

„Ich wollte ihm einen Stofflöwen kaufen, passend zu seinem Namen, aber dein Vater hat sich geweigert. Zu Gryffindor, hat er gesagt", meinte Astoria.

„Danke, Mum. Der Raum ist wunderschön", sagte Scorpius überwältigt.

Da Leos Geschrei sich immer mehr steigerte, bereitete Scorpius schnell eine Flasche für ihn vor und setzte sich dann in den Schaukelstuhl um ihn zu füttern. Nachdem Leo sein Bäuerchen gemacht hatte, wechselte Scorpius ihm noch die Windeln und zog ihm einen neuen Strampelanzug an. Dann ging er mit seinem Sohn hinunter in das Speisezimmer, wo seine Eltern und Großeltern schon mit dem Abendessen auf ihn warteten. Leo wurde in eine Wiege gelegt, wo er nach einigen Minuten einschlief, während Scorpius mit seiner Familie aß.

An Heiligabend kam Astorias Schwester, Daphne Zabini mit ihrer Familie zu Besuch, um endlich Leo kennen zu lernen.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du einen Enkelsohn namens Leo hast, Draco", lachte Blaise Zabini sobald sie sich begrüßt hatten.

„Ja, ja, mach dich nur lustig über mich", murrte Draco. „Aber warte nur, dich erwischt es auch noch."

„Meinst du?", fragte Blaise immer noch lachend.

„Deine Kinder sind im Moment mit Albus Potter und Rose Weasley zusammen, ich glaube die Chancen stehen ziemlich gut", meinte Draco selbstgefällig.

„Schon, aber keiner von beiden ist ein Gryffindor", gab Blaise ebenso selbstgefällig zurück.

Draco stöhnte nur. „Was habe ich bloß falsch gemacht?"

Blaise klopfte ihm betont mitfühlend auf die Schulter, während sie sich auf den Weg ins Speisezimmer machten.

Das Essen war wie immer eine Ruhige Affäre, nur unterbrochen von Leos weinen, als er aufwachte und ebenfalls sein Abendessen verlangte. Astoria, Narzissa und Seline rissen sich geradezu darum ihn füttern zu dürfen und Scorpius überließ ihnen Leo nur zu gerne für den Abend.

Während die Frauen Leo umschwärmten, setzten sich Blaise und Draco mit ihren Söhnen hin, um mit ihnen über ihre Zukunftspläne zu reden.

„Wisst ihr schon, was ihr nach eurem Schulabschluss machen wollt?", begann Draco.

„Ich würde gerne bei Gringotts als Fluchbrecher arbeiten", sagte Lucas sofort.

„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete dagegen Scorpius.

„Ich wollte euch beiden ein Angebot machen, aber Lucas scheint sich schon entschieden zu haben", meinte Draco. „Ich wollte vorschlagen, dass einer von euch nach der Schule mit mir zusammen arbeitet, damit ich ihn ausbilden und in ein paar Jahren mein Unternehmen an ihn übergeben kann."

Scorpius und Lucas sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Du hättest mir deine Apotheken-Kette anvertraut?", fragte Lucas erstaunt.

„Natürlich. Du bist mein Patensohn und wenn Scorpius andere Pläne gehabt hätte, wärst du meine erste Wahl gewesen", erwiderte Draco.

„Und wenn wir beide dein Angebot hätten annehmen wollen?", wollte Scorpius wissen.

„Dann hätte ich euch beide ausgebildet und ihr hättet das Unternehmen zusammen führen können", meinte Draco gelassen. „Also Sohn, was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag?"

„Warum nicht, mir ist bis jetzt auch nichts besseres eingefallen", sagte Scorpius achselzuckend. Innerlich freute er sich, dass sein Vater ihn scheinbar wieder vollkommen akzeptiert hatte und er wieder ganz zur Familie gehörte.

„Sehr gut, ich freue mich, dass du meinen Vorschlag annimmst. Nun, das Zweite, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte, betrifft deine Beziehung zu dem Potter-Jungen. Wie genau stellst du dir das vor?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Welchen Potter-Jungen meinst du? Es gibt zwei", antwortete Scorpius frech. Es nervte ihn, dass sein Vater sich immer noch weigerte die Potters bei ihren Vornamen zu nennen.

„Den älteren", gab sein Vater zähneknirschend zurück, immer noch entschlossen keine Vornamen zu benutzen.

„Im Moment sind wir so etwas wie Freunde, aber ich gebe zu, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sich da wieder mehr zwischen uns entwickeln würde", antwortete Scorpius ehrlich. „Wir verstehen uns mittlerweile wirklich gut."

„Was werdet ihr machen, wenn er nächstes Jahr mit der Schule fertig ist? Wird er Leo mitnehmen wollen oder bleibt er mit dir in Hogwarts? Werdet ihr nach der Schule zusammenziehen um Leo zusammen groß zu ziehen oder wird jeder von euch seinen eigenen Weg gehen? Bei wem wird er dann leben?", feuerte Draco die Fragen auf ihn ab.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht", sagte Scorpius überfordert. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen jemals von Leo getrennt zu sein und die Vorstellung von James mit jemand anderem schmerzte ihn.

„Dann solltest du das mal mit ihm diskutieren, nicht dass es in ein paar Monaten ein böses Erwachen gibt", gab Draco gnadenlos zurück.

„Jetzt mal nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand", warf Blaise beschwichtigend ein. „Die Beiden werden schon eine Lösung finden, mit der alle leben können."

Bald darauf gingen alle schlafen. Scorpius, Seline und Lucas waren alle etwas nervös wegen dem Weihnachtsessen mit den Weasleys am nächsten Tag. Sie wurden gleich nach dem Frühstück im Fuchsbau erwartet. Es wurde eine unruhige Nacht für sie.


	23. Chapter 23

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 23**

Am Weihnachtsmorgen trafen sich die sechs Malfoys und die vier Zabinis im Wohnzimmer, wo ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum stand, geschmückt mit silbernen und blauen Ornamenten. Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen Berge von Geschenken, die darauf warteten ausgepackt zu werden.

Scorpius war mit Leo der Erste im Wohnzimmer, da Leo ihn schon um sechs Uhr mit seinem Geschrei geweckt hatte. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und versuchte ihn mit Weihnachtsliedern wieder in den Schlaf zu singen. Zwei Stunden später kamen auch die anderen nacheinander herein, einige noch halb am schlafen.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel", grüßte ihn seine Mutter, als sie zusammen mit seinem Vater den Raum betrat.

„Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte er ihnen lächelnd.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Scorpius", antwortete Draco.

„Wie geht es meinem kleinen Schatz?", fragte Astoria und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

„Leo geht es gut, aber er hat mich schon vor zwei Stunden geweckt. Er ist gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen", erwiderte Scorpius.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Lucas, der gerade gähnend von Seline ins Zimmer gezerrt wurde.

Er setzte sich auf eine zweite Couch und schien sofort wieder einzuschlafen. Seline war damit offenbar nicht einverstanden und pikste ihn mit ihrem Finger in die Seite, damit er wieder aufwachte.

„Hey! Nicht wieder einschlafen! Ich will meine Geschenke auspacken, bevor wir zum Fuchsbau müssen", beschwerte sie sich.

„Ist ja gut, ich bin ja wach", murrte Lucas verschlafen.

„Frohe Weihnachten", ertönte in dem Moment die gut gelaunte Stimme von Narzissa Malfoy.

Ihr folgte Lucius Malfoy, der ihnen ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten wünschte. Beide setzten sich auf einen der Sessel, die in der Nähe des Kamins standen, in dem gemütlich ein Feuer loderte. Alle schauten belustigt auf, als Blaise von seiner Frau in den Raum bugsiert wurde, ähnlich wie sein Sohn noch halb am schlafen.

„Gut, endlich sind alle da. Dürfen wir jetzt die Geschenke auspacken?", fragte Seline aufgeregt.

Sie war, abgesehen von Leo, die Jüngste und konnte es kaum erwarten ihre Geschenke auszupacken. Die Erwachsenen gaben die Erlaubnis und Seline machte sich eifrig daran die Geschenke zu verteilen. Scorpius musste die Geschenke für Leo öffnen, da er mit seinen knapp drei Monaten noch zu klein war, um es selbst zu tun.

Nachdem alle Geschenke geöffnet waren und sich alle gebührend dafür bedankt hatten, gingen sie ins Speisezimmer um dort gemeinsam zu frühstücken. Die Hauselfen hatten sich zur Feier des Tages besonders große Mühe gegeben und es gab ein üppiges Frühstück, mit allem was man sich nur wünschen konnte.

Als das Frühstück beendet war, machten sich Scorpius, Lucas und Seline bereit zum Aufbruch. Es war inzwischen zehn Uhr und sie wurden im Fuchsbau erwartet. Da sie Leo bei sich hatten, mussten sie einen Portschlüssel nehmen, der für viertel nach Zehn gesetzt war. Nervös stellten sie sich um die Weihnachtskugel herum auf und warteten. Um punkt viertel nach Zehn verschwanden sie in einem Wirbel und tauchten wenig später in der Küche des Fuchsbaus wieder auf.

Das Erste, was sie sahen, war eine große, gemütliche, zurzeit etwas chaotische Küche, in der Molly Weasley stand und eifrig kochte. In einer Ecke, um Molly nicht im Weg zu sein, standen James, Albus und Rose. Als sie ihre Ankunft bemerkten, traten sie vor, um Scorpius, Leo, Lucas und Seline zu begrüßen und Molly hörte einen Moment lang auf zu kochen.

James trat sofort zu Scorpius, um ihn und seinen Sohn zu begrüßen, die er trotz der wenigen Tage schmerzlich vermisst hatte – nicht dass er das zugeben würde. Albus und Lucas küssten ihre Freundinnen zur Begrüßung und Molly wartete darauf die jungen Slytherins vorgestellt zu bekommen.

„Herzlich Willkommen im Fuchsbau", sagte sie freundlich zu ihnen. „Ich bin Molly Weasley, die Rasselbande da draußen sind alles meine Kinder und Enkelkinder. Nennt mich einfach Nana Molly."

„Danke Nana Molly", sagte Scorpius, der Mollys Art schon gewohnt war.

„Geht doch rüber zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Wir haben es extra mit einem Ausdehnungs-Zauber belegt, damit alle Platz haben. James, Albus, Rose, zeigt ihr ihnen bitte den Weg?", bat sie.

Lucas und Seline waren nervös, als sie ins Wohnzimmer traten, da es für sie das erste Mal war, dass sie der Familie von Rose und Albus offiziell vorgestellt wurden. Der stechende Blick von Ron Weasley ließ Lucas trocken schlucken. Seline hatte es etwas besser, Harry und Ginny Potter lächelten sie freundlich an.

„Mum, Dad, das ist meine Freundin Seline Zabini. Seline, das sind meine Eltern, Ginny und Harry. James und Lily kennst du ja schon", stellte Albus stolz seine Freundin vor.

„Erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen Mr. und Mrs. Potter", sagte Seline schüchtern.

„Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen, Seline. Albus redet seit Tagen von nichts anderem mehr", antwortete Ginny.

„Mum!", rief Albus verlegen.

Seline kicherte leise und das Eis war gebrochen.

Bei Lucas und Rose lief es dagegen nicht ganz so gut. Ron hörte nicht auf Lucas gefährlich anzufunkeln, obwohl Hermine ihm immer wieder in die Seite stieß und ihm zuflüsterte dem Jungen doch eine Chance zu geben.

„Hey Dad, Mum. Darf ich euch meinen Freund Lucas Zabini vorstellen? Lucas, das hier sind meine Eltern Ron und Hermine Weasley", sagte sie nervös. Auch ihr waren die Blicke nicht entgangen, die Ron ihrem Freund zuwarf.

„Erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley", sagte Lucas tapfer.

„Bitte nenn mich Hermine, es gibt hier sonst ein wenig zu viele Mrs. Weasleys um zu wissen, wen du meinst. Ich freue mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Roses Mutter.

Ron sagte gar nichts und bekam dafür einen scharfen stoß in die Seite von seiner Frau.

„Bitte entschuldige meinen Mann. Du bist der erste Freund, den Rose uns vorgestellt hat und er muss sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass seine kleine Rosie langsam erwachsen wird", erklärte sie.

Rose lief puterrot an, als ihre Mutter das sagte, aber Lucas behielt sein ernstes Gesicht und nickte nur verstehend. Schnell zog Rose ihn von ihren Eltern weg, bevor ihr Vater doch noch seine Sprache wiederfand oder ihre Mutter etwas noch Peinlicheres von sich geben konnte.

Während Albus und Rose ihre zwei Slytherins vorgestellt hatten, waren James und Scorpius mit Leo zu Victoire, Teddy und Vénus hinüber gegangen. Vénus konnte inzwischen recht gut krabbeln und einer musste immer ein Auge auf sie haben, damit nichts passierte. Als sie Leo in Scorpius Arm entdeckte, krabbelte sie sofort auf ihn zu und wollte zu ihm. Sie war von dem einige Monate jüngeren Jungen fasziniert und wollte immer mit ihm spielen, wofür er aber natürlich noch zu klein war.

„Hallo Teddy, hallo Victoire", sagte James, bevor er sich zu seiner Patentochter hinunter beugte.

„Hey Vénus, willst du deinem Cousin Hallo sagen?", fragte er sie und hob sie hoch.

Das kleine Mädchen quietschte vergnügt und streckte ihre Ärmchen nach Leo aus. Ihre Haare, die zuvor rosa gewesen waren, wechselten zu rot-blond. James trat näher an Scorpius heran, der Leo immer noch auf dem Arm hielt, passte aber auf, dass Vénus nicht zu grob mit ihrem kleinen Cousin umging.

Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ James sie wieder herunter und sie begann erneut auf dem Boden herumzukrabbeln und ihre Umgebung zu erkunden. Sie krabbelte zwischen den Beinen ihrer Tanten und Onkel herum und Victoire musste aufpassen, dass niemand über sie stolperte. Als Charlie sie hochheben wollte, fing sie an zu weinen, da sie ihn nicht kannte und Victoire musste sie eine Weile auf den Arm nehmen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Es ging wie immer lebhaft zu und nach einer Weile brachten James und Scorpius ihren kleinen Sohn in Ginnys altes Zimmer, da der ganze Trubel zu viel für ihn wurde. Dort legten sie ihn schlafen und sprachen einen Überwachungszauber über den Raum. Dann gingen sie wieder hinunter zum Rest der Familie.

Zu James Überraschung, waren er, Albus und Rose nicht die einzigen, die beschlossen hatten ihren Freund oder ihre Freundin zum Weihnachtsessen mitzubringen. Louis war, zu Aller Erstaunen, mit seiner Freundin Olivia Wood gekommen. Olivia schaute mindestens ebenso überrascht, als sie die drei Slytherins bemerkte.

_Na toll_, dachte James, _ich hoffe sie hält den Mund_.

Eigentlich mochte er Olivia, sie hatten zusammen in der Quidditch-Mannschaft gespielt, aber das hier war eine ganz andere Angelegenheit. Hoffentlich dachte Louis daran ihr zu sagen, dass sie außerhalb der Familie nichts von Scorpius erwähnen sollte.

Als endlich auch der letzte Teil der Familie – Molly, die noch arbeiten musste – eingetroffen war, machten sie sich daran Geschenke zu verteilen. Scorpius war überrascht, dass er von den meisten der Anwesenden etwas Geschenkt bekam, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Von James bekam er ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Verwandlung – ein Fach, dass sie beide mochten – und eine Uhr, wie die von Mrs. Weasley mit Zeigern für Leo, Draco, Astoria und ihn selbst, nur das Scorpius Uhr klein wie eine Taschenuhr war.

„Du kannst später noch mehr Zeiger hinzufügen lassen, falls du irgendwann heiratest und noch mehr Kinder bekommst", erklärte James verlegen.

„Danke, James. Das ist ein wunderbares Geschenk", bedankte sich Scorpius. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass James keinen Zeiger für sich selbst hinzugefügt hatte. Scorpius wollte, dass der Gryffindor auch zu seiner Familie gehörte.

Er selbst hatte James ein Buch über Quidditch-Strategien und ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern von James, Leo und ihm selbst geschenkt. Er hoffte das Fotoalbum würde James die Familie zeigen, die sie sein könnten, wenn er es nur wollte.

Nachdem alle Geschenke verteilt waren, tischte Molly ihr Festessen auf und alle saßen an dem großen Tisch und aßen, soviel sie konnten. Mrs. Weasley hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen und nach dem Essen waren die Meisten zu träge, um sich viel zu bewegen, weshalb sie einfach am Tisch sitzen blieben oder sich auf das nächste freie Sofa fallen ließen. James und Scorpius stöhnten auf, als sie das Weinen ihres Sohnes vernahmen, der offensichtlich aufgewacht war und nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Schon gut, bleib sitzen. Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte James zu dem blonden Slytherin und ging die Treppen hinauf um nach Leo zu sehen.

„Na, mein kleiner Löwe? Bist du hungrig?", fragte er seinen kleinen Sohn, während er ihn aus seinem Bettchen hob.

Leo beruhigte sich etwas, als James ihn hochhob, aber er weinte immer noch leise. Schnell bereitete der Gryffindor ein Fläschchen vor und begann seinen Sohn zu füttern. Sofort hörte das Weinen auf und Leo trank gierig seine Milch. Frisch gewickelt nahm James ihn schließlich wieder mit hinunter, wo er sofort von seinen weiblichen Familienmitgliedern umringt wurde, die alle den kleinen Jungen umschwärmten. James wurde es schnell zu viel und gab Leo an seine sichtlich erfreute Mutter weiter.

Als es Abend wurde, verabschiedeten sich Lucas und Seline und kehrten per Flohnetzwerk nach Malfoy Manor zurück, während Scorpius und Leo mit den Potters gingen.

Das frühere Gästezimmer war in ein Kinderzimmer verwandelt worden und Scorpius musste sich entscheiden, ob er bei Leo im Kinderzimmer, in Albus oder James Zimmer schlafen wollte. Er entschied sich für Albus, da er nicht wusste, ob James ihn bei sich im Zimmer haben wollte. Albus war sein bester Freund und gewohnt mit ihm im selben Zimmer zu schlafen.

James war ein wenig enttäuscht, als er hörte, dass Scorpius bei Albus im Zimmer schlafen würde. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber hatte gehofft, Scorpius würde sich für ihn entscheiden. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er ein wenig eifersüchtig auf seinen kleinen Bruder war. Aber James hatte einen Plan, er musste nur den nötigen Mut dafür zusammenkratzen. An Silvester wollte er Scorpius seine Gefühle gestehen.


	24. Chapter 24

Die Sommeraffäre

**Kapitel 24**

Wie das Jahr zuvor, waren die Potters bei den Malfoys zu einer großen Silvesterparty eingeladen. Molly hatte angeboten auf Leo aufzupassen und sie hatten Leo im Fuchsbau abgegeben, bevor sie nach Malfoy Manor appariert waren.

James war sehr nervös, wegen dem was er geplant hatte, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte niemandem von seinem Plan erzählt, für den Fall, dass er doch im letzten Moment kneifen würde.

Der Erste und schwierigste Teil war, Draco Malfoy zu finden und um seinen Segen zu bitten. Der Zweite sollte um Mitternacht stattfinden, denn für Paare war es Brauch sich um Punkt Mitternacht zu küssen. Er würde Scorpius küssen, ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebte – etwas, das er noch zu niemandem gesagt hatte – und ihn dann bitten ihn zu heiraten. Er hoffte nur, Scorpius würde ja sagen und ihn nicht vor allen Leuten auslachen.

Nachdem er sich eine Weile höflich mit Scorpius und den anderen Gästen unterhalten hatte, entschuldigte er sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach Mr. Malfoy. Als James ihn fand, stand er unglücklicherweise gerade mit seinem Vater, Lucius Malfoy, zusammen und unterhielt sich mit diesem. James kratzte seinen ganzen Gryffindormut zusammen und trat an die beiden Malfoys heran.

„Mr. Malfoy, könnte ich bitte einen Augenblick mit Ihnen sprechen?", fragte er, ohne dass seine Stimme dabei zitterte, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Beide Männer wandten sich ihm zu und sahen ihn verächtlich an.

„Mr. Potter. Worum geht es?", fragte Draco Malfoy.

„Es geht um Scorpius. Ich hätte gerne ihren Segen, wenn ich ihn heute Abend bitte mich zu heiraten", sagte der Gryffindor so selbstbewusst wie möglich.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass mein Enkelsohn sich immer noch mit ihnen abgibt", sagte Lucius verächtlich.

James ignorierte ihn und wartete stattdessen auf Dracos Antwort. Draco sah ihn nun nicht mehr verächtlich sondern prüfend an.

„Darf ich fragen, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel kommt?", sagte er dann.

„Das hier ist kein plötzlicher Sinneswandel. Ich habe mir das ganze gut überlegt. Ihr Sohn bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, auch wenn Sie mir das nicht glauben", versicherte James ihm.

„Wenn es das ist, was Scorpius will, werde ich seinem Glück nicht im Wege stehen, aber sollte ich jemals erfahren, dass Sie ihn unglücklich gemacht haben, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie den Tag bereuen, an dem Sie geboren wurden, Mr. Potter", drohte Draco.

„Danke, Mr. Malfoy. Es ist wirklich nicht meine Absicht Scorpius unglücklich zu machen", versicherte ihm James noch einmal und verschwand dann schnell in der Menge, bevor Lucius Malfoy, der ihn nun wütend anfunkelte, noch etwas sagen oder ihn gar verhexen konnte.

Erleichtert, dass er diesen Teil des Plans hinter sich hatte, ging er wieder zu seiner Gruppe zurück, die aus Scorpius, Lucas, Seline, Albus, Lily, Teddy und Victoire bestand. Hin und wieder verschwanden Teddy und Albus mit Victoire und Seline auf der Tanzfläche, aber am Ende kamen sie immer wieder zur Gruppe zurück.

Das Ehepaar Potter war ebenfalls gelegentlich auf der Tanzfläche zu sehen, die meiste Zeit standen sie jedoch bei Andromeda, die dieses Jahr tatsächlich gekommen war, und Narzissa und Astoria Malfoy. Nicht selten blieben Leute bei ihnen stehen, um Harry in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Kurz vor Mitternacht gingen alle Gäste nach draußen in den Garten, um das Feuerwerk zu sehen und mit Champagner auf das neue Jahr anzustoßen. James stellte sich absichtlich mit Scorpius ein wenig abseits, damit nicht gleich alle Leute mitbekamen, wie er Scorpius einen Antrag machte.

Als es Mitternacht schlug und das Feuerwerk startete, zog er den überraschten Scorpius an sich heran und küsste ihn. Dann ließ er sich auf ein Knie sinken und holte einen weiteren Zeiger für die Uhr hervor, die er Scorpius zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, den er extra für diese Gelegenheit aufbewahrt hatte. Es war ein Zeiger für ihn selbst.

„Scorpius, ich gebe zu, am Anfang warst du für mich nur eine meiner vielen Affären, aber dann ist mir klar geworden, dass du anders bist. Du bist für mich mit der Zeit nicht langweilig geworden, wie all die anderen, sondern nur noch interessanter und das hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich habe mir dir Schluss gemacht, weil ich mich nicht in dich verlieben wollte, aber da war es schon zu spät. Ich liebe dich. Immer noch. Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen jemals mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein. Heirate mich?", sprudelte er seine vorbereitete Ansprache hervor und sah Scorpius zugleich hoffnungsvoll und ein wenig ängstlich an.

Für einen langen Augenblick konnte Scorpius den Gryffindor nur anstarren. Er hatte von diesem Augenblick geträumt, aber nie gedacht, dass er jemals Wirklichkeit werden würde. Ihm wurde klar, dass er James eine Antwort geben musste und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ja, oh Merlin, ja James!", würgte er schließlich hervor und fiel dem Gryffindor lachend und weinend um den Hals.

James lachte nun ebenfalls erleichtert, stand auf und küsste ihn erneut. Dann zog er Scorpius Uhr aus seiner Tasche und fügte seinen Zeiger den übrigen hinzu. Da sie abseits der Gruppe standen und alle damit beschäftigt waren das Feuerwerk zu bewundern, hatte niemand etwas von dem ungewöhnlichen Paar mitbekommen und sie blieben ungestört. Sie hörten erst auf sich zu küssen, als das Feuerwerk zu Ende war und gingen dann zusammen mit den anderen Gästen zurück in den Festsaal.

Beide strahlten vor Freude, hielten aber genügend Abstand voneinander, um keinen Verdacht bei den anderen Gästen zu erregen. Scorpius schluckte, als er seinen Vater auf sie zukommen sah und war freudig überrascht als er nur einen Blick auf sein strahlendes Gesicht warf, ihn umarmte und sagte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Es freut mich, dass du glücklich bist."

Danach verschwand Draco so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war und Scorpius sah James fragend an.

„Ich habe ihn am Anfang des Abends um seinen Segen gebeten. Er war nicht glücklich darüber, aber er hat gesagt, wenn es das ist, was du willst, wird er uns nicht im Wege stehen", erklärte James.

„Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Vater das so einfach akzeptieren würde", sagte Scorpius erstaunt.

„Ja, ich auch nicht, aber ich bin froh darüber. Also, wem wollen wir die gute Nachricht zuerst erzählen?", grinste James.

„Ich denke wir sollten mit deinen Eltern und meiner Mutter anfangen, oder hast du die auch schon informiert?"

„Nein, außer deinem Vater und deinem Großvater weiß niemand, dass ich vorhatte dir heute einen Antrag zu machen", antwortete James.

„Großvater Lucius?!", rief Scorpius.

„Ja, er stand leider dabei, als ich deinen Vater um seinen Segen gebeten habe. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er alles andere als amüsiert war."

„Oh, na wenigstens hast du's überlebt", meinte Scorpius schwach.

Inzwischen waren sie bei Harry, Ginny, Astoria, Narzissa und Andromeda angekommen. Neugierig drehten sich die Erwachsenen zu den zwei Jungen um.

„Ähm…", begann James, unsicher wie er ihnen die Neuigkeit mitteilen sollte.

Scorpius wusste ebenfalls nicht, was er sagen sollte und hielt schließlich einfach seiner Mutter die Uhr hin, die James ihm geschenkt hatte. Nach einer Weile begriff Astoria und quietschte aufgeregt.

„Mein kleines Baby ist verlobt! Oh, ich werde euch die schönste Hochzeit planen, die es je gegeben hat", rief sie und umarmte erst Scorpius und dann, zu seiner großen Überraschung, auch James.

Die Anderen hatten inzwischen auch verstanden, was los war und gratulierten ihnen nun ebenfalls. Sie waren alle ein wenig überrascht, da es so plötzlich gekommen war, aber sie freuten sich alle mit den zwei Jungen. Victoire, Teddy, Lily, Albus, Seline und Lucas hatten nun auch bemerkt, dass etwas Besonderes vor sich ging und kamen nun ebenfalls herüber.

Da die ganze Familie um James und Scorpius herumstand, bemerkten auch die anderen Gäste, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert sein musste und versuchten herauszufinden was die Familien Potter und Malfoy wohl dazu bringen könnte sich zu umarmen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Neuigkeiten offiziell verkünden, bevor hier wilde Gerüchte und Spekulationen anfangen herumzufliegen", bemerkte Draco, der gerade zu der Gruppe dazu getreten war.

„Muss das sein?", fragte Scorpius nervös.

„Ja, ich fürchte, wir haben zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt, um eure Beziehung noch länger zu verheimlichen. Und so kann ich endlich meinen Enkel offiziell anerkennen", meinte Draco.

„Ok", willigte Scorpius zögerlich ein.

Draco trat in die Mitte des Raums und sprach einen Sonorus-Zauber über sich aus.

„Darf ich Sie kurz ihre um Aufmerksamkeit bitten", sagte er und sofort wurde es still im Saal.

„Wir - das heißt Die Familie Malfoy – würde gerne das Jahr mit einer frohen Neuigkeit beginnen. Verehrte Gäste, ich bin froh hier und heute die Verlobung meines Sohnes Scorpius mit James Potter bekannt geben zu dürfen", verkündete er.

„Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit", beendete er seine kurze improvisierte Ansprache und beendete den Zauber, der seine Stimme verstärkte.

Sofort wurde es wieder laut im Saal, als alle anfingen über die unerwartete Neuigkeit zu reden. Viele wollten genaueres aus erster Hand erfahren, aber die Malfoys und Potters zogen sich in einen privaten Raum zurück um zusammen Kriegsrat zu halten und ihre nächsten Schritte zu planen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Scorpius eingeschüchtert.

„Jetzt planen wir eure Hochzeit", sagte Astoria, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Und ich werde gleich morgen eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten aufgeben, in der die Familie Malfoy ihren jüngsten Spross Leo Silas Malfoy-Potter willkommen heißt", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Ja, wir können die Öffentlichkeit nicht glauben lassen, dass wir uns für ihn schämen", pflichtete Lucius ihm bei.

„Wisst ihr schon, wann die Hochzeit sein soll?", fragte Ginny eifrig. Sie war ebenso begeistert davon eine Hochzeit zu planen wie Astoria.

„Ähm, frühestens im Sommer, denke ich, wenn Scorpius siebzehn ist", meinte James unsicher und schaute zu seinem Verlobten hinüber.

„Ja, eine Hochzeit im Sommer klingt gut", stimmte Scorpius zu.

„Gut. Juli oder August?", mischte sich nun auch noch Narzissa ein.

James und Scorpius schauten sich an. „August", sagten dann beide zusammen. Es war der Monat, in dem sie zusammengekommen waren.

„Aber nicht am sechzehnten, das ist Albus Geburtstag", fügte James hinzu.

„Am 22.", sagte Scorpius plötzlich.

„Warum der 22.?", wollte Lily neugierig wissen.

„Das ist der Tag, an dem wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben", antwortete Scorpius und wurde rot.

James grinste und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Perfekt", meinte er.

„Gut, da das jetzt geklärt ist, sollten wir wieder in den Festsaal. Wir sind schließlich immer noch die Gastgeber", bemerkte Draco trocken.

„Muss das sein?", jammerte Scorpius. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust sich von den Leuten da draußen begaffen zu lassen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du, James, Albus und Lily schon mal nach Hause geht und wir Erwachsene das hier regeln", schlug Harry vor, der Scorpius verstehen konnte und ebenfalls keine große Lust hatte sich mit der sensationslustigen Meute herumzuschlagen.

„Das ist eine super Idee, danke Dad", grinste James.

Die Jugendlichen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und Scorpius führte sie zum nächsten Kamin, von wo aus sie nach Potter Cottage flohten.

Am zweiten Januar waren die Zeitungen und Zeitschriften der Zaubererwelt voll von Artikeln über die Potters und Malfoys. Auch die Anzeige, von der Draco gesprochen hatte, war im Tagespropheten zu lesen und sorgte für wilde Spekulationen. Beide Familien hatten zahllose Briefe mit Glückwünschen und Heuler mit absurden Beschuldigungen bekommen und ständig flohte jemand herein oder stand vor der Tür, der wissen wollte, ob die Zeitungen ausnahmsweise einmal Recht hatten. Fast alle Weasleys waren vorbeigekommen, um James zu gratulieren oder ihn zu fragen, ob er nun vollends verrückt geworden sei und Scorpius graute es davor nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Zur allgemeinen Erleichterung legte sich die Aufregung nach einigen Wochen wieder und James und Scorpius konnten ihre letzten gemeinsamen Monate in Hogwarts genießen. Leider schien der ganze Zirkus von vorne loszugehen, als die Hochzeit schließlich näher rückte.

Wie geplant fand die Hochzeit am 22. August in Malfoy Manor statt. Eingeladen waren nur die Familie und die engsten Freunde von James und Scorpius. Dennoch war es eine große Anzahl an Menschen, die nicht zwangsläufig miteinander auskamen. Astoria hatte sich große Mühe beim Verteilen der Sitzplätze gegeben, damit es zu keinem Streit zwischen den Gästen kam.

James und Scopius saßen in der Mitte des Ehrentisches. Links von Scorpius saßen sein Trauzeuge Lucas, Leo, seine Eltern Astoria und Draco, Narzissa und Lucius und seine Paten Daphne und Blaise Zabini. Rechts neben James saßen James Trauzeuge Albus, Ginny, Harry, Lily, Arthur, Molly und seine Paten Ron und Hermine Weasley.

An einem zweiten Tisch saßen die älteren Weasleys, Bill und Fleur, Percy und Audrey, George und Angelina, Charlie, Molly, Dominique, Andromeda, Teddy, Victoire und Vénus.

Ein dritter Tisch war für die jüngeren, Louis mit seiner Freundin Olivia Wood, Fred und Alison Jordan, Roxanne und Alexander Wood, Rose, Seline Zabini, Lorcan Scamander, Lucy und Hugo mit Lysander Scamander.

Der letzte Tisch war für die übrigen Gäste, Luna und Rolf Scamander, Neville, Hannah, Frank und Alice Longbottom, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Oliver und Katie Wood und Alicia, Lee und Jarrod Jordan.

Zur Feier des Tages rissen sich alle Gäste zusammen und versuchten miteinander auszukommen und es kam glücklicherweise zu keinem Streit. Die Zeremonie verlief reibungslos, obwohl sie einige Reporter auf dem Gelände erlaubt hatten und am Ende hatten einige der Frauen Tränen in den Augen.

Die inzwischen 1 ½ Jahre alte Vénus hatte als Blumenmädchen fungiert und der fast ein Jahr alte Leo hatte – mit Teddys Hilfe – die Ringe gehalten. Lily und Seline waren Brautjungfern, auch wenn es streng genommen keine Braut gab.

Als die Hochzeitsfeier spät abends zu Ende ging, bekamen James und Scorpius von Draco und Astoria einen Portschlüssel, der sie nach Frankreich in ein Ferienhaus bringen würde, damit sie dort ihre Flitterwochen verbringen konnten, bevor Scorpius wieder nach Hogwarts musste. Glücklich winkten sie ihrer Familie zum Abschied, als der Portschlüssel sie davontrug.

* * *

**A/N: So, das war das letzte Kapitel. Es gibt aber noch einen kleinen Epilog.**


	25. Epilog

Die Sommeraffäre

**Epilog**

James und Scorpius waren nun seit 15 Jahren verheiratet und standen mit ihren zwei Kindern auf Gleis 9 ¾ um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Drei Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit hatten sie sich entschieden noch ein zweites Kind zu bekommen und Carina Ginevra Malfoy-Potter würde dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gehen.

„Was denkst du in welches Haus ich komme?", fragte Carina ihren großen Bruder, der jetzt schon das fünfte Jahr nach Hogwarts ging.

„Du, meine liebe Cara, bist durch und durch eine Slytherin", sagte Leo und wuschelte mit der Hand durch ihr rabenschwarzes Haar.

Carina schaute ihn böse an und seine braunen Augen funkelten belustigt.

„Hauptsache ich bin nicht bei dir in Gryffindor", meinte sie dann patzig.

James und Scorpius die sie gehört hatten lachten und umarmten sie.

„Wir werden dich vermissen Cara", sagte Scorpius.

„Und dich natürlich auch, Leo", fügte James hinzu.

„Oh, seht mal, da sind Teddy und Victoire mit Vénus, Dora, Cassiopeia und Remus", bemerkte Scorpoius.

Vénus war mittlerweile sechzehn und würde nun ihr sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen. Dora war vierzehn, Cassiopeia dreizehn und Remus würde mit Carina in die erste Klasse kommen.

Begrüßungen wurden ausgetauscht und die Kinder noch ein letztes Mal ermahnt, bevor sie in den Zug steigen mussten. Carina und Remus lehnten sich aus dem Fenster um ihren Eltern ein letztes Mal zu winken. Dann fuhr der Zug los und James und Scorpius verloren Carina aus den Augen.

„Ihr werdet während des Schuljahres ein Auge auf sie haben, oder?", wandte sich James an Teddy und Victoire, die immer noch als Verteidigungslehrer und Schulkrankenschwester in Hogwarts arbeiteten.

„Natürlich. Wir haben bis jetzt auch immer gut auf Leo aufgepasst, nicht wahr?", gab Teddy zurück.

„Ja, das habt ihr und bei Merlin, das ist nicht einfach. Der Junge zieht Ärger magisch an", sagte Scorpius kopfschüttelnd. „Müssen die Potter-Gene sein."

„Na Carina scheint jedenfalls mehr nach dir zu schlagen", sagte James, als er am nächsten Morgen Carinas Brief las, der mit der Morgenpost gekommen war.

„Sie ist also nach Slytherin gekommen?", grinste Scorpius triumphierend.

„Ja, und Remus ist in Gryffindor. Jetzt haben Teddy und Victoire ein Kind in jedem Haus", lachte James.

„Dir scheint es nichts auszumachen, dass deine Tochter in Slytherin ist", bemerkte Scorpius.

„Ach weißt du, manche Slytherins sind gar nicht so übel, wenn man sie näher kennen lernt", sagte James, schlang seine Arme um seinen Ehemann und küsste ihn. _Nein, manche Slytherins sind gar nicht so_ übel.

**Ende**

* * *

**A/N: **

**SiamKitty: **Danke für all deine tollen Reviews!


End file.
